Maybe One Day
by SuzyH82
Summary: My first ever Chicago P.D. and Linstead story. When Erin and Jay try to keep things professional, there is no denying the attraction between them, especially when they go undercover as a married couple. Warning! There will probably be a lot of angst and jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe One Day...**

**Concept & Prologue**

**My idea of how I kinda hope season 2 of Chicago PD plays out for Lindsey and Halstead, with a love interest for both that leads to a lot of jealousy and tension. My first Chicago PD fanfic. I have previously written 2 NCIS fanfics. If it is in italics, it means it's a flashback or a dream. Oh, and please take the time to write a review and be honest. I can take it. Oh, and FYI, I'm from Ireland which is why some of the spelling may be a little different. Thanks for taking time to read and please review!**

_Erin Lindsey stepped towards her partner Jay Halstead, her arms crossed; her shoulders slouched, forcing her cleavage to heave to the top of her v-neck t-shirt. She continued to move towards him, as he sat in front of her, on the arm of her couch, sipping one of her beers, his eyes dancing with questions. She continued walking, forcing him to part his legs until she was only inches away from him. She tipped her head to the side a chewed her lower lip, staring at him. No one spoke, the tension between them filling the air. Both resisting the urge to make the first move. _

"_Thanks for being here tonight." She quietly states, breaking the silence, her eyes never breaking contact._

"_Hey, you've been there for me before." He replies, a cheeky grin spreading across his lips. _

_And then the silence returns. _

* * *

_Erin sits across the table from Jay, wearing her tightest, sexiest dress, while he looks incredibly handsome in an expensive suit. He reaches out, taking his hand in hers and gives her a knowing look. She giggles quietly and shakes her head. "We can't." She simply says._

_He opens his mouth to argue but he quickly closes it, nodding his head in agreement. He knows she's right but he looks into her eyes and he can see a simple spark, waiting to ignite. He traces his thumb over hand, and watches her. _

_She quickly pulls her hand back and begins to stand up, before stopping herself. "Maybe one day..." She trails off, looking sheepish._

_Jay stands up, his eyes never leaving hers. "Oh definitely!" He states, giving her one of trademark cheeky grins._

_Lindsey returns the smile and automatically slips under his arm, loosely draping her arm around his waist as they walk away, to their waiting taxi._

* * *

_Jay sits at his desk, looking directly across at his partner, who is looking directly at him. They both have a silly grin on their face, neither one of them able to explain it, or even understand why it came across their lips in the first place._

"_Halstead! My office now!" Voight barks, breaking the trance. _

_Jay quickly jumps to his feet and glances over at Erin as he heads into his boss' office. She looks as confused as him._

_As soon as he enters the office, the door quickly closes and he finds Voight's finger in his face. "Keep it in your pants!" Voight quickly barks._

_Jay holds his hands up in protest. "Hey...I haven't..." He begins, but is quickly stopped. _

"_I do not tolerate in house romances...especially if they involve Erin." Voight continues. "She's off limits. Got it?"_

The beeping of his cell phone quickly brought Jay out of his slumber. He lifted up his sheet, the tent that had developed during the first part of his dream had quickly collapsed with the introduction of Voight. "I can't even have her in my dreams." He muttered as he reached for his phone.

He quickly read the message as it flashed up on his phone. "Can't make our morning run. Something has come up. Will see you at the office. E" It read.

"I bet it is Severide who came up." Jay thought bitterly, before shaking his head. "We're keeping it professional. Professional. Remember." He muttered to himself, heading towards the shower.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and faves. I really appreciate them so please keep them coming!**

**Chapter 1**

Jay stood in the break room, clutching the cup of coffee he had just poured when Erin walked in. "Sorry about this morning." She said, brushing past him to reach for the coffee. "I swear we'll get our usual runs going again."

He looked her up and down as she poured the coffee into the cup. He quickly noted that she was wearing yesterday's clothes. "So, how is your fireman?" He asked.

Erin inwardly groaned. This was one of the reasons why she hated working with detectives – how quickly they noticed that she hadn't made it home. She was sure if she had a typical nine to five job, it would go unnoticed, at least for a few minutes. "Kelly needs me Jay. He lost one of his own." She quickly answered.

"Hey, don't get so defensive." Jay quickly retorted, holding up his hands. "I'm just trying to be a caring, professional partner. You don't have to explain why you're sleeping at your fireman's place, even if the last thing you told me is you're taking it slow."

Erin groaned again, especially when she heard the word 'professional'. It had been haunting their partnership for so long.

"And I know he's lost one of his own, so have we." Jay continued.

Erin closed her eyes and sighed, remembering Jin's death and how it brought up some many unanswered questions about Voight, her father figure. She wasn't in the mood to defend him. She knew how Jay felt, how his morals were so different to his boss. "Please..." She began, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I just want to say he's lucky to have you." Jay continued, referring to Severide. "I know that explosion was pretty tough on 51."

Erin didn't say anything in return. She just watched as Jay left the break room, bringing her free hand up to rub her temple. She sighed, it hadn't gone unnoticed that her partner could never refer to her boyfriend by name.

She knew they had both agreed that they had to stay professional or risk losing their jobs. And she knew things were changing in their partnership, partly because of Kelly, partly because of Nadia staying at her place but mainly, it was because of how she handled the 'Lonnie Rodiger' case. She should have known Jay was innocent. Hell, she knew how he felt about Voight taking the law into his own hands, why would he do the same? It was one of her biggest regrets and she needed to make it up to Jay, sooner, rather than later.

* * *

Erin focused on the road ahead as she drove. Herself and Jay had been tasked with following up on a dodgy prescription from a pharmacy, hoping it could be the start of a big drugs bust that Narcotics couldn't get to grips with. She glanced over at her partner, who was staring out the passenger's window.

"Hey, how do you feel about some pizza and beers at my place tonight?" She asked.

"Huh?" Jay replied, looking over at her. "Are you sure your fireman won't need you?"

"Jay." She sighed. "We're still in the very early stages of dating. I don't need to spend every night with him. I think both Kelly and I would hate that idea. We need our space and our friends." She glanced over at Jay, trying to read his reaction, hoping Jay realised things were not serious with Kelly, yet. She also hoped that Jay realised she wanted, no needed him as a friend.

"And what about Nadia?" Jay asked.

"She has a job interview." Erin replied. "So what do you say?"

"And what's the occasion for this pizza party?" Jay asked, his face remaining firm.

Erin inwardly sighed again. He was really going to make her say it. "Look, I know things have been a little difficult for us lately. Especially the Lonnie case..." She began.

"Hey..." Jay began to say.

"No, let me finish." Erin interrupted, glancing over at him. "I should have been there for you. I should have known that you would never take the law into your own hands. You made a stand against Voight on that when no one else would. It's just, you wouldn't let me in so I just backed off. But the whole Charlie thing; I tried to push you away, not to let you in and you didn't give up, you had my back."

"Yeah, well we're partners Erin." Jay stated openly. "That's why you have back up."

"I know but it's time I start being your partner and having your back again." Erin said, glancing over at Jay, desperately trying to read his face. She had to admit his poker face was good. "I want to be your back up again. I want you to know I am here for you." There was silence for what seemed like a lifetime to Erin, before he finally spoke.

"So pizza and beer it is then." Jay agreed.

"Great, there is just one thing." Erin said.

"And what is that?" Jay asked, his eyes questioning her.

"Can you pick up the beer and pizzas for me?" Erin asked. She could hear the laughter of disbelief building in Jay's throat. She glanced at him again, wondering if she should test these waters. "You are my house husband after all."

She could see his cheeky, trademark grin spreading on his lips and her heart melted as she realised how much she missed it. She knew he was remembering the conversation about how she never let him drive, when they had only been partners for one month.

"Only if you let me drive on the way back." He responded.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I'm _not_ that sorry." She retorted, before both of them began laughing, both realising how much they had been missing the banter.

* * *

Jay stood in front of Erin's apartment door, two pizzas in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. He looked at the door; trying to shake the weird feeling he had standing there. He had been here so many times before, just not lately.

When he was first partnered with Lindsey, she didn't even wait a week to invite him over to watch a Bulls game. She saw it as a bonding opportunity and until recently, a week had not gone by without a stopover at either her place or his.

He took a deep breath and carefully balanced the six pack to allow him to knock on the door. Within a few seconds, the door opened. "Hey..." he began to say until his eyes fell on the brown hair beauty that wasn't his partner. "Nadia." He finished, a little confused.

"Hey Detective Halstead." Nadia replied, standing before him in a tank top and a denim mini skirt.

"Jay please." He quickly replied. Nadia nodded. "So um, is Erin...?" He began but trailed off.

"She's not here." Nadia replied.

Jay nodded his head knowingly. She had been cancelling a lot on him recently. "Right, it's just...she invited me over for pizza and beers."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be here." Nadia reassured him. "Knowing Erin, she's off saving another soul."

Jay looked at Nadia and smiled. He knew her comment was genuine as Erin was doing the same for her, getting her off the streets, getting her into rehab and letting her stay at her place until she got herself sorted.

"Right so..." He muttered, looking around him.

"Oh right...come in and wait." Nadia said, blushing slightly. She stepped back to let Jay enter.

"Erin mentioned you had a job interview tonight." Jay stated, trying to make conversation as he sat the pizzas and beers on the breakfast bar.

"Um yeah." Nadia said. "One of my counsellors tried to hook me up with her daughter who owns a clothes store."

"Tried?" Jay retorted, sitting down at the breakfast bar. "I'm guessing it didn't go to plan."

Nadia leaned against the breakfast bar, slipping her arms behind her. Jay could tell her body was fidgeting, fighting the urge to open up and trust a cop. He smiled at her. Nadia pulled her hands in front of her and began tracing her fingers.

"Apparently I didn't have the right look." Nadia replied. "This totally sucks because I really wanted the job to get out of Erin's way." Nadia turned to Jay. "I mean, she's been so good to me but I can tell I'm cramping her style, especially with that hunky fireman and..." Nadia trailed off when she noticed a glint of jealousy in Jay's eyes.

"It does totally suck." Jay agreed. "I mean, I'm kinda ashamed to admit this and please don't repeat it but in high school I got hired for a job in a store because apparently, I had the 'look'." He air quoted the end of the sentence.

"Hollister?" Nadia guessed.

"How did you...?" Jay trailed off, in disbelief.

"You're definitely cute enough for Hollister." Nadia replied, matter of factly. Now, it was Jay's turn to blush.

"This pizza is getting cold." He said, in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "You wanna share?"

"Sure, I'll grab the..." Nadia began, walking into the kitchen to get plates, just as Jay reached over and lifted them out. "...plates."

"I um..." Jay tried to explain.

"Wow, you really know your way about this place." Nadia simply stated.

"Yeah, probably better than I should." Jay agreed.

* * *

Erin parked her car outside her building and glanced at her watch as she scrambled out of the car. "Shit." She muttered. She was nearly two hours late to meet Jay.

Everything had gone to plan. She had only left the office a few minutes after him but then Voight called her back. He had just gotten word that Justin was going to deployed soon. He seemed so upset; she couldn't just leave him so they went for a drink.

She raced up the steps of her building and headed towards her door, her heart sinking that he wasn't waiting outside for her. She shook her head, telling herself to stop being so selfish. She shouldn't have expected him to wait. It was too long. She should have been there on time.

She stuck her key in the lock and began to open it but paused briefly at the sound of Nadia and Jay, laughing. She pushed the door open to find them both sitting on the sofa, Nadia taking up two cushions, her knees bent, her toes gently grazing Jay's thigh. Jay's top body was curved towards Nadia as he animatedly retold a basketball story to her. They hadn't even noticed her come in. She noted the empty beer bottles in front of Jay and the glass of water in front of Nadia. The pizza boxes were also on the coffee table in front of them.

She dropped her keys into the candy bowl by the door, causing a small clatter but it was enough to get their attention as they turned to face her. "Hey." She simply said, trying to extinguish the fire burning inside her. She had no idea why she was feeling like this. Well, she had an idea. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.

"So you finally made it." Jay stated, with his usual cheeky grin.

"Yeah um...there was family stuff." She simply replied.

Jay nodded, knowing 'family stuff' meant Voight and Justin. "Well, never mind, Nads was great company." Jay stated.

"Nads?" Erin fumed silently. Now he was giving her roommate a nick name. "I thought you had a job interview." She turned her attention to Nadia.

"Yeah, um...it didn't go to plan." She nervously replied.

"It's their lost." Jay replied, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Yeah, I mean I could always try Hollister." Nadia replied, looking directly at Jay, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, playfully punching Nadia on the arm, who giggled in return.

Erin looked at both of them, completely confused. Was there something she was missing? She was so busy trying to take in the scene in front of her that she didn't even notice Jay standing up and putting on his leather jacket until he was nearly right beside her. "Are you leaving already?" She asked. "I mean I am sorry I was a little late..."

"Relax Lindsey, I get it." He stated. "It's getting late and I have an early start..."

"Oh yeah, our run before work..." Erin began to speak.

"Actually I kinda arranged to meet Antonio at the gym." Jay interrupted. "He's been needing to blow off some steam with everything going on with Laura and the kids. I kinda thought you wouldn't mind as you haven't been around for our runs lately."

"No, of course...Antonio comes first." Erin agreed, hoping she didn't sound as disappointed as she felt. She opened the door.

"But feel free to join us." Jay quickly added.

"Sure, we'll see." Erin said. There was silence.

Jay turned towards Nadia again and gave her a wave. "Thanks for the company Nads, truly enjoyed it." He stated. Nadia waved and nodded in agreement as she remained on the sofa. He turned towards the door and began walking. He paused briefly, turning to Erin. "Sorry we didn't get to hang."

"Me too." Erin muttered, closing the door behind him. "Me too."

She watched as Nadia stood up and began to clear the coffee table. "Huh!" Nadia muttered, thinking to herself.

"What is now Nadia?" Erin asked, a little too abruptly.

"Nothing." Nadia replied as she began making her way to the kitchen with the empty bottles and boxes. "It's just, I guess there really are some good guys out there...and he's one of them."

Erin sighed inwardly. She knew she screwed up. She should have been here. Now, instead, she had to deal with a love struck ex-junkie and her own feelings, which she was really sure she shouldn't be having.

**To be continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Please continue to post your reviews, good or bad because they feed my creativity. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Erin never made it to the gym that morning. In fact, she was running late. She had been so distracted by everything she witnessed last night between Jay and Nadia that she completely forgot the time and ran too long during her morning jog.

She bounded up the steps towards the station, completely ignoring the good morning greetings from Sergeant Platt. She quickly typed in her code and placed her hand in the finger print scanner. She pulled open the door and bounded up the steps, pulling off her jacket in the process.

"I know, I know...I'm late. I completely forgot..."She began to say as she raced into the office, then her eyes fell on Nadia, sitting at the spare desk. "Nadia, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Oh God! Please don't tell me you burnt down the apartment." She shook her head, taking in Nadia and the low cut top that left nothing to the imagination.

"Of course not." Nadia replied. "Sergeant Voight called me in, about 40 minutes after you left on your jog."

"What? He did what?" Erin exclaimed, completely ignoring the rest of the team as she stormed into Voight's office, slamming the door behind her.

"Erin, I'm assuming you're not here to explain why you are almost an hour late." Hank Voight stated sarcastically.

"You are not sending Nadia under cover again!" Erin snapped. "She has come too far in her recovery!"

"And why would I be sending her in undercover? And where for that matter?" Voight asked.

"Well, why else is she sitting there, saying you called her in?" Erin replied, beginning to calm down.

"I offered her a job as our receptionist." Voight replied.

"What? Why?" Erin asked, confused.

"Because we have a budget for it and you guys all complain when you're put on desk duty." Voight replied.

"But why Nadia? Why not a civilian?" Erin asked.

"I thought you'd be pleased that I'm helping the kid out." Voight explained. "Halstead mentioned the kid really wanted a job and was struggling so he suggested..."

Erin zoned out from Voight's conversation, the anger building inside her again. "Jay put her forward? Of course, he wants a reason to spend time with her!" Erin silently fumed.

"To be honest Kiddo, I think she might be a good fit." Voight continued, not realising Erin was not longer listening. "I mean some of the calls we take, could really shake up a civilian but this Nadia kid, well, she's got the street smarts and..."

"Yeah of course, thanks boss for giving her the chance." Erin interrupted, trying to sound calm. She walked out of the office, not even waiting for Voight's response, leaving him puzzled.

She walked towards her desk, ignoring the questionable looks from the rest of the team and pulled open her drawer. She pulled out a top and tossed it over to Nadia. "Cover up Nadia, there's a dress code to up hold."

Nadia caught the top with both hands, her cheeks flushed. "Sorry I..." She began.

"Don't worry Nadia, we'll go shopping for a new wardrobe." Erin interrupted her without even looking as her eyes were locked on her partner. "Grab your gear Halstead, we have to follow up on a lead."

Erin stormed out of the office, knowing Atwater, Ruzek, Halstead and Olinski had all shared the look of confusion and sympathy for Nadia. However, right now, Erin did not care, she was just so mad.

* * *

She did not realise how fast her anger was making her walk until she heard Jay, running behind her, calling her, outside the police station.

"Erin, Erin...what the hell?" She could hear him say. She spun around, fixed her elbow in the crook of his neck and pushed his towards the station wall, pinning him against it. However, no matter how angry she was, her partner was must stronger. "What the hell Lindsey?" He snapped, pushing her away. "I think you owe Nadia a huge apology..."

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Erin hissed, pushing Jay back again. "Putting Nadia forward for a job? In my department?"

"Is this why you were so pissed?" Jay snapped. "I was helping you."

"Me? How the hell is that helping?" Erin exclaimed, angrily pacing up and down.

"I thought you'd be happy she got a job so she could move out." Jay replied, confused.

"But why here?" Erin snapped back, glancing over at her partner.

"Well where else could she go? No one is going to hire an ex-underage call girl and former addict." Jay reasoned. "I talked to Atwater and he has connections to some apartments in a sound neighbourhood that she could afford on the receptionist salary. At least if she's working here, she has a bit of independence with her own place and you can still keep a check on her."

Erin stopped pacing and looked over at her partner. She knew what he was saying made logical sense but she couldn't shake the feeling she had inside her. "And that's your reason?" She stated. "For me?"

"Well what other reason would I have?" Jay replied. He could tell by the look in his partner's eyes what she was thinking. He knew it before she even said it.

"Well..." Erin started but she stopped herself.

"I can't believe you!" Jay fumed. Now it was his turn to get angry. "You seriously think I have a thing for Nadia?" He didn't wait for her answer. He knew what she was thinking. "You are unbelievable! She one of your C.I.s! You really think I would go there?"

"Jay..." Erin began, now realising how stupid her thoughts were.

"You know Erin, I'm beginning to realise you don't know me at all!" He hissed, before off towards the station again.

"Jay, wait!" Erin called after him.

"You can take Atwater today." Jay called, not looking back. "I'll be requesting to work with Antonio."

Erin hung her head, silently cursing herself. She knew she screwed up. She really had to get her feelings under control. Now she knew why Voight had a ban for in house romances. No good could come from them.

* * *

Erin sat at her desk, occasionally glancing over at Jay's desk. He was making no attempt at eye contact. He hadn't spoke to her all day, unless it was case related and now their working day was over.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jay's chair, sliding across the ground as he stood up. She could tell that he was preparing to leave. "Right, I'm done!" He stated, slipping on his trademark black hoodie and leather jacket combo. "Dawson, you joining me at Molly's for a beer?"

"Hell yeah!" Dawson agreed, also standing up.

Erin silently waited for an invitation but she knew it wouldn't come. She could see from the corner of her eye that they were saying good night to Nadia and congratulating her on surviving her first day.

Erin inwardly sighed. Nadia had stayed out of her way all day. Probably too hurt and embarrassed to approach her. She knew she was wrong, that Nadia was owed an apology. She glanced around her. It was only Nadia and her left in the office. She hadn't even noticed Olinski or Ruzek leaving.

She watched Nadia from the corner of her eye. She was repeatedly tidying her desk, more than likely waiting for Erin to make the move.

Erin sighed and stood up. She knew she had to bite the bullet. She was in the wrong. She walked towards Nadia's desk. "Nadia..." She said softly.

Nadia looked up. "Erin, I am so sorry." She began. "When Voight offered me the job I honestly thought it was you that suggested I work here. If you don't want me here..."

"No, no...I do." Erin interrupted her to reassure her. "I think it was a great idea of Detective Halstead's. I just...when I saw you here, I panicked. I thought Voight was going to use you for this drugs bust and you've come so far..."

"I'm stronger than you think Erin." Nadia stated.

"I know." Erin agreed."But I want to keep you safe."

"You do." Nadia said.

"Not judged on today's behaviour." Erin stated. "I am so sorry for how I treated you, for what I said..."

"No, you were right." Nadia interrupted. "My clothes were completely inappropriate. Unfortunately, all my clothes are inappropriate."

"Well, we can fix that right now." Erin said. "What do you say? Are you up for a late night shopping spree?"

"Yeah of course!" Nadia exclaimed, standing up. They began to exit the office. "Erin?"

"Yeah?" Erin replied.

"Just so you know. I have no interest in Jay." Nadia answered.

"What?" Erin exclaimed, trying to sound confused but failing miserably. "I have no idea..."

"Erin..." Nadia laughed, interrupting here. "You don't have to worry. As amazing as he is, and he is pretty amazing, he's not for me." Nadia could see the relief in Erin's eyes. "Anyway, I kinda think he's interested in someone else."

"Really?" Erin asked, trying to sound completely cool. "And um, who do you think that is?"

All Nadia could do is smile. For a Detective, Erin wasn't as perceptive as she should be.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you again for all the reviews! They are really inspiring me to keep going with my writing so please keep them coming. I love reading them, good or bad! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

Erin sat at her desk, occasionally looking over at her partner's desk. He was on the phone, probably to one of his C.I.s. She could see from the corner of her eye that he had glanced over at her at least three times today. This was an improvement on the last two days, when he couldn't even bear to look at her.

Erin felt a little piece of herself die as she recalled the look on his face the day before, when she was knocked over during their successful drugs bust. He was the closest to her so of course he was on hand to help her up. But that was all he did, he just helped her to her feet and gruffly asked was she okay. There was no gentle caressing of her arms or face that he would usually provide out of concern. Even though she didn't want to admit it, those caresses had made her feel alive and she was missing them, she was missing him.

"Erin, get in here!" She heard Voight bark from his office, knocking her out of her trance. She stood up and walked into his office, knowing the whole team was watching her. "Close the door and sit!" Voight ordered.

She followed his orders. "You wanted me?" She tentatively asked.

"Did you and Halstead break my rules?" He asked outright.

"What?" Erin exclaimed. "Of course not! You know I'm dating Kelly Severide from Fire House 51. Plus you already threatened Jay with losing his job if he even tried. And that 'overprotective dad' shit you pulled is so not okay with me."

"It was Halstead I was protecting." Voight replied without emotion. "I know the trail of broken hearts you've left."

Erin shot him a look, preparing to argue back but she never did.

"So what the hell is going on?" Voight snapped. "He has requested Dawson as his partner the last three days. I need all my team to get along. Am I going to have to transfer someone?"

"We're fine." Erin replied, crossing her arms. "But you know Antonio is his mentor, just like you're mine. He just wants to be there for him with everything going on with Laura and the kids, that's all."

"And I'm meant to buy that bullshit?"Voight asked.

"You do when it's the truth." Erin quickly retorted.

"Sort it out Erin, whatever is going on between you two it needs to be killed." Voight simply stated.

"I'm on it." Erin replied before exiting the office.

* * *

Erin sat on Severide's sofa, cuddled into him with his arm draped over her shoulder, his fingers gently twirling a strand of Erin's hair. There was a bowl of popcorn in front of them; along with two half empty glasses of wine.

They were meant to be watching a movie but Erin could not remember anything past the opening credits. Her mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out what to do about her relationship with Jay. She didn't want him to get transferred, and to be fair, she wasn't sure if Voight would let Jay go over her. She knew Voight was quietly impressed that he had taken a stand against him.

Kelly looked down at Erin. He could tell she wasn't paying attention to the movie. She hadn't been herself since she arrived at his door. He just thought she had a tough day on the job but a glass of wine and it would disappear. Nine times out of ten it would normally work, for both of them.

"I love this bit." He started to say. "It's great when she grabs her baby and bites the baby's head off." It was not the plot of the movie, he was just testing her attention, and it worked.

"Yeah, it is so romantic." She muttered.

"Right, that proves it." He stated, letting go of her to reach forward and grab the remote. He switched off the movie and turned to face Erin.

"What?" Erin stated confused. "I was watching that!"

"Erin..." Severide sighed; his tone was ever so gentle. "What is wrong? Talk to me. Did something happen at work?"

Erin sighed and turned to face Kelly. She curled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to be so distracted. I know a Friday night off for both of us is so rare."

"I'm not worried about that." Severide stated. "Right now, I am worried about you."

"That's because you're too good a person." She inwardly thought, turning her face away from him. She felt his finger gently graze her cheek, turning her face back to face him. She knew he wasn't going to give up. How could she tell him that she was so distracted because she acted so jealous regarding her male partner? Yeah, that was easy to explain to your boyfriend.

"Erin?" Kelly asked again, patient as ever.

"I said and did something that I shouldn't have and I really hurt someone I care about." She stated, hoping Kelly wouldn't pry for more details. "And I don't know if this person can ever forgive me."

"Well have you tried being honest?" Kelly asked. "Letting this person know how you really feel?"

Erin scoffed. She really didn't want to open that can of worms. She glanced over and saw Kelly still watching her. "Sorry I didn't mean..." She trailed off. "It is really good advice but I am worried that if I'm honest, it could make things worse."

"And could things get much worse than what they are now?" Severide asked.

Erin paused for a moment. "I guess not." She finally answered. "They already hate me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Kelly reassured her, smiling.

She smiled back. There was silence between them. Erin chewed her lower lip, pondering her next action. "Would you be pissed if I was to bail on tonight?"

Kelly gave a small smile." Go." He replied, supportively.

Erin dropped her feet back on the ground and slipped on her boots. She scooted herself over to Kelly's end of the sofa. "How did I get so lucky?" She quietly asked, her fingers grazing his cheek. He didn't answer, he knew it was rhetorical. She placed her lips tenderly against his before standing up and leaving his apartment, not looking back.

* * *

Erin stood in front of Jay's door, her fist poised to knock. It had been poised for the last three minutes. "C'mon Erin, this is Jay." She told herself, before her fist touched the door. "Shit, here it goes."

She could hear his footprints heading towards the door and she also heard them stop. He took his time to open the door, probably debating whether or not he should. If she was Jay, Erin wasn't 100% sure she'd open the door in his position but it did open. "Hey partner!" She exclaimed, a little too brightly.

Jay crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, his facial expressions as cold as stone, giving nothing away.

"Am I interrupting something?" Erin asked, the thought suddenly entering her mind that he may not be alone, especially when he was making no attempt to invite her in.

"Nope." He replied, coolly.

"Oh, okay." She muttered, looking at the ground. There was silence. There was still no invite to come in.

"What do you want Lindsey?" He asked.

She looked up at him. He was really going to make her do this. In his hallway, where his neighbours could hear. She took a deep breath and forced her hands into her back pockets so she couldn't fidget.

"I know I owe you a huge apology..." She began.

"No, you owe me the truth." Jay corrected.

She inwardly sighed. This was what she was worried about.

"We're meant to be a team Erin and it is now pretty evident that you don't trust me." Jay said.

"Of course I trust you!" Erin objected. "I trust you with my life everyday."

"Erin..." He sighed, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant."

Now it was Erin's turn to sigh as she knew what he meant. "I'm not perfect Jay, I never said I was..."

"No body's perfect Erin." Jay stated.

She met his eyes. "I have to stay in control Jay, which is why I always have it drive..."

"This isn't about the driving!" He exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

Erin swallowed hard and stepped back, surprised by his reaction. She watched as he took a deep breath, regaining his temper.

"I get your thing with Nadia." Jay continued. "I know you see yourself in her, that you're trying to do for her what Voight did for you. I was only trying to help."

"I know that now." Erin said. "But when I saw you two together and when I saw the way she looked at you. I got scared, she looked at you the way I used to look at Charlie..."

"But I'm not Charlie!" Jay stated.

"I know that." Erin instantly interjected, stepping towards Jay until they were centimetres apart. She automatically reached out and placed her hand on his arm. She looked up at him. "You've got more good in your pinkie finger than he has in his entire body."

There was a paused as both of them gathered their thoughts. She could feel Jay's breath on her neck. She could feel the heat radiating from him. Finally, he spoke.

"Erin, what is this?" He finally asked. "Because I get that you were scared but as an outsider looking in, you could say you were jealous too."

She swallowed hard, debating whether or not she should answer this question honestly. "I guess I was." She said quietly. She heard him groan with frustration. "You wanted the truth."

"So what is this?" He asked, waving his arms around. "I mean, are we partners keeping it professional or are we..." He trailed off, his eyes focusing on her lips.

"I guess it comes down to this one question." Erin replied, her eyes also locked on his lips. "Do you love working in intelligence, with me?"

"You know I love my job...and our partnership." Jay replied.

"And I feel the same." Erin agreed. "So the way I see it is whatever this is, it stays professional because I'm not willing to give up every day working with you for one night of, more than likely, incredible sex."

"There would be nothing likely about it." Jay retorted, his trademark cheeky grin back on his lips.

"I was just covering the bases."Erin replied with a smirk.

"And what if it wasn't just for one night?" Jay asked, stepping towards her.

Erin tilted her head and grazed her finger up and down his chest. She looked him right in the eye. "Jay, we spend every day lying about our lives, especially to the people we love." She said. "You know it would end in tears, especially if one of us had to give up the job we love."

Jay nodded. "So professional it is." Erin nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you." Jay said.

"Huh?" Erin asked.

"For being honest...and truthful." Jay replied softly. "I know it wasn't easy for you."

"It wasn't." Erin agreed. "But I do trust you...or at least I'm trying. I don't want to have secrets from you."

"I know and tonight was good start." Jay agreed.

Erin nodded and turned to walk down the steps.

"Erin, where are you going?" Jay asked.

Erin spun around to find Jay's door push wide open, with him by the side, welcoming her in. "I thought we just agreed to keep this professional?" She stated.

"I just agreed not to have mind blowing sex with you." Jay replied. "You didn't say anything about watching the Black Hawks game I have on DVR."

Erin smiled and began to walk towards his apartment. "You got beer?" She asked, already taking off her jacket.

"Of course." Jay replied, dodging Erin's playful punch to the gut as she passed him, into his home.

They both had smiles firmly placed on their lips as the apartment door closed.

**To be continued... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks again for your feedback. Please keep them coming because I am kinda struggling at the moment. I'm currently on holiday leave from my work at the moment and I have to return to it on Monday. I'm trying my best to keep writing a few chapters in advance so I can still post every couple of days instead once a week or fortnight when I return to work but I have writer's block at the moment so please get my creative juices flowing again. LOL! Thanks. I really do appreciate any feedback. **

**Chapter 4**

_A few weeks later..._

Voight, Olinski, Ruzek, Atwater, Dawson, Halstead and Lindsey stood in a small, one bedroom apartment, filled only with a few cardboard boxes, a sofa bed, a 22 inch TV, a beach chair, a bean bag and a round table with two chairs.

"Well guys, I think this is the last of them one." Nadia said, entering the apartment and placing the box on the floor. "Thanks for helping me move in."

"You're part of the intelligence family now kiddo, it's what we do." Voight replied as Nadia began handing out cans of soda.

"Even though she probably could have done it all herself, saying she barely has anything." Ruzek muttered under his breath. Olinski elbowed him.

"Nadia, this a great first place." Olinski said.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Atwater for the hook up." Nadia stated.

"When you got connections, you might as well use them." Atwater said.

"I'm sorry I've only got soda to hand out but..." Nadia began but trailed off. The whole team knew she was only out of rehab over a month ago.

"Seriously kid, at 10:30 on a Saturday morning, soda is great." Dawson reassured her. Nadia smile grew wider.

"You did good Erin."Jay said, gently tapping his elbow against Erin's elbow. They were watching Nadia mix with the rest of the team, playing host.

"You mean you did good." Erin replied, before taking a sip of her soda. "You're the one who hooked her up with the job, the apartment..."

"No, I meant you." Jay retorted, looking sideways at Erin, his cheeky grin firmly placed on his face. "You got her clean."

"No, Nadia got herself clean." Erin corrected. "I just showed her the way."

"Well then, Nadia did good." Jay retorted.

"Exactly." Erin agreed, smiling. However, the smile was soon replaced with a worrying grimace. "I just wish she had more stuff..."

"It's her first place, she'll get there." Jay stated, reassuringly. "Her family will make sure of it." He was referring to the intelligence team. "I mean, when I was discharged from the military and was waiting to get into the police academy, all I had was a sleeping bag in my place...and by place, I mean my friend's couch."

Erin smiled and bumped against Jay. "Thank you." She simply said.

Jay smiled and nodded. He knew she was thanking him for saying the right thing to reassure her.

"So, you want to come over to my place tonight?" Erin asked, glancing sideways at Jay. "I have a full series of Brooklyn Nine Nine on my DVR. You can help me celebrate not having a roommate anymore?"

"As much as I would love to help you get over your 'empty nest syndrome', I'm sorry but I can't." Jay replied, looking a little sheepish.

"You got a date?" Erin asked, trying to get the balance of nonchalance and teasing.

"You gonna get jealous if I say I have I do?" Jay asked, fighting the urge to smirk.

Erin gave him a look. She was not amused. Jay nodded his head; he knew not to take it too far.

"I have an old friend flying in for a few days." Jay replied. "In fact, I have to get them at the airport now." He looked around him for somewhere to put his empty soda can but couldn't find anywhere, due to the lack of furniture so he handed it to Erin.

Erin watched as he headed towards Nadia, who was talking to Atwater and Olinski.

"Nads, I have to go but this is a great place." Erin could hear him say. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No Jay, thank you for everything." Nadia replied, giving him a quick hug.

Jay smiled as he pulled away. He then pointed to her t-shirt, which was a grey Hollister t-shirt with red writing. "Cool shirt, by the way." He stated; a cheeky grin on his lips.

"I thought you'd like it." Nadia replied, an equally cheeky grin on her lips.

Erin watched as he waved goodbye to the rest of the team, including her. She waved back, desperately trying to understand Jay's 'relationship' with Nadia while she ignored the growing knots building in her own stomach.

* * *

Jay sat on the bonnet of his car, in front of the airport arrivals area. A smile began to creep along his lips as he noticed a familiar strawberry blonde walking towards him, getting faster the closer she got until she dropped her bags and ran towards him.

He stood up, bracing himself for impact. As the strawberry blonde finally reached him, she leaped, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Jay wrapped his arms around her, cupping her backside.

She pressed her lips against his, hungrily, with force, her fingers twirling the shorts hairs on the nape of his neck. She pulled away, still being held in his arms. "Sorry, I had to get that out of my system." She said.

"And is it out?" Jay replied, cheeky grin his lips.

She shook her head no, before they both leaned in. Their lips touched again, gently and softly this time. She slid down from Jay as they parted, their foreheads touching. "I missed you Jay." She whispered, breathlessly.

Jay raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek. "I missed you too Allie." He softly whispered.

They stood there, in the embrace for a few moments, before finally remembering Allie's discarded luggage.

They parted, still holding hands as they walked towards the luggage. Jay picked both her bags up with one hand, not wanting to let her hand go. "So, am I dropping you straight off to your parents or..."

"Actually, my parents think I'm flying in on Monday so..." She trailed off as Jay turned to look at her. "I hope that's okay."

"Oh, it's more than okay." Jay replied, his thumb gently grazing her hand as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Jay glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed. It was 11:43pm. He looked over at Allie. She was lying on her stomach, her bare back exposed, her long strawberry blonde hair cascading over the pillow.

Jay looked at her for a few moments, his finger tracing up and down her back, before he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades. She purred gently and Jay smiled as he slipped out of the bed.

He pulled on his boxers and headed towards the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and lifted out a beer. He opened it and took a gulp. From the corner of his eye he could see the red light flashing on his answering machine. He pressed play. Erin's voice filled the room.

"Hey partner, I just wanted you to know that I totally understand why this show won that award. It is seriously funny, totally unrealistic but funny. You should definitely check it out." There was a pause, then a sigh. "Well, I guess you're still out with your old friend. I hope you're having fun and I'll see you on Monday I guess. Goodnight. Oh, and it's Erin. Um, I guess you know that." The message ended.

Jay smiled. He could tell Erin was missing the company of Nadia. He lifted his cellphone and headed towards his couch. He sat down and pressed his speed dial.

"Hello." Erin's croaky voice stated.

"So I should check out Brooklyn Nine Nine partner?" Jay teased.

"Ugh, I hate leaving voicemail messages! I always sound like a dork." Erin stated.

"You sure do." Jay agreed.

"Shut up!" Erin squealed. Jay smiled. He could almost feel the warmth of Erin's smile through the phone.

There was silence. Finally, Erin spoke. "So how is your old friend?" She asked.

"Tired and sleeping." Jay replied, stretching out on the sofa.

"Travelling will do that." Erin stated, half posing a question that Jay chose to ignore.

"She's not gone Erin." He said, referring to Nadia. "She's only a few blocks away."

"I know." Erin said her going quiet. "It's just, really quiet."

"You'll be surprised how quickly you'll adapt to the peace and quiet." Jay assured her. "And you'll see her all the time at work."

"I know that." Erin stated. "We're meeting up for dinner tomorrow. Burgess is joining us. We're having Mexican so you know what that means..."

"I know, I know...I'll be at the gym Monday morning, sparring, helping you burn off the calories of the burrito." Jay answered.

"I have the best house husband ever!" Erin teased.

"Yeah, you got lucky." Jay teased back. "You're definitely punching above your weight."

"I think it's the other way round hubby." Erin replied, laughing.

Jay looked over his shoulder as he heard Allie murmur. "Erin, it's getting late. I'm going to have to go soon." He said. "Are you okay?" He could hear her sigh.

"Yeah, of course." She replied. There was a pause. "Thanks for having my back...partner."

"It's what I'm here for." Jay replied. "Sleep tight."

"You too." Erin replied, before hanging up.

Jay sighed and placed his cellphone on the coffee table. He knew Erin wasn't really okay but she would be with time. He stood and walked back into the bedroom.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you to anyone who is reading and reviewing this fic. I really appreciate it. Please keep them coming. I really want to know what you think about this fic and whether or not it should continue. I can take your comments good or bad so don't be afraid to post.**

**Chapter 5**

Erin walked into the station, still in her gym clothes, carrying her gym bag in one hand and her cellphone in the other. Dawson and Ruzek were following her. Both of them were in their gym gear as well. They made their way to the keypad and scanner. Dawson began putting in the code while Ruzek put in his fingers.

"Hey Halstead!" Erin hissed down her phone. "You better have a good excuse for missing our workout. I had to spar with Ruzek! I didn't burn enough calories to work off the salsa, never mind the burrito!" She slammed her phone closed.

"I'm sorry but you're all boobs and ass...I didn't know where to put my hands." Ruzek said as they made their way up the steps.

"Really, cause you sure seemed to touch them a lot." Dawson laughed.

"Ah, but it looks like our little Jay got a workout." Ruzek stated, catching sight of Jay in the car park from the window.

"What?" Erin asked, pushing Ruzek out of the way to get a better view.

Jay stood in the car park, in front of his car. He had his arms wrapped around Allie's waist. In return, she had her hands wrapped around the collar of his leather jacket. They were kissing, what looked like soft sensual kisses.

Jay pulled away, signalling he had to go but Allie pulled him in for another, before Jay took his arms away from her waist and cupped her face in both his hands. He gave her three quick kisses and then pulled away. The both of them had pretty big smiles on their faces.

"That chick is a little hottie." Erin could hear Ruzek say as he and Dawson continued up the stairs. "How the hell did Halstead grab a slice of that action?"

Erin was frozen on the spot, unable to shake the sickening feeling in her stomach.

"That chick is Allie, his high school sweetheart." Erin could hear Dawson tell Ruzek. "She's also the big sister of Ben, the kid Lonnie Rodiger killed."

"His high school sweetheart?" Ruzek exclaimed. "How the hell did Halstead get the hot girl in high school?"

Erin could hear Jay cheerfully greet Sergeant Platt. She suddenly realised where she was standing and ran to follow Dawson and Ruzek, not wanting Jay to know what she witnessed.

* * *

When Erin finally made it into the break room after showering and dressing in the locker room, she found Dawson and Ruzek already there, along with Nadia and Jay. They were all drinking coffee, except Nadia, who was drinking orange juice. Erin paused outside the door.

"But seriously man, I don't get how you could get a girl like that?" Ruzek exclaimed. "'Cos her ass..."

"Hey, don't talk about Allie like that!" Jay protested. "And I am really taking offence to the insinuation I'm punching above my weight."

"I could totally see you getting the hottest girl in school." Nadia defended Jay.

"To be fair, we used to think the same when it came to him and Wendy." Dawson stated.

"True." Jay agreed, laughing.

"Hey!" Ruzek objected.

"Wait!" Nadia interrupted. "Who's Wendy?"

"Ruzek's ex fiancée." Jay replied.

"Oh so did you two break up because of you and Burg..." Nadia began but trailed off when she saw Dawson from behind Ruzek signalling to kill the conversation. "So, um...how long is Allie in town?"

"Just a few days." Jay replied. "She's thinking about moving back home. Her parents are continuously dropping hints about wanting her home."

"And have you said anything?" Dawson asked.

"I encouraged it." Jay replied.

"Ah man!" Ruzek groaned.

"What?" Jay asked, confused.

"That girl is going to have you putting a ring on it." Dawson replied.

"What?" Jay scoffed. "No way, Allie is totally cool. She knows the deal."

"Jay, no girl is going to give up her life and move half way across the country just because her parents want her home." Nadia said. "There's always a guy involved." She gently patted Jay's arm and began to exit the break room.

"What? No..." Jay began to stutter.

"Oh hey Erin!" Nadia stated as she exited the break room, bringing attention to Erin's presence.

"Morning everyone." Erin said as she walked towards the coffee. She began to pour a cup of coffee.

Jay cleared his throat and began to move towards Erin. Dawson and Ruzek looked at each other and then at Jay and Erin; debating whether or not they wanted to watch the showdown. They decided not and cleared out of the break room.

"Sorry I missed our workout." Jay apologised. Erin said nothing. She looked him right in the eye and continued drinking her coffee. "But I'll make it up to you. I'm all yours...you can use me as your personal punching bag tonight."

There was silence. Erin put down her coffee cup and crossed her arms. "Thanks but no thanks." She replied. "I have plans with Severide so I think I'll be burning plenty of calories, if you get what I mean."

Erin had no idea why she said what she just said. All she knew was she wanted Jay to feel the way she was feeling. She studied his eyes; they did cloud over, ever so slightly.

"Are you seriously pissed because I missed sparring with you this morning?" Jay hissed. "You blew off our morning runs I don't know how many times for your fireman! Allie is only in town a few days. Your boyfriend only lives a few blocks away."

"Yeah but at least when I cancel on you, I let you know!" Erin retorted. "I don't leave you hanging!"

There was silence. "Sorry." Jay apologised. "Next time I get an unplanned morning quickie, I'll try my best to let my partner know first." He left the break room.

Erin knew he was being sarcastic but was her request really that unreasonable? She sighed and picked up her coffee just as she heard Voight shout. "Lindsey! Get your ass in here! We got a case!" She left the break room, taking her coffee with her.

* * *

Erin sat at her desk, staring at the board, trying to brainstorm something to get their latest case moving. So far, all they had was some chatter between a few rival gangs, hinting about shipments of guns that could cause serious damage in the wrong hands.

She glanced over at Jay. He was on his phone. "Yeah Allie, tell your folks that, all being well, I should make it to dinner tonight." He said. "Yeah no, my plans changed. Okay, see you then. Bye."

Erin looked back at the board, aware that Jay had glanced over at her. She was beginning to feel a little bad. By the sound of it, Jay was going to blow off dinner with Allie and her parents to make it up to her for this morning and she completely blew him off. Maybe he did feel bad after all and she didn't make it any better when she never accepted his apology.

She stood up and walked towards his desk. She perched herself on the corner and began twirling a pencil in his desk tidy. She could feel him looking at her but she waited for him to speak.

"Can I help you?" He asked, cautiously.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She whispered. "I may have possibly overreacted. It's just, Ruzek is awful at sparring. He freaks out if he accidently grazes my boobs were you just carry on, trying to get the win."

"The accidental graze of the boob is my favourite part of sparring." He teased.

"Oh I know...and I can even tell when they're not accidental." Erin teased back. She paused. "Well I just wanted to say that." She stood up.

"Erin?" Jay replied

"Yeah?" She asked, leaning over.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left you hanging." Jay whispered.

"Hey, you weren't to know you'd be offered a quickie with an old friend." Erin replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah but still..." Jay sighed. He knew what happened with him and Allie was anything but a quickie, and he was sure Erin knew too. "...Have fun...tonight...with..."

"Yeah, you too." Erin replied, before returning to her desk.

* * *

Erin sat on a stool at her breakfast bar, with a glass of wine in front of her, watching as Severide washed her dishes. He had insisted because she had cooked. Not that there was much cooking involved. She had stopped by her local Italian restaurant and picked up some lasagne and garlic bread. Still, he didn't know that.

She was listening to him describe his day. He was telling her how a man had decided to set his home on fire with his wife and the guy she was cheating on him with still inside. "I mean, love and deceit really screws people." Severide said. "Honesty is definitely the best policy. Now that guy has no home, a broken heart..."

"And he's probably facing at least 2 counts of attempted murder." Erin added. "But, you can't help who you love I guess."

"Yeah but you can try and stay faithful." Kelly replied, drying the dishes. "If you're into someone else, break it off first before you act."

"Yeah but sometimes that's easier said than done." Erin stated.

"I guess." Kelly agreed. He knew he was no angel in the past. He put the last plate away. "But enough about my day...how was yours?"

"Oh nothing much except you realise how screwed up the world is when you have 10 year olds brokering gun deals." Erin replied.

"Huh?" Severide asked.

Erin sighed, sliding off the stool and making her way around to Kelly. "Oh nothing, just a case we're working on." She retorted, slipping her arms around Kelly's neck. "So, are you ready for dessert?"

"What are we having?" Kelly responded, a grin forming on his lips.

Erin returned the smile and pressed her lips against his. With one swift movement, Severide scooped her up and carried her towards her bedroom, their lips never breaking contact.

* * *

Erin stood at a bench in her local park, dressed in her running gear, stretching. It was a little after 6am. She was about to put on her IPod when she heard a familiar voice.

"So, same deal as every morning?" The voice asked. "Loser buys breakfast?"

"I don't know. I kinda feel bad that you pay for it almost every morning." Erin teased, turning to face Jay, dressed in his running gear, stretching.

"Not today." Jay replied, confidently.

"We'll see." Erin retorted. "I'm kinda surprised you're here."

"Why wouldn't I?" Jay asked, faying confusion.

Erin nodded, knowing to change the topic. "So um, where's your old friend?" She asked.

"Probably in her childhood bedroom." Jay replied. "Where's your fireman?"

"I hope he's at his place or we'll have some serious talking to do." Erin replied, teasing.

"So, are we going to get started or talk about our feelings some more?" Jay asked, a cheeky grin spreading.

Erin playfully tapped his arm. "Okay...ready, set..." Jay took off running. "Hey...cheater!" Erin laughed, before taking off after him.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. They're really helping as I'm struggling this week and I'm now back at work with little or no time to write. Please continue to read and review. I love and appreciate them. This is a short chapter as the next chapter is a little longer than my usual chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Erin was sitting on Jay's couch, dressed in jeans and a plan white v-neck t-shirt. Her hair was hanging down naturally, in soft set curls. The Bear's game was on the TV screen. "I seriously can't believe the season the Bears have had so far." She called to Jay as she reached forward for some popcorn.

However, she completely forgot about the popcorn as her eyes rested on brown bounded book half hidden under a stack of magazines.

"What's to believe?" Jay replied, walking back from the kitchen carrying two beers. He was dressed in jean and a black t-shirt. "They're the Bears." His eyes fell on the brown book in Erin's hands. Panic spread across his face. "Erin..."

"Is this your high school year book?" Erin teased, holding the book up.

"Erin, put it down." Jay pleaded, sitting down the beers. "Allie brought it over..."

"I can't believe I am actually going to see what you were like in high school." Erin stated, ignoring his pleas and began flicking through the book.

"No you don't!" Jay exclaimed and leaped over the back of the couch, right on top of Erin.

Erin giggled and tried to wiggle out of Jay's hold, keeping the book out of his reach. "C'mon, Jay, what are you so embarrassed about?" Erin teased as she flipped herself over so she was now in top of Jay, straddling him. "You know all about me in high school."

"Erin, please!" He pleaded, waving his arms, trying to reach the book but failing. "All the scenarios I've had in my head about you being on top of me, this was never one of them."

Erin leaned over him and pinned both his arms above his head with one hand as the other held the book behind her back. She was only centimetres from his mouth.

"Jay, I'm seriously beginning to think you were a nerd in high school." Erin stated between pants. "Were you a nerd because if you were, that's okay? Somebody has to be the nerd."

"Yeah, I was the nerd." Jay muttered sarcastically as Erin brought the book forward from behind her back.

"The moment of truth awaits!" She teased, just as her cellphone began to ring.

"Are you going to answer that?" Jay asked.

"What? You think I'm that easily distracted?" Erin retorted.

"But what if it's Voight or your boyfriend?" Jay responded. "Somehow saying you couldn't come to the phone because you had me between your thighs isn't going to sound too good to either of them."

She knew he was right. "Dammit!" Erin muttered, releasing Jay from her hold to pull out her phone.

Jay leaped up and grabbed the book out of her hand, causing Erin to fall to the ground with a slight bump. She watched as he ran to the bedroom to hide the book.

"I'll get my hands on it someday Halstead!" She called as she answered her phone. "You can't hide it forever!"

"Erin, am I interrupting something?" Kelly's familiar voice asked over the phone. "Are you with Halstead? Are you panting?"

"Hey Kelly...sorry!" She panted. "I'm at Halstead's watching the Bears game. I thought you were on shift."

"I am but I realised we hadn't talked today so I wanted to check in." Kelly replied. "If you are watching the game, why are you panting?"

"Oh um..." Erin began, pulling herself back onto the couch. "Funny story...I found his high school year book and we were wrestling over it because apparently he doesn't want me to see it. I think he was a nerd, don't you?"

"Saying I haven't actually been introduced to the guy yet it's hard to say." Kelly replied. "But if he's ex-military I'd say he was a jock...the structure, the rules...it'd be his thing."

"Please! Jay watches sports, he doesn't play them." Erin scoffed.

"Look, saying we're already talking about your partner, why don't you bring him along to Molly's tomorrow night." Kelly suggested. "I think it's time we officially met; I mean I've met practically everyone else from Intelligence except him."

"I dunno Kelly, I mean Molly's isn't exactly neutral territory." Erin began making excuses, she didn't know why but she didn't want her boyfriend and partner sitting across from each other, discussing her.

"He drinks there all the time." Kelly replied, confused.

"Yeah, with us...not Fire House 51." Erin retorted. "I just think with his history with Dawson and all..."

"Erin, Gabi talks to Jay all the time when he is in. Hermann buys him beers, saying he 'saved' Molly's from that gangster." Kelly answered. "I'm beginning to think there's a reason you don't want me to meet him, so is there?"

"What? No, of course not!" Erin laughed nervously. "I'll talk to him."

"Good." Kelly replied. "Look, a call out just came in I got to go."

"Okay, stay safe." Erin stated, before hanging up. She turned around to find Jay leaning against the door frame of his bedroom, sipping a beer. "So how much of that did you actually hear?"

"Enough." Jay replied as he began to stride towards the couch. "So the fireman wants to meet me." He flopped down onto the sofa beside her.

"I totally get it if you don't..." Erin began.

"Linds...it's cool!" Jay replied, looking her in the eye. "It was gonna happen at some point so it might as well be tomorrow."

"Okay..." Erin muttered, sinking into the couch, not believing what was actually happening.

"But tomorrow is Allie's last night in town so I'll be bringing her along." Jay added.

"Great, it'll be like a double date!" Erin exclaimed, a little too brightly in the attempt to cover the feeling of dread building inside her.

They watched the rest of the game in silence.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews. I hope they continue as I haven't written anything all week as I have been back at work and I could do with some information to get moving with future chapters. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 7**

_The next night..._

Erin sat at her usual table at Molly's, wearing jeans and a green silky cami. Her makeup was minimal; her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, exposing her stunning bone structure. She was tearing up a napkin, trying to ease her nerves.

She was so nervous about how this was going to go. Kelly and Jay were two very important men in her life, for very different reasons. She really needed them to get along and she couldn't help but wonder which Jay would turn up tonight. The moody and dark Jay, the overprotected and closed off Jay, the charming and flirty Jay or the fun 'I'm everyone's friend' Jay.

She saw Kelly approaching with their drinks, red wine for her and a beer for him. She quickly discarded the shredded napkin. "They haven't arrived yet." Kelly observed as slipped into his seat beside Erin, he loosely draped his arm over her.

"Yeah but they're only 15 minutes late." Erin replied. Kelly nodded his head as he sipped his beer.

As if on cue, Jay entered the bar, hand in hand with Allie, wearing a lemon skater dress that fell two inches about her knee, lemon 4 inch heels and a fitted grey blazer with a lemon trim. Her strawberry blonde hair was hanging down in loose bouncy curls. Her makeup was non-existent apart from a little mascara and lip gloss. She skin was practically flawless.

Erin felt Kelly's arm around her tighten as they approached their table. "Sorry we're late." Jay apologised, pulling out the chair for Allie. His eyes noted Kelly's arm on Erin.

"It's my fault." Allie added. "I wasn't sure of the dress code and Jay here..." She playfully swatted his chest. "...he was no help. He would've had me out the door in my sweats."

"Well you look amazing!" Erin replied, looking Allie up and down. Her legs seemed never ending.

"Thanks." Allie replied, smiling. "You look stunning as well. I never realised Jay's partner was so pretty. Of course until recently, I thought you were a guy."

Erin looked at Jay, confused, while Kelly stifled his laughter.

"Aaron, Erin...they all sound the same on the phone." Jay quickly explained, swallowing hard. He held his hand out to Severide. "Kelly...Jay, great to finally meet you."

"You too man." Kelly replied, shaking his hand.

"And Allie, this is my _female_ partner Erin Lindsay." Jay stated. "Erin, Kelly, this is my..."

"Friend." Allie inserted for him, knowing he was struggling for the correct terminology.

He looked down at Allie, a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes that Erin had never saw before. He was gently stroking Allie's back. "My very special friend Allie." He corrected, which made Allie beam.

Jay sat down beside Allie and took her hand in his. He turned around and called over to Hermann behind the bar their drink order – a beer for him and a white wine spritzer for Allie. He also ordered a beer and a red wine for Kelly and Erin. He turned his attention back to the table. "So..." He sighed...

"So..." Erin repeated, not sure where the conversation was meant to go now.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of overly polite conversation, Erin was frustrated. She had watched as Jay held Allie's hand in his and occasionally, when she said something that made her sound insecure, he would bring her hand up to his lips for reassurance. Occasionally, they would both look at each other with a silly grin and give each other quick kisses. They were so attentive to each other, it was sickening. She had never expected Jay to be the 'model' boyfriend and it was raising so many unwelcomed thoughts in her head.

Erin glanced over at Kelly. She could tell he was struggling with the PDAs between Jay and Allie. Erin knew that Kelly and her were not one of those PDA couples but she knew he was doing his best to keep up. His thumb was continually grazing her bare shoulder and ever so often, he would lean over and place a gentle kiss on her shoulder closest to him.

Erin knew she should return the favour by possibly snuggling up to him but she couldn't relax enough to let herself. She was so confused. Was this really her partner Jay Halstead? The guy she had set up numerous times with her friends only for him to bail out after one date?

Then a sickening thought entered her head. What if those set ups had never worked because Jay wasn't over Allie – Allie was the only one for him. Apart from Gabi Dawson, who was an undercover target, Erin had never seen him fawning over another girl.

She needed to know the nature of their relationship and polite conversation was not going to uncover it so she decided to start her line of questioning. "So Allie..." She started to say, her fingers toying with the napkin in front of her, trying to sound as casual as possible. "...I heard that you and Jay were high school sweethearts."

Allie looked coyly at Jay and let his hand go. She then placed her hand on his knee. Jay stretched back, placing his newly released hand around Allie's waist. Jay looked knowingly at Erin; he knew what she was playing at. Erin shrugged in return, playing innocent.

"I guess you could call us that." Allie answered, looking at Erin. "I mean we dated both our junior and senior year."

"Wow! Two years; that's like a life time in high school!" Kelly scoffed, getting involved in the conversation while Erin tried to take in the answer Allie supplied.

Allie looked at Jay for reassurance. "I guess but it doesn't feel that long when it's with the right person." Allie replied.

Erin noted how Jay smiled when Allie answered the question. She leaned forward, releasing herself from Kelly's gentle hold. She looked at Jay, before focusing on Allie. "Allie, maybe you can help me out?" She asked. "Jay never talks about high school and what type of person he was back then which kinda has me thinking he was a nerd, so was he?" Erin ignored the daggers that Jay was throwing her through his eyes.

"A nerd?" Allie laughed. "No way...although his 3.7 GPA could lead you to believe it."

A 3.7 GPA? Erin shook her head; suddenly her GPA of 2.8 didn't seem so impressive. "So who was he then?" Erin pressed again.

"I was a jock, okay?" Jay replied taking the attention off Allie.

"A jock?" Erin repeated, silently hating the fact that her boyfriend seemed to know her partner better than her. "But I've never actually seen you play sports...just watch them. I mean, what sport did you play?"

"You really should be asking what sport he didn't play." Allie answered, looking at Jay, smiling proudly. "He was the captain of the soccer team, on the baseball team, on the swim team, the track team and he also played a little ice hockey."

"Wow!" Erin sighed, wondering why Jay was so hesitant about sharing who he was. "So let me guess, you were a cheerleader?" Her question came out a little too abruptly.

"Erin!" Kelly scolded, while Jay shot her a look.

"Um, no actually I wasn't." Allie replied.

"Allie was the editor of the school paper, chair of the dance committee, treasurer of the school council." Jay replied, his hand stroking Allie's back as he looked at her, full of pride. "Oh, and she ran the teen helpline."

"So how did you two meet?" Erin asked. "Did Jay phone the help line?" She was joking; they could tell.

Allie looked at Jay and smiled before turning her attention to Erin. "I was asked to write up a profile on the school's star athlete so we spent a few afternoons together and after the profile was published, Jay asked me out." Allie replied. "The rest is high school history."

"How sweet!" Erin muttered, hoping she didn't vomit in her mouth.

"So now you know who Jay and I were in high school, who were you?" Allie asked while Jay grimaced. He knew that his high school experience and Erin's was completely different which is why didn't want to share it.

Erin focused on the napkin in her hands, debating how to answer the question without revealing too much. She knew that Jay was watching her. She looked up. "High school wasn't exactly for me." Erin replied. "I just kept my head down and waited for graduation."

She could see the empathy in Allie's eyes as Allie nodded her head. "I know how lucky Jay and I were. For most kids, high school is the worst four years of their lives; I see it every day in my job as a school counsellor." Allie stated. "High school does suck for the majority but on the plus side, for most, life after high school is so much better."

"You're telling me." Erin agreed, her eyes meeting Jay's as Kelly gave her a reassuring squeeze of the arm.

Jay cleared his throat and turned his attention towards Severide. "So Kelly, you want to share how high school defined you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to feel left out." Erin added; a small smile on her lips.

"Not much to share." Kelly replied. "I was kinda like Erin; I hid out in auto class and wood shop until graduation."

"Well, now we've let high school define us, I'm going to head to the ladies and you men can get some drinks in." Erin stated, sliding off her chair.

"Oh, I'll join you!" Allie exclaimed, jumping up.

"Great!" Erin muttered, realising that Jay and Kelly were going to be by themselves.

* * *

Erin and Allie stood in front of the mirrors at Molly's washing their hands and adjusting their appearance. "So how did you and Kelly meet?" Allie asked.

"We met through a case." Erin replied, matter of factly.

"It must be great though." Allie said. "Dating a fireman?"

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, confused.

"Well isn't it every women's fantasy to bed a fireman?" Allie retorted.

"Yeah, I guess that side is definitely a highlight." Erin agreed, smirking. "I mean, there's definitely nothing to complain about in that department." She realised what she just said and silently cursed herself. Why the hell was she discussing her sex life with practically a stranger? She had barely made these comments to Burgess or Nadia yet.

"Yeah, Jay is pretty amazing in bed too. His touch, it burns my skins...and his lips, oh my God! " Allie purred. "It totally sucks that he happened to be my first because every guy failed in comparison after that." She noticed the look in Erin's eyes and began blushing. "I'm sorry; Jay would kill me if he knew I was talking to you like this."

"Actually, I think he would love it." Erin stated. "I'm sure every guy loves the idea of their girlfriend bragging about how great they are in bed."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I can't talk to my girlfriends about Jay." Allie said. "They're convinced I'll end up hurt. They think I'm crazy for even considering moving back."

"Jay would never dream of hurting you, at least not intentionally." Erin reasoned. Allie nodded her head and then focused on her reflection. Erin turned herself around and leaned against the sink. "Allie, tell me I'm out of line if you want but if Jay is your dream guy, why did you break up? Was it because of Ben's death?"

"No...Ben's murder happened a long time after that." Allie replied. "We broke up because after high school, Jay enlisted."

"And you didn't want that?" Erin tried to guess.

"No, I always knew that was going to be his plan." Allie replied, looking directly at Erin. "Jay just didn't see me as part of that plan. He knew if we stayed together, we'd marry before he was deployed, because Jay would want to make sure I was looked after if he didn't make it back. He thought I deserved better than being an army wife. In his eyes, I worked hard enough to get into college on a full scholarship; he didn't want to spoil things. I thought I could go to college and be his wife, he thought differently."

"I'm sorry." Erin stated.

"That's Jay, always doing what he thinks is best for everyone." Allie sighed. "But I'm still here and so is he, single and desperately wanting to know what this all means."

* * *

"I'm beginning to think we've been blown off," Jay joked as he stood at the bar with Severide. The girls had been gone at least ten minutes. "But I guess that's girls and bathrooms."

"Allie seems like a very special girl." Kelly stated, looking directly at Jay. "It's a shame she's only visiting."

"She'll be back in a few weeks." Jay replied, focusing on getting Hermann's attention.

"Yeah Erin mentioned she may be moving back to Chicago." Kelly said.

"Yeah, it's an idea she's toying with." Jay stated.

"But it would be great if she did move back, for you I mean." Kelly said. "You'd probably like to have her here."

Jay looked at Kelly. "Allie knows who wants her here." Jay stated firmly. "So why don't you just say what you're hinting at?"

"I'm serious about Erin." Kelly stressed.

"If this is where you warn me off Erin then don't worry, she was off limits before you even came on the scene and she's still off limits now." Jay retorted.

"I'm not warning you, I'm just talking to you...man to man." Kelly stated.

"You don't want me to hang out with her, do you?" Jay asked.

"I never said that." Kelly retorted.

"Yeah but it's what you're implying." Jay observed. "And I can stop calling her up to hang out but you can't stop Erin. She's her own person."

"I know that." Kelly replied.

"Well as long as you know, I'm not the problem here." Jay retorted, just as he spotted Erin and Allie approaching.

"What? You guys haven't even been served yet?" Erin exclaimed, slipping in beside Kelly and wrapping her arm around him.

"Maybe it's a sign that we should hit the road." Jay replied, talking Allie's hand in his. "You do have an early flight tomorrow."

Allie looked at Jay and Kelly. She could sense the tension between them. "You're right!" She stated, wrapping herself against Jay. "Thanks for tonight. It was great to meet you both."

"You too Allie...Jay." Kelly retorted.

"Oh, well, safe journey." Erin replied, trying to read her partner but failing miserably.

"See you tomorrow partner." Jay replied, his poker face telling nothing.

They left the bar. Erin turned to Kelly, completely confused. However, Kelly had already turned away, focused on getting Hermann's attention.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking with this story. I am really appreciating any reviews so please feel free to comment, good or bad. I can take it! LOL!**

**The next chapter or two may have a rating of M so please be warned!**

**Chapter 8**

_Jay sat on the arm of Erin's couch, beer in hand. He was wearing his usual jeans, t-shirt and black hoodie/leather jacket combo. Erin walked towards him, dressed in jean and a black V-neck tank top, exposing a healthy amount of cleavage that her push up bra supplied._

"_So what's on the menu tonight?" Jay asked. "Chinese? Pizza? Thai?"_

"_Me." Erin answered, slipping her arms around his neck. Before he had a time to question her, she covered his lips with hers. Her hands travelled down onto his shoulders, beginning to remove his jacket._

_She felt him pull away, their foreheads and noses still touching. "Erin?" He asked, his eyes searching hers for answers._

"_Sssshhhh!" She whispered before taking over his mouth with hers. She felt his strong hands grab her waist, pulling her into him. She could feel his fingers grip the edge her tank top, just as her hands gripped the edge of his t-shirt. Simultaneously, they broke apart to remove each other's tops._

_They both sighed admirable gasps at each other's bodies, before Jay's mouth buried itself amongst Erin's cleavage, beginning a trail of kisses back towards her mouth. Erin arched her back to give him better access as her fingers located his belt and removed it. She began to undo the button and zip of his jeans._

_As Jay finished his trail of kisses up her neck and jaw line, he looked her in the eyes, his trademark cheeky smile making his eyes dance with lust. Erin returned the smile before pushing him back onto the couch. _

_She climbed on top of him and began her own trail of kisses up his chest towards his mouth. She could feel his fingers unclasp her bra and the straps slowly slip off her shoulders..._

"Ring, ring. Ring, ring." Rang out her cellphone. Erin jumped out her sleep, her fingers gripping her sheets, her toes curled, her breasts feeling particularly tender.

"Hello." She couldn't help but pant.

"Erin, tell your boyfriend to go home." Voight's stern voice barked. "We got two dead bodies. Meet me at the River Walk asap!"

"Okay!" She panted, before flopping back onto her pillow.

She raised her hands and covered her face, her mind still spinning about the dream. What the hell was that about? Had Jay's 'model' boyfriend act and Allie's talk about how amazing he was in bed plant an idea in her? Whatever happened, she hoped a cold shower would cure her.

* * *

Erin stood at the river, surveying the scene before her. Before her lay a naked man and woman, both of them tied up, with obvious bruising to their necks and various stab wounds to their torsos. She would never get used to seeing these sights. Unfortunately, these scenes were not unusual in her line of work.

She noticed Voight walking towards her with Dawson; she could hear Jay also coming towards her from behind.

"Not a pretty sight before breakfast." Antonio stated. Erin nodded in agreement.

"What you got for me Halstead?" Voight asked.

"The victims were James and Callie Montgomery, married for the last two years."Jay replied, reading from his notepad. "James is a chief partner at Montgomery, Forbes and Wilkes."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Erin asked.

"That law firm represents about 70% of Chicago's crime lords." Voight answered.

"So what are we thinking?" Dawson asked. "Is this a sex game gone wrong or are there higher powers at play here?"

"Whatever it is, I think Homicide want in." Jay stated, nodding his head towards the two detectives hovering over the bodies.

"Dawson with me!" Voight barked before heading towards the detectives; Antonio following behind.

"Now I'm glad I said goodbye to Allie last night." Jay stated. "It would have been totally awkward trying to explain to her why I was leaving at 4:30 in the morning for two bodies."

"It's all part of the job." Erin retorted, coldly; staring ahead. "She'll have to learn to accept it."

"Erin, are you okay?" Jay asked, reaching out to place his hand on his shoulder.

Erin flinched and quickly brushed it off by stepping aside. "Yeah, of course." She muttered, his touch bringing back the actions of her dreams all too fast. She felt the heat of his touch. "I'm just focused on the job."

She walked away, towards Voight and Dawson, who were having a heated discussion with the Homicide detectives. Jay watched her go, completely puzzled. He couldn't help but think about Severide and his wishes for Jay to keep his distance. Had he requested the same from Erin? Was she complying with them? Was this the beginning of the end for their friendship and partnership?

* * *

Jay stood, a cup of coffee in his hand, leaning against the door frame of the break room, his eyes focused on Erin. She was sitting on the edge of her desk, staring at the case board. He wasn't sure if she was trying to figure out the connections of the case or if she had got lost in her own thoughts.

She had been so distance all day, even going off and having lunch by herself. And he wasn't sure if he had imagined it but he was sure she flinched every time he moved an inch towards her. The events of last night replayed over and over again. If Severide possibly wasn't to blame for her coldness, then what was?

Was it all the talk of high school? Had it stirred up bad feelings for her? This is why he had tried to avoid her seeing his year book or having the conversation she initiated with Allie. He didn't want her to feel so bad, in comparison to his experience.

"Um...Jay." He heard Nadia's voice from beside him. "I need your help."

He quickly looked sideways. "Are you in trouble?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. He suddenly wondered if Erin's distraction and distance involved Nadia.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Nadia said. "I need your help with something positive."

"Positive?" He asked, hating himself for feeling disappointed. "Sure, I could use some positivity."

"Well, I've been checking out the local community college." Nadia began. "I never finished high school because technically I should still be attending but I could do some courses to get my GED."

"Nadia, that's a great idea." Jay said; genuinely proud. Maybe this is the news he needed to get Erin out of her funk.

"Yeah, that's what I think." Nadia agreed. "It could lead to some secretarial courses that could help me build a career."

"So where do I help?" Jay asked. "Is it a question of money or..."

"Kinda, yeah." Nadia replied. "I was talking to one of the lecturers and they were saying if a sergeant supports my application then I could get my fees paid by Chicago P.D. But..."

"You're afraid to ask Voight." Jay guessed, looking over at Voight office. He was shouting down the phone; probably to Homicide as jurisdiction over the latest case had not been decided yet.

"Yeah...so could you?" Nadia pleaded.

"Does it have to be the sergeant from your department?" He asked.

"Nope." Nadia replied.

"Leave it with me Nads." He replied, placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Thanks Jay. I knew I could count on you!" Nadia explained, playfully punching him on the arm. She turned to walk away but paused and turned around again. "Oh and one more thing? I'd really appreciate it if Erin didn't know. I want it to be surprise."

"Sure." Jay replied. Nadia smiled happily and returned to her desk.

Jay returned his focus towards Erin. She hadn't moved an inch. He didn't even know if she was blinking, or breathing. His head and heart filled with concern. He had to find out what was wrong with his partner, and soon.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, again, this chapter is rated M. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this fic. Please continue! I love to read your thoughts and feelings about this story as I've hit a wall and need to get over my writer's block so please, inspire me!**

**Chapter 9**

_Erin lay on her bed, her bra firmly in place as her fingers gripped her bed sheets. She moaned and groaned, her body feeling ever so hot and sticky. "Jay...please!" She panted. His familiar face appeared from beneath the bed sheets; his hair tousled; his trademark grin firmly in place."Take me now. I need to feel you in me!" She pleaded as Jay placed gentle kisses on her stomach. _

"_Patience, Erin...patience."He replied, between kisses. "It will be worth the wait."_

'Beep beep, beep beep', her alarm clock rang out. Erin jumped up and looked around before switching off her alarm. Her hair was stuck to the back of her neck, her skin was on fire, and her breasts were in pain. This had to stop! What if Severide had stayed over and heard her moans and groans?

She knew Jay was so confused by her behaviour. She had avoided partnering him the last few days and was keeping any communications short and snappy. Thankfully for her, he was not inviting her over to hang out. She didn't know if she could trust herself to be alone with him.

* * *

Jay walked into the station. "Good morning Detective Halstead." Sergeant Platt greeted him.

"Morning Sergeant Platt." He replied, heading on towards the steps before he paused and headed towards the desk. "Sergeant Platt...can we talk?"

"Talk." She barked. He swallowed hard, forgetting how intimidating she could be at times.

"Oh, right we're doing it here." He muttered.

"I haven't all day Halstead!" She snapped.

"Oh right." Jay said, jumping to attention. "I um, I kinda have an offer for you...I'm hoping we can make a deal from it."

"An offer for me? Do tell." Sergeant Platt retorted, sarcastically.

"Oh right, um..." Jay stuttered. "Well ah, Ruzek mentioned that every year your dad comes to town and you need someone to play your fiancée."

"He told you that?" Sergeant Platt snapped.

"It's our little secret." Jay quickly brushed over it. "Anyway, this year, I'm offering to play your fiancée."

"And what makes you think I'd want you?" Sergeant Platt laughed. "I need a man...not a boy."

"I'm older than Ruzek." Jay replied, becoming embarrassed.

"In years...but not facial hair or body mass." Sergeant Platt highlighted.

"So I've got a boyish charm...I've never had any complaints." Jay said, trying to defend himself.

"Okay, fine." Sergeant Platt said, giving in. "So why are you making this offer? What do you need?"

"You know Nadia, the kid we have answering our phones?" Jay began. Sergeant Platt nodded. "Well, she wants to do her GED at the community college and if a sergeant signs off on it, the C.P.D. pays her fees, so will you sign off her application?"

"Sure." Sergeant Platt replied.

"Just like that?"Jay asked.

"I like Nadia...she reminds me of my younger self." Sergeant Platt replied. "I would have agreed without your offer if you had just asked."

"Right so you don't need me for that dinner when the time comes..." Jay stated, hopefully.

"Oh no, I'll need you." Sergeant Platt replied. She reached out and pinched his chin. "Don't worry; I'll give you two weeks notice. It'll give you time to try and grow some hair."

"Thanks?" Jay replied, already filled with dread.

"You can go now." Sergeant Platt stated.

"Oh right." Jay said, before running off towards the stairs; Sergeant Platt smirking as he left.

* * *

When Jay finally entered the office, the team had already gathered around the case board. Jay looked at the board wondering if they had a new case but found the same information from the bodies they had been called out to the other night.

"Boss, why are we even looking into this?" Ruzek asked. "Homicide has been given jurisdiction."

"Because Ruzek, something about this case feels off." Voight hissed. "I know this case will get fired back to us when Homicide realise they've bitten off more than they can chew so we might as well have a head start."

"I might have an in with the law firm Montgomery was a partner at." Erin supplied.

"Okay, take Halstead and let me know how it works out." Voight replied.

Jay inwardly smiled. This was the first time in a few days that they'd been partnered together. She couldn't avoid him this time.

"Actually, can I take Atwater?" Erin asked. She could sense Voight was going to deny her request and she couldn't be alone in a car with Jay. "It's just, my C.I. has a thing for black guys."

"Fine!" Voight barked. "Atwater, go take one for the team."

"Don't worry Atwater..." Erin reassured as they moved out; not realising that Jay had followed them out to the stairwell. "...you had to get your cherry popped at some point."

"Ha ha Lindsey!" Atwater replied. "Why do you really need me instead of Halstead?"

"I told you...as racist as it sounds, she likes black guys." Erin replied.

"Hey Atwater, can you give us a sec?" Jay called from behind, following them down the stairs.

Atwater looked at Erin, then at Jay, and then back to Erin. He could tell that Erin really didn't want to talk but he could also tell Jay wasn't going to give up. He didn't want to get caught up in any partnership drama. "Sure...I'll meet you at the car, and yes, I know you're driving." Atwater said and left them alone on the stairwell.

"What the hell Jay?" Erin snapped.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked.

"Jay, I hate to break it to you but the world does not revolve around you!" Erin hissed. "I'm bringing Atwater because he's got what I need."

"I'm not just talking about today." Jay replied. He reached out to take hold of her hand. Erin flinched, as if he burned her skin and pulled away. Now he was more convinced than ever that Severide had asked Erin to keep her distance. "Erin, just remember, that during working hours, no matter what is going on in our outside lives, I'm _your _partner. Talk to me."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Erin replied before walking away, down the staircase.

Jay sighed, watching her go and then returned to the office. He saw Nadia at her desk and realised he hadn't told her yet about her GED application. He walked towards her. "Hey Nads, your little problem has been solved." He said as he arrived at her desk. "Platt will sign off on it."

"Thanks Jay." Nadia said, smiling. "How did you...?"

"You don't want to know." Jay replied jokingly, before turning to return to his desk. He felt Nadia reach out and grab his wrist. He turned to look at her, confused.

"Are you two okay?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern.

He instantly knew that she was talking about him and Erin. He hung his head, it was finally confirmed that it wasn't all in his head, Nadia had noticed it too. He looked at Nadia and forced a smile. "Yeah...she just gets like that when she's PMSing."

Nadia nodded. She could tell that he was lying. She had lived with Erin. She knew all about her PMS and this wasn't it; but she also didn't want Jay to dwell on her concerns so she smiled, and accepted his lie.

* * *

"So much for her liking black guys..." Atwater stated, looking directly at Erin as they entered the station. "...saying she's a lesbian!"

"Maybe its black girls she likes." Erin shrugged. "I get a little confused at times. At least we got some information."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew about her sexual orientation before I went on the flirt offensive." Atwater complained, waving to Burgess and her new partner at the desk as they made their way towards the stairwell.

"That was you flirting?" Erin teased, her eyes resting on Burgess and new partner Roman, displaying what seemed to be playful banter. The banter she used to share with Jay. "Hey, Atwater...I need to talk Burgess a sec. Can you go ahead and update the team for me?"

"Sure." Atwater replied, completing the security scanner to enter the stairwell. There was not much to update. The firm didn't think any of their criminal clientele had been involved in the murders. Apparently, the Montgomery's had a taste for the dark side in terms of their bedroom antics. This was looking more and more like a sex act gone wrong.

Erin walked towards the front desk. "Hi Roman, Burgess." Erin stated. She focused on Burgess. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Burgess replied. She looked at her partner.

"I think I have paper work to file." Roman said and made a quick exit.

"He seems nice." Erin observed.

"Yeah he is." Burgess replied. "He's kinda helping me remember how great it is being a uniform cop."

"That's nice." Erin said.

"Lindsay, are we just exchanging pleasantries or do you need to talk to me about something?" Burgess asked.

Erin led Burgess away from the desk. She did not want Sergeant Platt being aware of her conversation. "So um, you and Ruzek...do you regret it?" Erin finally asked.

"What? No, of course not." Burgess replied. "I mean, I wish things happened under different circumstances..."

"Even though he cost you your chance in intelligence?" Erin asked.

"Wow!" Burgess sighed, taken aback. "I'm not going to lie, it hurt but I don't know, lately I've been seeing there's life outside intelligence. Why'd you ask?"

Erin sighed; debating whether or not she should share. "If I talk to you about this, it has to stay between us." Erin pleaded. "Okay?"

"Of course." Burgess replied, becoming concerned. "Wait! Has Ruzek cheated on me? I mean, I know he's a little jealous of Roman but I already told him nothing is going on..."

"What? No of course not!" Erin exclaimed. She saw the relief wash over Burgess. "I um, I've been having inappropriate dreams and thoughts about Halstead."

Burgess scoffed. Erin looked at her, her eyes questioning her. "I'm sorry but I'm sure a lot of females in this station have had those thoughts." Burgess explained. "How bad could they be?"

"Pretty bad when you can't even trust yourself to let your boyfriend stay over just in case you call out something in your sleep." Erin replied. "I mean, my life has become a constant cold shower. I can't even stand near him, never mind be alone..."

"Which is crucial for being partners." Burgess stated.

"Exactly, so what do I do?" Erin asked.

"Well, a few of my flight attendant friends have had similar experiences." Burgess began. "For most of them, the best way for them to get over it was to get under someone else."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Erin asked, knowing she'd already tried with Severide.

"It's kinda like an itch." Burgess replied. "You're gonna have to scratch it."

Erin hung her head. "That's what I was worried about."

* * *

Erin sat at her desk, watching the rest of the of the intelligence team finish up for the day, each of them saying goodbye as they left. She watched as Jay slipped into the bathroom by himself.

Erin took a deep breath and stood up and followed him into the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, she found him standing by the sink, washing his hands.

"Erin?" He gasped with surprise.

Erin did not respond. Instead, she looked in all the cubicles, to ensure no one else was in the bathroom. When she was convinced they were clear, she locked the door and stepped towards Jay.

"So, you've finally decided to talk to me?" Jay asked confused.

He never got an answer as Erin's lips covered his and her hands went directly for his belt. At first he was frozen on the spot; taken by surprise; but then his reactions kicked in. His arms lightly gripped her wrists and removed them from his belt as he pulled back. "Erin." He said softly.

"Sssshhh, it's okay. This can be our little secret. Allie never needs to know." Erin replied, moving forward to cover his mouth with hers again.

"Erin!" Jay barked, his grip on her wrists firmer as he push her way, keeping her at arm's length. "What the hell?"

"Don't you want this?" Erin asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. She had never expected him to reject her. "Don't you want me?"

"Not like this." Jay replied. "Not as some sort of revenge against Severide for him asking you to stay away from me." He was sure this display was Erin rebelling against Kelly's request.

"Wait! What?" Erin stuttered, confused. "Did Kelly ask you to stay away from me?" The anger began to build up inside her. Now she realised why Jay didn't invite her to hang out.

"I thought..." Jay began. "Look, he's getting serious about you Erin and I can see he makes you happy; I just don't want to complicate things."

"Well you have!" She snapped.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Because you let your girlfriend fill my head with ideas about how amazing you are and now I can't think about anything else!" Erin retorted.

Suddenly, every flinch she had when he touched her; every time she avoided being alone with him; it all made sense. "Erin..." He began; his voice ever so soft.

Erin stepped towards him, her wrists still in Jay's hold. She gently kissed his lips. "We can have this Jay." She whispered between kisses. "Nobody needs to know." She slowly felt Jay respond to her kisses, his grip getting lighter, and his lips relaxing. "It's just sex."

Suddenly, Erin felt his whole body become hard as he completely released his grasp and stepped back. Erin looked at him, confused. "Jay..." She said softly.

"I can't do this." He replied.

"Why? Because of Allie?" Erin asked.

"No, because of you." He replied. Erin looked at him, confused. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "I don't just want sex...I want you...all of you; mind, body and soul."

She paused. She hadn't expected this. She always thought their chemistry was pure sexual tension, not genuine romantic feelings. "I can't..." Erin trailed off.

"I know...but I can't accept any substitutions." Jay stated, removing his hand.

"So what does this mean?" Erin asked.

"What it always should have meant." Jay answered. "We're just partners...professional partners." He unlocked the bathroom door and left, leaving Erin by herself; deep in thought about what had just happened.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I just want to say thank you for the response to the last chapter. I am completely floored! I really appreciate all the positivity and love for this fic. Unfortunately, I think this chapter will disappoint as the story probably isn't going the direction you expected but I don't think the show will rush Linstead so I can't rush it either but it will happen...maybe one day ;) **

**Please read and review because I'm writing a few chapters ahead (to allow me to post twice a week rather than once a week) and I am struggling as I have started a case (which is the means to the beginning of Linstead) and I can't write crime at all! Please, let me know what you think. I can take the honesty. **

**Chapter 10**

_A few weeks later..._

Erin walked beside Kelly as he pushed the shopping cart around the supermarket. Erin had her cell phone to her ear. "Nadia, can you call me back?" She requested. "We were meant to meet up to do the Thanksgiving shopping. Where are you? Call me."

"Is everything okay?" Kelly asked, looking sideways at Erin.

"I swear I don't know what is going on with that girl." Erin ranted. "Over the last two weeks, she's barely in at night. I just hope she hasn't started doing anything to jeopardise her recovery."

"Maybe she's got herself a boyfriend?" Kelly suggested as Erin tossed a few cans of pumpkin filling in the cart.

"Exactly! Relationships are a big no no for at least a year after rehab." Erin stated. "I dunno, maybe she's just hanging with Jay and Antonio."

"Wouldn't you know if she was?" Kelly asked.

Erin looked at him. "Not really. Halstead hasn't really hung out with me since Allie left town." Erin stated, watching his eyes for a reaction. She had never confronted him about the request he had made for Jay to keep his distance. Little did he know that Jay was keeping things strictly professional for a different reason.

There wasn't a flicker in his eyes. "Huh, Halstead and Allie must be pretty serious then." Kelly observed.

"He must be." Erin agreed, highly disappointed that he could hide his reaction so well. Did this mean he was an expert liar? She shook her head and told herself to stop being so silly, after all, she was the one who threw herself at Jay only to be rejected.

"I don't know why you're even bothering making Thanksgiving dinner." Kelly said. "You could just come to the fire house and have it with me. Mills is a mean cook."

"I'll let you know my yams rock!" Erin exclaimed. "Anyway, I always have Thanksgiving dinner with Voight, he's my family and I'm all he's got now."

"Well maybe you could stop by on the day?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Erin muttered, returning her focus to her shopping list.

Kelly looked at her and shook his head, trying to get all the negative thoughts out of his head. He couldn't help but feel that over the last few weeks, Erin was pulling away from him, and he didn't know why.

* * *

When Erin entered the break room the next morning, she found Nadia and Jay already there, drinking coffee. They muttered hello and she acknowledged it with a nod as she walked towards the coffee. She poured herself a cup and focused her eyes on Nadia.

"Where were you last night Nadia?" She asked. "Did you forget that we were meant to shop for the Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Sorry, I completely spaced." Nadia replied. "I was hanging out with a friend."

"Oh really, do I know this friend?" Erin pushed.

"I don't think so." Nadia replied. "Why?"

"Because you sure seem to be hanging out a lot... almost every weeknight." Erin retorted.

"You don't need to know all my friends." Nadia replied. "I can have a life without you." Nadia stormed out of the break room.

Erin was going to follow when Jay's voice stopped her. "Don't." He simply said. "I know you, you're planning on putting a tail on her."

"But..." Erin began to argue as she turned to face him.

"Erin, she needs to have her own life, you need to trust her." Jay stated.

"She's barely out of rehab Jay and she's out most evenings." Erin replied. "I can't help but worry about what she's doing and who with."

"She's been hanging with me." Jay stated. He knew that Nadia had been going to community college but he also knew she didn't want Erin knowing yet. "At least some of the nights anyway. She's helping me pull together some apartment viewings for Allie."

"Oh." Erin sighed. "Allie's coming back?"

"Yeah, for Thanksgiving. She flies in tomorrow." Jay replied. "Her parents are actually going to celebrate it this year. It's their first since Ben..." He trailed off.

"Well that's great!" Erin exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jay agreed. "I mean, I'll have to miss the dinner at Voight's but..."

"No, I um, totally get it." Erin replied.

Jay nodded and stepped out of the break room, leaving Erin alone.

* * *

Jay sat at his desk, watching Antonio at his desk, having a heated discussion with Laura over the phone. "But Laura..." He heard Antonio say. "...it's Thanksgiving!" And then the phone slammed down.

He watched as Antonio lifted the stapler and prepared to throw it but then put it down again.

Jay stood up and grabbed his jacket. "C'mon Dawson, I think we need a hot dog." He stated, knowing his mentor needed time out.

Dawson reluctantly nodded and followed Jay out of the office.

Within a few minutes, Jay was driving them towards a diner. Jay and Antonio had not spoken since they left the office. Finally, Antonio spoke. "Thanks man!"

Jay nodded. He knew Antonio was having a hard time. "I'm guessing Laura won't let you see the kids on Thanksgiving." He said.

"They'll not even be in Chicago." Antonio replied. "It's Thanksgiving! It's all about family! And my options are spending it with my baby sister and her fire house crew or my boss. How the hell did my life get like this?"

"I know it's an adjustment buddy but we're here for you." Jay stated. "We're your family too." Jay's cell phone began to ring.

"Do you need to get that?" Antonio asked.

"Nah, it's probably a realtor." Jay answered. "I can call them back."

"You moving? 'Cos it looks like I'll more than likely have a few spare rooms at my house now." Antonio offered.

"Thanks man but it's actually for Allie." Jay replied. "She wants to check out a few places while she's home for the holidays."

"So the big move is happening?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Jay replied. "She's set up an interview with St. Matthew's Prep as well."

"And how do you feel about the move?" Antonio asked.

"I haven't really thought about it." Jay replied. "I mean, I love having her here and I'm glad we re-connected."

"But is she cut out for being married to a cop?" Antonio asked.

"Jeez Antonio, we're barely dating!" Jay exclaimed.

"C'mon Halstead, are you telling me that you haven't even considered that you're a big pro on her list of pros and cons for moving?" Antonio shot back.

"I haven't made Allie any promises." Jay replied. "I mean sure, I could see us getting serious..."

"Well as a guy going through a divorce, can I give you some advice?" Antonio asked.

"I'm guessing you're gonna go ahead anyway." Jay retorted.

"As as couple, you might think you and Allie are strong." Antonio began. "But don't think of your relationship as 'Jay and Allie', think of it as 'Detective Halstead and his wife' and think about how many shots get fired at you and how many lies you tell on a daily basis. Now, do you think Allie will be able to happily live with that, especially if she's got a kid at home calling you daddy? Because when I popped the question to Laura, I didn't consider all that. I just considered how much I loved her and now, maybe if I had've asked myself those questions, I would have saved my family a lot of hurt."

"I guess." Jay muttered.

"All I'm saying is make sure you consider everything because I know what a big heart you have kid, and I know you don't want Allie ending up a casualty." Antonio said.

"Yeah I know." Jay muttered, deep in thought. "I know."

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thank you to everyone who is sticking with this story. I really appreciate it. There will be few rocky moments before Linstead will happen but my writers block had a productive day yesterday so fingers crossed the quality will improve ;) **

**Just an advance warning, the next few chapters will involve Allie but she's a means to an end so please don't hate me! LOL! As always, if you read it, please review it. I can take the honest feedback! Thanks!**

**Chapter 11**

Jay was sitting in Allie's parents' house, at the dinner table; a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs in the middle of the table. Allie's father was sitting directly opposite him and Allie was sitting to his left. Allie's mother entered the dining room, carrying a plate of garlic bread and a bowl of salad. "There, I think that is everything." She said as she placed them in the middle of the table. She took her seat on Jay's right.

"This looks amazing mum." Allie said, helping herself to salad.

"It smells delicious." Jay added. "I don't know how long it's been since I had a home cooked meal."

"I can tell." Mrs Corson observed, serving a large portion of spaghetti on Jay's plate. "You're too thin."

"Mum!" Allie squealed in embarrassment as Jay laughed, before taking a gulp of the wine in front of him.

"Leave the poor kid alone." Allie's father added. "He has to stay lean and fit to chase down bad guys."

"Which is why he needs more nutrition than what he gets out of a diet of pizzas, Chinese, beer and coffee." Mrs Corson said. Jay slightly choked on his drink. "Yes Jay, I can tell your daily diet."

"I will definitely try to cook more." Jay said.

"I wish you would." Mrs Corson said. "I didn't spend all that time in the kitchen with you during high school for you to live on take out."

Jay smiled, remembering how many dishes he had learnt to make just watching Allie's mother pulling together their family dinners, which he normally attended. "Well maybe I can start again by helping you with the Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Are you crazy?" Mr Corson scoffed while Allie laughed.

Jay ignored them. "You did teach me how to make a mean pecan pie." Jay reminded Mrs Corson.

"Thank you Jay but no thanks." Mrs Corson replied. "If you learn the secrets of my Thanksgiving dinner then you'll be able to make your own. I want you to need to come here every year, especially with my grandkids."

"Oh god!" Allie squealed, burying her head in her hands while Jay laughed, his face becoming red and flushed.

"Look what you did...you embarrassed them." Mr Corson said.

"I'm sorry but let's face it..." Mrs Corson said. "...the both you haven't found anyone in the 10 years you've been apart. Am I the only one that thinks you two reconnecting again is a sign?"

"Mum..." Allie groaned, still embarrassed. She couldn't even look over at Jay. She felt Jay reach over and take her hand in his. He could always handle her mother better than her. She glanced over at him as his thumb traced over her hand. He was looking right at her, before focusing on her mother.

"While I think it may be a little early to be planning having the grandkids over for Thanksgiving..." Jay began. "...I think you can safely say your grandkids will be coming to your home for Thanksgiving, especially given their mother's culinary skills."

"Hey!" Allie scoffed, laughing.

"Why do you think I taught you how to cook?" Mrs Corson replied.

"I'm sitting right here you know?" Allie exclaimed, jokingly. She glanced over at Jay and their eyes met. He gently kissed her hand before letting it go. He began talking to her father about sports. Allie smiled inwardly; another tricky situation diffused by Jay Halstead's charm offensive; it definitely had to be his superpower!

* * *

Jay and Allie sat on the couch in her parents' front room; in front of the TV, which was showing some sort of reality show. Allie was curled into Jay, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder; her feet curled up under her. Jay had his arm wrapped around her; his head slightly resting against hers.

Allie's fingers traced up and down Jay's chest as her eyes stayed focused on the TV. "I'm so sorry about my mother." She said. "She can be so embarrassing!"

"It's her job." Jay replied. "You know I love your folks, I can handle her. She just wants you to be happy."

"And I am happy...here; with you." Allie replied. There was silence.

Jay gently kissed the top of her head as he tried to push Antonio's words of advice out of his head. He knew that Antonio was going through a hard time but he and Allie were different; they had too much history; she knew him too well; she wouldn't make him choose between his job and their relationship or whatever this was becoming.

His cell phone began to ring. Allie automatically shifted out of his hold to allow him to answer it, which he did. "Halstead here. The Riverwalk? Yeah, can you pick me up? I'm at Allie's folks?" He said, talking down his phone.

"Is everything okay?" Allie asked but Jay briefly ignored her and provided Allie's address over the phone.

He closed his phone and stood up; his eyes falling on Allie; who was staring up at him, her eyes questioning him. "I have to go to a call out." He answered. "Erin is coming to pick me up."

Allie nodded, knowingly as Allie's parents walked into the sitting room, after washing up.

"You heading out Jay?" Mr Corson asked.

"You can't leave without a plate..." Mrs Corson began to say, already heading to the kitchen to make up a plate of leftovers.

"Please don't...I have to head to a call out." Jay called after her.

"At this time?" Mr Corson exclaimed.

"Daddy, crime doesn't work nine to five." Allie exclaimed.

"But..." Mr Corson began to argue.

"Stay safe." Allie said, cutting off her father.

Jay smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thanks for understanding." He said. He headed towards the door. He turned to Mr Corson. "And thanks for dinner." He stepped out the door, just as Mrs Corson came out with a plate.

"He didn't get his plate..." She said, trailing off; highly disappointed.

* * *

Jay stepped into Erin's car. "Thanks for collecting me." He said.

"No problem. It's not like I'd let you drive." Erin retorted.

Jay smiled and looked at Erin; her jeans were covered in flour. "What the hell were you at?" He asked, laughing.

"I've been trying to make pecan pie." Erin replied. "Because apparently, since you brought pecan pie last year, my pumpkin pie is not enough for Voight now."

Jay smiled as he remembered the pie he brought last year to Voight's home. He'd only been in the department a few weeks when Erin had invited him to join them. He'd been so nervous he didn't know what to bring so he brought the only Thanksgiving dish he knew how to make.

"You know, I can make the pie and drop it off on my way to Allie's?" Jay offered.

"Are you sure you'll have time?" Erin retorted. "I mean, between family dinners and house hunting with Allie..."

"I'll always have time for my intelligence family." Jay stated, interrupting Erin and her rant.

"Your right, I'm sorry." She sighed, realising how her tone came across. "Thank you for your offer, I'd really appreciate it."

"You okay?" Jay asked, trying to get to the cause of her rant.

"I'm fine." Erin snapped.

"Erin..." Jay said softly. "Talk to me..."

"No, you'll get mad at me." Erin replied.

"Erin, what did you do?" He asked. She focused on the road, looking sheepish. "Oh, please don't tell me you had Nadia followed?" Erin said nothing. Her silence answering the question. "Erin!"

"I'm sorry but she's never available in the evenings." Erin retorted. "I needed a little piece of mind just to make sure."

"And what did you find out?" Jay asked.

"She was having coffee with three guys, around the corner from the community college." Erin replied. "I'm running a background check on them now."

"Erin, please!" Jay pleaded. "You have to stop this and trust her." He could probably guess those three guys were her classmates.

"I do trust her." Erin replied. "I just don't trust the people she is choosing to hang out with."

"Erin..." Jay began to say just as the car came to a stop. He noticed Voight and Dawson walking towards them. He also noticed a few homicide detectives further back. He stepped out of the car, just as Erin stepped out.

"What we got?" Erin asked.

"Two bodies; both naked and tied up; with bruising to their necks and wounds to their torsos." Dawson replied.

"The same M.O. as the Montgomery's." Jay observed.

"Shit!" Erin muttered, knowing what that meant.

"I don't care who technically has jurisdiction!" Voight barked. "This case is now our number one priority! Got it?" Antonio, Jay and Erin all nodded in agreement.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so I'm guessing a lot of you didn't really like the last chapter. I'm sorry. That chapter and the next few chapters I was going through some bad writers block but hopefully, this chapter will be a bit an improvement but not perfect. Please read and review, I really do appreciate any comments, good or bad. Thank you!**

**Chapter 12**

The intelligence team sat around the case board, looking up at the evidence they had already gathered over the weeks from the Montgomery killings. Everyone had their notepads with them.

"Okay, so what do we know about our second set of victims?" Voight barked.

"The deceased are Professor Lara Finley and her toyboy student lover Jacob Jones." Ruzek replied.

"Lara was a professor at the University of Chicago and on the Leadership of Women Council." Erin said. "She was pretty popular on campus, especially with the male students hence her toyboy lover Jacob Jones, a former student of hers from last year."

"And have we a link to the Montgomery's?" Voight asked.

"Not yet." Jay replied. "All we really know about the Montgomery's is they had an adventurous sex life. I was thinking maybe we should drop by Jacob's fraternity brothers because if there is anyone he's gonna tell about his sex life with the professor it's them."

"Good idea Halstead...take Ruzek with you." Voight ordered.

Jay and Ruzek stood up, gathering their stuff just as Nadia walked into the office.

"Ah, before you go anywhere Halstead, Allie is waiting down stairs for you." Nadia stated.

"Oh shit!" Jay muttered, suddenly remembering that he'd actually booked today off as a personal day to go look at apartments with Allie.

"Problem Halstead?" Voight barked.

"No, of course not!" Jay lied.

"Excuse me Halstead!" Nadia barked. "I worked really really hard to secure those viewings for you. I practically had to flash one of the realtors to get you in."

"You did what?" Erin snapped, jumping out of her seat to spin around to face Nadia. Nadia could see the anger in her eyes.

"Kidding, obviously!" Nadia lied.

"Oh yeah, you had booked off today..." Voight remembered.

"Yeah but the case is the priority..." Jay began to say.

"No, go." Voight ordered. "Human Resources get really pissy with me when you guys don't use your personal days. Atwater can take your place."

"Thanks boss." Jay muttered. He stopped at Ruzek as he walked out. "Enjoy the frat house."

"Oh I will!" Ruzek replied, happily.

* * *

"And as you can see, this apartment has great space and lighting." The female realtor said leading Jay and Allie through an apartment. It had wooden floors throughout, except the tiled kitchen and bathroom floors. The windows in the sitting room and bedrooms were ceiling to floor. The walls were a mixture of exposed red brickwork and painted cream.

"Wow! This place is wow!" Allie gasped. She spun around to face Jay. "Don't you think Jay?"

"Huh?" He asked; his mind still on the case. "Yeah, it's great!" Allie looked at him, her eyes questioning him.

The realtor could sense the tension between them. "You know, I'm just gonna step out and let you discuss this place." She said.

"Thank you!" Allie called after her before spinning around to face Jay. "What the hell Jay? You've been spaced out the last few viewings. Do you not want to be here?"

"Allie, it's you that needs an apartment." Jay retorted. "Does it really matter what I think?"

"Well I would like your opinion too." Allie replied.

"Why?" Jay asked, waving his arms. "I'm not gonna be living here."

"Well you could be." Allie replied.

"What?" Jay exclaimed. Suddenly all of Dawson's, Ruzek's and Nadia's comments about Allie expecting some sort of commitment flooded into his mind.

"C'mon Jay, please try and tell me you haven't thought about where this is going?" Allie answered. "I mean, your place is great but it's too small for the both of us and if I was to move back, I know _us_, it'd only be a few months before we move in together so ..."

"Allie, you know that I think it would be great if you moved home but us...I'm not promising anything." Jay stated. "I thought you knew that. I mean, this is fun but..."

"Seriously?" Allie hissed; pushing Jay against his chest, causing him to stumble back. "You are seriously only saying this now?"

"Allie, I'm a cop..." He began.

"I bloody well know that Jay!" Allie snapped. "What the hell does that have to do with us?"

"Truthfully?" Jay asked.

"I asked the question, didn't I?" Allie retorted.

"You know why my head isn't here today?" Jay shot back. "It's because I am currently on a case, a case I'd far rather be working than apartment hunting!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Allie asked, confused.

"I'm a cop, 24/7. I'm never off duty." Jay replied. "Sure, I might be sitting in a bar...in bed with you...on vacation; but my mind is always going to be with the intelligence team."

"Jay, I get that!" Allie said. "I know you see things and do things..."

"Allie, you have no idea!" Jay stated, interrupting her. "To you, I'm still that jock you met in high school but that guy...that guy doesn't exist anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Allie laughed. "I'm looking right at him."

"Allie, it's all a lie. I'm pretending to be who you want me to be" Jay said. "That's my job; I'm a master at lying."

"The only lying you're doing is the lying you're doing right now." Allie stated. "Jay, this isn't you."

"Allie, I'm not a good guy." Jay stated. "When I go undercover, I hurt people...I've done so many things..."

"But it's your job Jay, I understand that." Allie tried to rationalise.

"I used Antonio's sister Gabi in a case once, made her fall for me to gain her trust and then used her to get results against a mobster; I even put her life at risk." Jay stated.

"But I'm sure you were in control..." Allie began.

"And one time, when working for VICE, I went undercover for over six months, as a pimp...sending 14 and 15 year old girls out on the streets to sell themselves." Jay continued.

"But you did it to save them in the long run." Allie explained.

"Allie..." Jay began.

"I know you're trying to scare me Jay." Allie interrupted, stepping towards him. "It won't work. I know you love me really." She placed her hand on his cheek.

"It's because of my feelings for you that you need to realise that _we_...whatever this is, can go no further." Jay replied. Allie dropped her hand; her eyes filling with tears.

"It's the army all over again!" She muttered; a tear rolling down her cheek. "You think you're setting me free but..."

"Allie, you're not meant to be a cop's wife." Jay stated, resisting the urge to wipe away her tears.

"That should be my choice Jay!" Allie snapped, wiping away her tears.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now but I am saving you a lot of heartache in the long run." Jay replied.

"Screw you Jay!" She spat, before storming out of the apartment.

Jay took a deep breath and stared at the ground, getting his own feelings under control.

"I'm guessing you're no longer interested?" The realtor asked.

Jay looked up and shook his head.

"Yeah, I thought so." The realtor stated.

* * *

_The next day..._

Erin was busy working in the kitchen of Voight's home as Nadia and Burgess set the table. Voight, Dawson and Ruzek were sitting in the sitting room, drinking beers and watching the parade; waiting for the football to start. Olinski and Halstead were the only members of the intelligence team missing. Olinski was with his family and Halstead was heading to the Corson's for dinner.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Voight reaching for his cell phone. "Don't even think about it!" She called.

"I just want to check in." Voight replied.

"No way!" Erin retorted, marching into the sitting room. "It is Thanksgiving! Homicide is technically still in charge of the case so it can wait."

She could see the look on Dawson and Ruzek's face, amazed at how she spoke to Voight, their boss, and was getting away with it. But Erin knew this just wasn't Voight's home, it used to be her home as well, and therefore, Erin and Voight often slipped into their unofficial father/daughter relationship. She held out her hand. "C'mon...phone please!" She ordered.

Voight muttered something under his breath but reluctantly handed over the phone.

Erin headed back into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She paused; waiting to see if anyone would respond to it. Nobody moved but Voight, Dawson and Ruzek shouted in unison "Door."

"This better be Halstead dropping off the pie or I will be seriously pissed." She muttered under her breath as she headed towards the door. She pulled open the door to find Jay standing there; a pecan pie held up in front of his face. "Thank God the pie is here!" She exclaimed, grabbing it out of his hands.

She looked at Jay and she could tell something was off. His eyes weren't filled with their usual twinkle. "Hey, you got time for a beer before..." She began to say.

"Can I come to dinner?" He asked outright, not even waiting for her to finish her sentence.

She knew right there and then; things had gone badly between him and Allie. Erin nodded her head solemnly, stepping back to let him through the door. She didn't comment on it, she just led him into the sitting room. "Look who's here and brought pie?" Erin called, announcing his arrival.

Dawson, Voight and Ruzek spun around. They knew by the look on Erin and Jay's faces not to ask questions. "Hey man, grab a beer!" Antonio said, offering Jay a beer.

"Is that pecan?" Voight asked, pointing to the pie.

"Yes sir." Jay replied, with a small smile as Voight's eyes lit up.

"Ruzek, let the man sit down!" Voight ordered. "He brought us pecan pie." Ruzek slid over on the couch.

"Glad you could make it man!" Ruzek said, fist pumping Jay as he sat down.

"Thanks man." Jay replied as he felt Erin give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, before she headed into the kitchen. He heard her call to Burgess and Nadia to set another place and he knew he was where he was meant to be.

**To be continued... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the response to the previous chapter. I really appreciate all your comments. Please continue to read and review! It inspires me to continue writing!**

**Chapter 13**

_The next day..._

Erin sat opposite Kelly in a small cafe. She had a cup of coffee in front of her and a plate of pancakes. Kelly had a cup of coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon and rye toast in front of him.

"I missed you yesterday." Kelly said, looking over at her as he took a sip of his coffee. "I thought you were going to stop by the firehouse."

"Yeah um, things were a little hectic over at Voight's." Erin replied, her finger tracing the rim of her cup. "I kinda forgot how stressful it can be making Thanksgiving dinner."

"Well next year I think we should just all join together, have dinner at Molly's and let Mills take the stress of cooking?" Kelly suggested, a mile on his face.

Erin did not look at him; she focused on cutting up her pancakes. "Wow! That's forward planning." She muttered sarcastically.

"Erin, are you pissed at me?" Kelly asked.

"Sorry!" Erin exclaimed, realising how her behaviour sounded. "I guess I'm just suffering a turkey hangover." She took a gulp of her coffee.

"I am surprised you were able to meet me for breakfast." Kelly said, his eyes watching her. "I thought you and Halstead would have been out for a morning run."

"You know Jay doesn't run with me anymore." Erin replied without thinking. She looked up, meeting Kelly's eyes.

"And how would I know that?" Kelly asked.

Erin put down her knife and fork. This was her moment to be honest. "Because you told him to stop hanging out with me." Erin replied. "And Jay being the stand up guy that he is, decided to comply with it."

"I didn't tell him to do anything." Kelly tried to explain.

"Kelly, please don't!" Erin sighed. "Did you not think I would notice when my partner cut me completely out of his social life? I mean sure, I suppose I could have blamed Allie but Jay still has plenty of time for Nadia and Burgess."

"Erin..." Kelly began.

"So maybe I should answer your previous question honestly, yes Kelly...I'm pissed at you." Erin continued. "I thought I could go on, without confronting you but the truth is, the more I see you, the angrier I get. And I really like you Kelly, I don't want to be angry at you."

"I don't want that either." Kelly answered.

"So don't screw with my partnership!" Erin exclaimed in a low whisper. "Do you know when I raise my gun, I'm not raising it to protect myself, I'm raising it to protect Jay and he does the same for me? It's what partners do. We have to be able to read each other's movements, know each other's thoughts and being friends outside of work makes that so much easier."

"But there's a look in his eye Erin..." Kelly began to protest.

"If Jay and I had wanted to sleep with each other, we already would have." Erin stated. "But there is a professional line and we don't cross it. We won't cross it."

"So what now?" Kelly asked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I said I really like you." Erin replied. "Just don't try to come between me and anyone on the intelligence team again because they'll always come first, they're my family. I don't come between you and your firehouse 51 team because I know they're your family too."

"Fine...I'll leave it alone but only because I really like you too." Kelly replied.

"Good." Erin said, smiling. "Thank you!"

* * *

When Erin arrived in the office, the rest of the team had already gathered in front of the case board, listening to Voight's debrief. She met eyes with Voight and mouth the word "Sorry" as she took her seat. Voight nodded his head; accepting her apology.

"Okay, so what do we have linking the Montgomery's to the Professor?" Voight barked.

"At the moment there is nothing concrete." Dawson replied.

"All we know is the Montgomery's were big fans of 50 Shades of Grey." Ruzek said.

"And thanks to our trip to the frat house, we know Jones told his brothers that the Professor was very fond of public sex and swapping partners." Atwater added.

"So maybe they were both members of some sort of S & M club?" Jay suggested.

"Possibly Halstead." Voight agreed.

"And those clubs probably cost big money." Erin said

"Given their chosen careers though, I'm assuming it will not be listed in their bank statements and it's not our usual brothels and clubs." Olinski pointed out. "It would need to be pretty exclusive...a secret society even."

"Okay, right. Now we're thinking." Voight said. "I want feelers out...we need to uncover our link because if they are a member of a secret club, then I think the killer is too. Talk to your C.I.s, cross examine all the victims' finances – the money has to be coming from somewhere."

Voight disappeared into his office and the team returned to their desks, to get started on their orders.

"Suffering a turkey hangover Lindsey?" Dawson asked, referring to her lateness. "Halstead and I have already hit the gym."

"And I even had time to hit the Black Friday sales." Ruzek added. "Picked up a 60 inch TV, 60% off."

"Guess we know where we're heading next fight night!" Atwater stated.

"I got held up at breakfast with Kelly." Erin replied, looking over to view Halstead's reaction. He didn't flinch. "Plus I had to make a stack of Turkey sandwiches. They're in the fridge in the break room so please help yourself."

"More turkey?" Olinski groaned. "I'm going to have a turkey curry waiting for me at home. I really can't have turkey for lunch as well."

"Well I'm not eating the leftovers myself." Erin retorted as Nadia stopped in front of her desk. She looked up at her."Yes Nadia."

"Downstairs asked me to bring up these background checks." Nadia replied, handing over an envelope. "Platt apologises for them being late but with the holidays, there was a back log."

"Thanks Nadia." Erin replied, silently hoping Nadia had not seen the names.

"However, if you're gonna do background checks on my friends, you should save yourself the bother and just ask." Nadia stated.

"Shit!" Erin muttered, hanging her head in shame. Nadia had looked at the names. She probably had to look to keep her log of deliveries correct. She was aware that the whole team were looking at her disapproving of her actions. She glanced over at Jay, who was shaking his head. She looked at Nadia. "Nadia..."

"I mean, I could tell you that Robbie Dodd spent time in a detention centre for taking a baseball bat to his step dad after he witnessed his step dad breaking his mum's arm and jaw." Nadia stated. "And Carl Potts grew up in a variety of care homes and has a few misdemeanours for shop lifting. Oh, and A.J. Stevens was arrested a few times for possession of marijuana but he's been clean for the last 18 months."

Erin silently cursed herself, suddenly feeling very small.

"All you had to do was trust me and ask me." Nadia continued. "But you couldn't even do that." Nadia walked away, into the break room.

"Good going Lindsay!" Dawson stated sarcastically.

"Seriously Erin, give the kid a chance." Olinski added.

"I know, I know...I screwed up." Erin muttered. She looked over at Jay. She knew by the look in his eyes what he was going to say. "Don't say I told you so."

"I'm not saying anything." Jay replied, staring back at his partner.

Erin groaned and stood up. She began to make her way towards the break room when Nadia stepped back into the office. "Nadia..." She began to say but was met with Nadia's hand in front of her face. She stopped speaking.

"I really don't want to hear it right now." Nadia stated. "I am here to focus on my work. I may talk to you outside office hours...if you're lucky."

"Okay." Erin muttered, completely embarrassed and put in her place. She returned to her desk.

"Halstead, there is a visitor for you down stairs." Nadia added as she sat down at her desk.

"Um, thanks Nadia." Jay replied. Jay stood up, confused and puzzled as he wondered who it could be, sharing a glance with Erin as he left the office to make his way downstairs.

* * *

Jay exited the stairwell and headed towards the front desk. He was about to ask Sergeant Platt who was looking for him when she nodded towards the bench, beside the station entrance. He turned around to Allie sitting there, wearing jeans and a black duffle coat. Her strawberry blonde hair was cascading down her back and over her shoulders in light, bouncy curls.

"Allie?" He stated, in shock.

"Hey Jay!" She replied; a small smile on her lips as she stood up. "Sorry to drop by, I know you're working a case..."

"No...it's fine, better than fine." Jay replied; the shock subsiding. "I mean, despite what I said...I will always have time for you."

Allie nodded. She knew that Jay's harsh words a few days ago were his attempt to push her away. "I am flying back to Phoenix tonight and I didn't want to leave without having a chance to talk to you." She said.

"Good...we should talk." Jay said, stepping towards Allie. Then he remembered where he was, and Sergeant Platt's ever watchful presence at the front desk. He reached out and took hold of Allie's elbow and led her in the direction of an empty office, closing the door behind him. "Sorry, it's just the desk sergeant..."

"No, this is better." Allie replied, nervously playing with her hands, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry about how everything went down on Wednesday." Jay said. "You are the last person I wanted to hurt Allie."

Allie nodded and then glanced up at him. "I know, and I get it." Allie replied. "I mean it really hurt and I was so pissed at you, I mean, really pissed. Although, I shouldn't have been surprised...I should have guessed it was coming."

"I'm only looking out for you Allie." Jay retorted. "I don't want you to live the life I have, you deserve more. The whole white picket fence; 2.4 children; a dog; a cat; the suburbs...it was your dream in high school and I really want you to have it. I just can't supply it."

"I only wanted that dream when it was with you." Allie simply stated. There was silence. "But, I guess it's time I had a new dream."

"Yeah, exactly." Jay said. "And don't let me stop Chicago being part of that dream. If you want to move back here, do it. I can keep my distance."

"No, don't!" Allie said, looking Jay in the eyes. Jay tilted his head in confusion; he tried to speak but couldn't find the words. "I mean sure, we don't need to hang out anymore." Allie continued. "But don't keep your distance from my parents...they love you Jay. You always were like their son, even when Ben was still here. Please still call to see them and have dinner with them ever so often, just like you did before we reconnected."

"Allie, they're gonna hate me." Jay said.

"Jay, they're the reason I'm here." Allie said, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "They reasoned with me and defended you."

"Allie..." Jay began to say.

"I um, I got to go." Allie said, quickly wiping away a tear that had escaped her tear filled eyes. She stepped towards Jay and gently kissed his left cheek while her left hand stroked his right cheek. "I hope you find the girl you're looking for Jay."

"Be happy Allie, please?" Jay pleaded, taking her left hand in his; he was looking her right in the eyes.

Allie nodded and pulled her hand away. She pulled the door open and walked out; leaving Jay to watch her go.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic so far. I really appreciate it. Allie is gone for good (I think ;)) so hopefully there will be more Linstead (with some angst thrown in ;))**

**I was re-watching an old episode of Chicago Fire (to relive my first introduction to Jay) and it kinda made me realise they never make reference to him and Gabi which is kinda annoying because I like Gabi (not as much as Erin though - don't panic ;)) so I used it as inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's starting the build up to the main arc of the story.**

**As always, please read and review! I love reading them!**

**Chapter 14**

_Later that day..._

Jay and Nadia walked towards Molly's. "I know what you're doing Jay." Nadia said as they entered Molly's. "You're trying to clean up Erin's mess. It's your saviour complex. Everyone in the intelligence team seems to have one."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jay replied, slipping into a stool at the bar. "I just need a drink before we grab dinner. It's been that kinda day."

"Hey Jay!" Gabi Dawson said, walking towards him from behind the bar. She looked over at Nadia, who was slipping into the stool beside Jay. "I'm guessing you must be Nadia. I'm Gabi – Antonio's kid sister."

"Oh, the paramedic turned fire fighter." Nadia stated, shaking Gabi's hand. "The saviour complex must be in the DNA."

Gabi looked at Jay, confused. Jay shook his head. "She thinks we all are doing our jobs because we have saviour complexes." Jay explained.

"Well it sure isn't for the money!" Gabi joked as she mixed a drink. She sat a Long Island Ice Tea in front of Jay. Jay shook his head and quietly laughed, while Nadia looked on confused.

"What is this?" He asked, smiling. He instantly remembered the first time he 'met' Gabi. "Spring break at Jersey Shore?"

"I know, I know...but I heard about you and Allie from Antonio and well, I wanted to cheer you up." Gabi replied.

"By reminding that not only have I lost Allie but I lost out on you too?" Jay teased.

"I was never technically yours to begin with Detective Halstead." Gabi shot back. "But that Jay guy, the construction worker..."

Jay nodded and smiled. "Well you definitely made me smile." He said.

"Good." Gabi said, before turning her attention to Nadia. "Saying you're underage, I'm guessing I can get you a virgin one of those?" She was referring to the Long Island Ice Tea.

"Um sure." Nadia replied. Gabi poured the drink and sat it in front of Nadia. She walked away to serve another customer. Nadia took a sip. "Wait, this is just coke."

"Exactly." Jay replied, with a half smile.

"So what was that just about?" Nadia asked, playing with the straw from her drink.

"What was what about?" Jay retorted, taking a gulp of his cocktail.

"That little flirt fest with Antonio's sister." Nadia replied. "You're playing with fire. First, there's a sparkler on her ring finger, and second...it's Antonio's little sister." She watched Jay, trying to read his expressed. "Oh my God! You banged her!"

"Ssshh!" Jay hissed. "We didn't '_bang_' but we did date...kinda." Jay used his hands to invert coma the word 'bang'.

"Oh right." Nadia stated, nodding her head. She was able to read from his eyes that Jay had slept with Gabi but Antonio was unaware of that development in the relationship.

"I'm ashamed to say it but Gabi was an undercover target...it's actually how I crossed paths with Antonio and I got into Intelligence." Jay said.

"She doesn't seem too hurt by your lies." Nadia replied.

"Only because she found out I was undercover early on." Jay replied. "Once the case ended, she didn't want to date a cop. She didn't want to share our lifestyle for lies."

"That is kinda ironic when you think of your break up with Allie." Nadia observed.

"Yeah, I guess." Jay muttered. There was silence. "So, what should we do for dinner?"

"Wait!" Nadia exclaimed. "Are you seriously not even going to attempt to talk me into forgiving Erin?"

"And how would I do that?" He asked; before taking another gulp of his drink.

"Oh I don't know..." Nadia replied. "...maybe by telling me how Erin has trust issues and how she doesn't even really trust you? Maybe that the only person she trusts apart from herself is Voight and the fact she did those background checks on my friends is actually her way of showing me that she cares? You may even try to say that she's actually pretty similar to me? That we have a lot in common and she only does these things out of love?"

"They would be really good arguments to put forward." Jay agreed; a coy smile on his lips.

"Dammit!" Nadia exclaimed. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it? You made me figure it out myself! Now I have to go and forgive her."

"That is completely up to you." Jay replied, holding his hands up; his trademark grin on his lips.

"I'm going to have to call over and see her, aren't I?" Nadia said.

"I do know that whatever she does when it comes to you, she does because she cares." Jay confirmed. "And I know she is feeling like crap about what she did." Nadia nodded her solemnly. "I also know she only did those background checks because she has no idea what you're doing in the evenings and when you're completely in the dark, it's quite easy to let your mind think the worst...no matter how much you trust the person."

"You think I should tell her about my G.E.D?" Nadia asked.

"I get that you want to achieve it and then surprise her but her mind is working overtime trying to think about what you're doing." Jay replied. "I can only cover for you so much and now that Allie is out of the picture, it won't be long until she accuses me of dating you again and I don't want to go back to those days."

"You're right, I'll tell her." Nadia decided. "Is it okay if we blow off dinner?"

"Sure." Jay replied. "I have one of the leftover turkey sandwiches in my car anyway."

"Thanks." Nadia said as she stood up. "Oh, but saying you said dinner was on you, do you think you could sponsor me a pizza to take to Erin's?"

"Here!" Jay muttered, shoving $20 bucks into her hand.

"Thanks Jay!" Nadia stated, hugging him. "You're the best!" She left Molly's.

"Don't I know it!" He muttered under his breath as he watched her leave.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Jay was lying on back on a bench press, lifting weights, wearing his usual gym gear. He had just finished a set and was about to replace the bar when he saw Erin standing over him, also in her gym gear. She wrapped her arms around the bar and spotted him, helping to replace the bar.

Jay grabbed his towel and sat up. "Thanks." He panted, wiping away his sweat. He reached for a bottle of water sitting on the ground and began to drink it.

"I think it's me who should be saying thanks." Erin replied, slipping herself onto the bench press, a leg at each side. She was directly facing Jay; their knees barely grazing. "Nadia stopped by my place last night."

"Did she?" Jay asked, pretending he knew nothing.

"Yeah." Erin replied with a knowing smiling. "We had a great, honest conversation about a lot of stuff."

"Well that's good." Jay said.

"Yeah, I shared some information about my life pre-Voight and she shared that she's been so unreachable lately because she is doing her GED and those guys I background checked were her classmates." Erin stated.

"Her G.E.D? Wow, that's cool!" Jay said.

"Jay!" Erin exclaimed, playfully hitting his arm. "I know you know...and I know you helped organise it."

"She wanted it to be a surprise." Jay tried to explain.

"No I know, now." Erin said. "And I really appreciate how much you've done for her."

"She's a good kid." Jay retorted.

"Yeah but she's lucky to have you covering her back." Erin said. "But not as lucky as me...and I don't think I tell you enough. You're the best; I wouldn't want anyone else but you as my partner."

"Thanks." Jay responded. "I think I got lucky in the partner department as well."

"Oh you bet you did." Erin teased, relieving the tension. "So, as a thank you...why don't you come over to my place tonight and we could have a few beers and watch a few movies?"

"I don't think that is a good idea." Jay replied, slipping off the bench press. He lifted his gym bag.

"If you're worried about Kelly then don't...its cool." Erin began to say, confused by the brush off. She got up and followed Jay as he began to walk off. "I told him that I was going to hang out with you and he can't stop me. We're our own partnership thing."

Jay stopped walking and spun around, causing Erin to nearly crash into him. "This has nothing to do with your fireman boyfriend." He replied.

"So what is it?" She asked. She could tell that he was struggling to tell her what he wanted to say. "I'm not going to hit on you again if that's what you're worried about." She was joking but then she noticed a look in his eyes. "Oh my God! You thought I would go there again?"

"Erin...it's not..." He began but trailed off. "Look, lately, with us keeping our distance outside work, things have been..."

"Strained? Mind numbing? Tedious?" Erin began to list.

"A lot less complicated." Jay stated. He could see the shock and disappointment on her face.

"Oh!" She sighed, looking at the gym floor.

"I just think a little space has been good for us." Jay said.

"You really think that?" Erin asked, looking up at him. "Because I think things between us have sucked. I mean, we haven't had an inside joke to drive Ruzek crazy in ages. I've had no one complaining that my fridge doesn't keep beer cold enough. I haven't had a good run because there is no competition and dammit, you don't even complain anymore when I never let you drive!"

"Erin, we agreed; this is a professional partnership. Too many lines were getting blurred..." Jay retorted.

"I can't believe you want this!" Erin exclaimed.

"Oh I know what I want Erin...but this is what I've got!" Jay shot back.

She was about to argue back but Jay walked off, leaving Erin on her own; watching him go.

**To be continued... **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who posted a review. I really appreciate it. This chapter has some angsty Linstead in it, as well as some Severide unfortunately. LOL! Hopefully though, I hope you'll like the direction this story is going. Please read and review. It really does make it so much easier to write. Thank you!**

**Chapter 15**

The Intelligence team were gathered around the case board, trying to pull together everything they had discovered to try and find a link between the victims. "So is there anything concrete to link the Montgomery's and the Professor and her toy boy together?" Voight barked.

"We did notice in their banking that the Montgomery's and Finley both paid $2000 dollars a month to a foundation known as Walton Manor." Atwater said.

"The foundation is marketed to give once in a lifetime experiences to those in need." Ruzek said.

"The website, the taxcode, the building...on the surface, it seems legit!" Dawson added.

"Seems?" Voight questioned.

"Well, you can't exactly walk off the street into the foundation." Erin explained. "It is invitation only."

"We tried to talk to anyone in the foundation and they lawyered up on us." Jay added.

"What are you saying?" Voight barked.

"We think we found our secret society." Olinski answered. "The only problem is, because it is so secret, we don't know who's involved to get in."

"There could be lawyers, judges, senators...even the police commissioner could be a member." Dawson stated.

"We don't think we'll be able to get a warrant anytime soon." Erin said.

"Well find me another way in then!" Voight snapped. "Use your C.I.s; they have to know some of the funky shit going on behind closed doors in this city!" Voight stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him.

"Well their bedroom antics are really something I don't want to know about my C.I.s." Jay joked to Erin as they walked back to their desks.

"Well we have to ask the questions to get the answers." Erin muttered.

He playfully elbowed Erin. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course." Erin retorted and sat behind her desk. "I'm just getting on with my job."

Jay sighed and shook his head as he headed towards his desk. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jay placed the phone back on its receiver and stood up, pulling on his jacket. He lifted his badge and gun. "Hey Lindsay, I think I might have a lead from one of my C.I.s." He stated, glancing over at her desk. "Are you ready to roll?"

She never looked up from her paperwork. "Either take Atwater or go yourself." She replied. "I'm busy."

Jay sighed and shook his head. He stepped towards her desk and leaned over, until he was just centimetres from her ear. "Look Erin, I get that I may have been a little abrupt at the gym on Saturday." Jay stated quietly. "But you seriously have to stop dishing the attitude."

"I'm just being professional Halstead...as per your request." She answered, looking up at him. "I'm working on something here." She returned to her paperwork.

Jay paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Is this seriously how things are going to go between us?" Jay hissed in her ear. She didn't respond. "Look, we really have to get this shit out in the open or we're gonna have to ask Voight to reassign partners."

"I don't know what '_shit_' you're talking about." Erin replied. "I don't accompany you every time you talk to a C.I.."

"You've been blanking me all day!" Jay hissed.

"I've been working on this case!" Erin quietly snapped back, looking at Jay.

"Come to my place tonight so we can talk this out." Jay pleaded, trying to calm the situation.

"But we can't '_hang out_' anymore." Erin retorted. "Remember, we're just '_partners_'?"

"We'll not even be that if you keep this up." Jay muttered under his breath. "Now is not the time for you to be stubborn Erin!" Erin scoffed but Jay continued. "I really do think we need to talk and clear the air."

Erin inwardly sighed. She knew he wasn't going to drop it but she couldn't help but feel that he was giving her mixed signals. She didn't understand their relationship/partnership anymore. "I can't do tonight." She finally replied. "I have Severide coming over."

"Whatever Erin; at least I made the offer..." He stated and then sighed. He walked away and headed towards the stairwell to exit the office, stopping briefly to inform Nadia where he was heading in case anything came up.

Erin looked up, watching him go; twirling the pen she held in her hand. She inwardly groaned and dropped the pen. She ran her fingers through her hair and hung her head. She hated how he had this affect on her; how he could never just let her be pissed at him without guilt tripping her. She couldn't help but think that maybe he was right, maybe a little space would do them good; maybe a change of partner was the best thing for them.

* * *

Erin stood in her kitchen, wearing jeans and a white box t-shirt, that was sliding off her right shoulder. Erin lifted a bottle of wine out of her fridge and poured herself a drink and then replaced the wine back in the fridge. She took a gulp of the wine then sat the glass down and sighed.

It had been a long day. The team were sure that Walton Manor was some sort of sex club and before she had left work, they had just discovered a link between the Montgomery's home and Professor Lindley's mother's home. It was based in the same building.

Jay had not returned to the office after meeting his C.I., not that Erin had cared. She knew he was okay. She just didn't want to face him again today. Things had never been so bad between them. Even during Jay's rants about Voight being dirty, or the Lonnie case and Erin not being there for him the way she should have been, they had always managed to have some sort of connection.

Her phone began to ring. She glanced down at her caller I.D.; Jay's picture flashed up. She groaned and swiped to ignore his call. It was the fourth of the night. Why couldn't he just give up? He knew Severide was seeing her tonight.

"Did you get a call out?" Kelly asked, stepping out of Erin's bedroom; pulling on a t-shirt.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh no, it was an um...telemarketer."

"God I hate those!" Kelly stated, wrapping his arms around Erin from behind. He placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. "Thank you for letting me use your shower. I got a call out just before my shift ended and I knew if I showered at the station I'd be late."

"It's no problem." Erin replied, turning her body around to face him. She cuddled into him. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Hey..." Kelly softly said, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...it was just a bad day in the office that's all." She sighed, sinking further into his arms.

Before Kelly could respond, Erin's door began to shake with continuous knocking. Erin jumped back from Kelly's hold in surprise.

"Are you expecting someone?" Kelly asked as Erin approached the door.

"Nope." Erin replied as she peeked through the peep hole before opening the door to reveal Nadia. "Nadia?"

"Why the hell are you not answering your phone?" Nadia snapped before her eyes fell on Kelly. "Oh, hi Severide."

"Hi Nadia." Kelly replied.

Erin groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could not believe that Jay had involved Nadia in this. "Kelly, can you give me and Nadia a few minutes?" Erin asked.

"Sure." Kelly replied, picking up on the tension. He walked off into the bedroom.

Once Kelly had left the room, Erin spun around to face Nadia. "The only calls I haven't answered are Jay's!" She hissed. "I can't believe he sent you!"

"He sent me because he's been trying to deliver a message." Nadia replied.

"What now?" She asked. Then suddenly, she realised that those calls could have been the hospital. Jay had asked her a few months into their partnership if he could put her down as his 'I.C.E. – in case of emergencies' person. "Oh, God! Is he okay?"

"Oh, now you show some concern!" Nadia retorted.

"Nadia..."Erin sighed.

"Jay has been trying to get in contact with you because his C.I. paid off." Nadia replied. "He returned just after you left and now Voight has ordered an undercover operation with you and Jay. It could last anything from a week to a few months. Voight has given you both tonight to get your affairs in order before he fills you in tomorrow. He and Dawson are working on the details now."

"Voight has put Halstead and I together undercover on a potentially long term case?" Erin asked, leaning back on her kitchen counter, her body reacting to the news.

"Yep...Jay seemed pretty surprised too." Nadia replied. "He even tried to suggest Ruzek and Burgess but Voight wants experience."

Erin nodded her head. She knew why Jay had made the suggestion. This operation had come at the worst possible time in their partnership.

"Look, I'm going to head home and give you time to get your affairs together." Nadia said, nodding her head towards the bedroom towards the end of her sentence.

Erin nodded, understanding what she had meant. "Thanks Nadia." Erin said. "I guess I'll still see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Nadia replied, giving her a quick hug before leaving.

As soon as Erin closed the door, she turned to face her bedroom; finding Kelly leaning again the doorframe. "How much of that did you actually hear?" She asked.

"Enough." Kelly replied and Erin nodded, walking towards him. "So am I one of the '_affairs_' you have to put in order?"

"Kelly, this is part of my job...if you're going to be with me, you're going to have to get used to it." Erin replied. "This isn't the first time I've faced long term undercover work and it won't be my last."

"Yeah but with Jay..." He trailed off.

"Trust me, with Jay it is nothing but professional." Erin reassured him, shoving her hands in her back pockets.

He nodded, trying to convince himself to ignore his doubts. "So after tonight, I might not see you for a few months?" He asked.

"Yeah." Erin replied. "So you have a few options and I am completely cool with what you decide..."

"You're going to suggest a break, aren't you?" Kelly answered.

"I'm just trying to be fair to you." Erin replied. "I could be back next week and we could forget this ever happened but I could be gone for months...and you could meet someone else. I just don't want you tied to anything when I don't have the answers for you."

"Right now Erin, I just want you." Kelly replied, cupping her face.

"Okay but if you do meet someone..." Erin started to say. "I will understand, that's all I'm saying, because a few months is a long time with no contact."

"Thanks for saying that but I won't need those reassurances." Kelly said. "I'm all your Erin Lindsay." Kelly pressed his lips against Erin's. "All yours."

He engulfed Erin in a hug; Erin clung to him; her face half buried in his shoulder; trying to erase the doubts in her mind; she wasn't sure she was '_all his_' and she was struggling to shake that feeling.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! I am truly blown away by the response for the last chapter. I hope I do the next stage of the plot justice. At this stage, I think I'm no longer writing what I think will happen in season 2, rather what I want to happen. LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kinda building up to the actual undercover operation. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 16**

When Erin entered the office the next morning, it seemed eerily quiet; not the hive of activity she was expecting. She could hear Voight barking in his office and she also noted Jay and Antonio's voice; probably finalising details. She took a deep breath and opened Voight's door, not even bothering to knock.

"Good, your here! Take a seat." Voight stated, motioning for Erin to take the seat next to Halstead, in front of Voight's desk. She quickly glanced around the office, looking at her other options; Antonio was already perched on the desk so she walked towards the sofa and sat down. She did not want to sit beside Jay.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Erin asked.

"They're finalising your cover." Voight replied. "Making sure there are no holes in your paperwork and all."

"We were just filling Halstead into the operation." Dawson added. "We had just started so you haven't missed anything."

Erin glanced over at Jay; he hadn't even glanced at her yet. She looked directly at Voight. "What is the new Intel we got?" She asked. "When I left here last night, all we knew was the Montgomery's and Finley's mother lived in the same building and the building's concierge was a person of interest."

"Yeah but Halstead's C.I., the hacker with the disgusting taste in porn confirmed that Walton Manor is indeed our secret S&M club and also gave us the name of a member of the club...Tony Wiltshire." Antonio replied.

"The guy who owns like 80% of the hottest clubs in Chicago?" Erin asked.

"The same Tony Wiltshire." Antonio confirmed. "Anyway, we looked into Wiltshire's records and it seems he has gotten very creative with his accounts and he has agreed to help us out to avoid prosecution from the IRS."

"Are we sure this is good enough Intel?" Erin asked. "I mean..."

"My C.I. always provides legit Intel Erin!" Jay snapped; his tone defensive as he finally looked over at her.

"It's all we got and so far, everything is checking out." Voight stated. "It's good Intel."

"So what is the plan then?" Erin asked.

"Wiltshire is going to hire Jay as his new head of security." Antonio began to explain. "As far as your background is concerned, Jay worked as a private security contractor in Afghanistan after being discharged from the army and has made a lot of money from it."

"And where do I come in?" Erin asked.

"You're his wife." Antonio replied. Erin scoffed. "You don't have a job."

"So what am I meant to do while Jay is with Wiltshire?" Erin asked.

"You're trying to get established in society...going to luncheons, charity events and so on." Antonio replied. Erin scoffed again. "We're hoping Wiltshire's fiancée Amy will take you under her wing as living with money is relatively new to you after years of being an army wife."

"And what about the building and the concierge?" Erin asked.

"We also managed to secure you an apartment to live in for the duration of the operation in the building." Antonio said.

"We're not ruling out the concierge as our way in." Voight added.

"Do we have a timeframe for how quickly we have to get into Walton Manor?" Jay asked, finally questioning his role in the operation. "I mean, I know everything has to be done as soon as but..."

"Wiltshire won't give us who is in charge of admitting new members but he has assured us you will meet whoever it is within the first few weeks." Antonio interrupted. "It's all about how you sell it."

"And how exactly are we selling this?" Erin asked.

"Well that's really up to you." Antonio replied, glancing over at Voight. He knew this was the element he would struggle with. "You two can either be totally loved up and act like you have a high sex drive or you can act like your marriage is falling apart and a little risky action is your last chance of saving it."

"Definitely the marriage is falling apart." Jay and Erin answered simultaneously.

"Yeah I thought you'd pick that." Antonio said, silently noting that Jay and Erin had barely acknowledged each other since they had arrived.

"So when do we actually have to be up and running?" Erin asked.

"You move into the building tonight." Voight replied. "And Wiltshire is meeting Jay at his offices tomorrow."

"The next few hours are to be spent finalising your cover and working on your wardrobe." Antonio stated, handing both Jay and Erin a folder. "Oh, and before I forget, you'll need these." He handed Jay and Erin a simple gold band. "Congratulations...I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Jay Kingston."

Erin and Jay quickly glanced at each other before their eyes returned to the gold bands in their hands.

* * *

Erin glanced over at Jay; he was sitting at his desk, studying his file; memorizing the small details of their cover that could slip them up. She glanced over at Voight's office; he was in and alone. She stood up and walked towards the office; she could feel Jay's eyes following her. She gently tapped at Voight's door.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Of course." Voight barked in reply.

Erin stepped into his office and closed the door behind her. She began to pace around the office.

"You got something to share Erin?" Voight asked, his eyes following her.

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "Something about this operation just doesn't feel right." She replied. "I mean, why the rush?"

"I think the 4 dead bodies may have something to do with our pace." Voight replied. "I mean we certainly don't want to add to the total. Don't worry Erin; your cover will be unbreakable."

"But can we really trust this Wiltshire guy?" Erin asked. "I mean what if he double crosses us..."

"That's why I'm sending you and Halstead...your both quick on your feet and in mind." Voight retorted. "Erin, please don't tell me you doubt your abilities."

"What? No...of course not!" Erin quickly replied, before sitting herself down on the sofa. "I guess I'm just a little confused."

"About what?" Voight asked.

"It was just a few months ago that you were giving me shit about Halstead and ordering him to keep it in his pants and how you're shipping us off to live together, playing husband and wife, trying to join an underground sex club." Erin replied. "I'm just surprised...especially when you could be utilizing Ruzek and Burgess."

"Erin, with the nature of their relationship, they'd be too easily distracted." Voight answered. "Plus they're too green. They've never had to do long term. Plus, Jay has the military experience and the control this operation needs. I mean, I am just assuming he followed orders and stayed away from you..."

"Of course he has!" Erin quickly responded.

"See? He's got control of his urges." Voight stated. "Now, you on the other hand..."

"I've got control too." Erin quickly answered.

"Well then, this operation should be quite smooth then, shouldn't it?" Voight retorted.

"Of course, sir!" Erin replied, realising she was losing the battle.

"Erin, I would never put you at risk." Voight reassured her.

"I know." She replied, before stepping out of the office; her eyes catching Jay's as she headed back to her desk.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Erin stood in the sitting area of her new home. Everything was highly modern and fashionable; decorated tastefully in black and white. She stepped towards the ceiling to floor windows that surrounded their corner apartment to take in the Chicago skyline in front of her. The fingers on her right hand gently twisted the gold band on her left ring finger; she was not used to wearing rings and her body had not adjusted to it yet.

"Have you seen the bedroom yet?" Jay asked, stepping out of the bedroom; his thumb pointing into the room. Erin glanced at him over her shoulder. "It's bigger than my whole apartment."

"What is the bed situation anyway?" Erin asked, crossing her arms as she turned to face Jay.

"Oh um...it's a king size." Jay replied. "But I'm completely cool taking the couch." He leaped over the back of the black L shaped couch and lay down. "I mean we're married so sleeping on the couch is standard practice right?"

"Whatever!" Erin sighed. She glanced over the couch and saw Jay raising his head to look at her, his eyes a mixture of questions and sadness. She knew he was trying to shake the awkwardness between them and trying to keep things light but she wasn't in same mind frame...yet.

"Okay, I checked everything and this place is clean." Antonio stated, entering the sitting room; dressed in overalls from the cable company. Jay got up from the couch and walked towards Dawson. Erin also walked towards him. "Before I leave, here are your new cell phones." He handed them both a phone. "Although you may want to check your ringtone setting 'cause it was Ruzek who set it up."

Jay swiped his phone and smiled. "S&M by Rhianna, good one Ruzek!" He stated, changing his ring tone.

Erin glanced at her phone, it was the standard ringtone.

"Now, we've set up a cover for both Olinksi and Burgess as well." Antonio said. "Olinski is Alex Thorn...Jay's old sergeant in the Rangers and Burgess is Sarah Dodds, an army wife from your old base. They'll be your points of contact and control officers. Just try to keep contact to a minimum."

"Cool." Jay replied while Erin nodded.

"And this is your car." Antonio added, handing over the keys to an Audi T.T. to Jay. "Please be gentle!"

"Yes, I finally get to drive!" Jay exclaimed.

"We'll see." Erin retorted. They both locked eyes.

"It's like you've been married for years." Antonio stated. "Good luck guys. Stay safe Mr and Mrs Kingston."

"Thanks man!" Jay replied, giving Antonio a man hug.

"Keep an eye on Nadia for me." Erin added, giving Antonio a hug.

"Of course." Antonio replied and left the apartment.

"So..." Jay said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So..." Erin replied; her arms crossed. There was silence. They were by themselves. The operation had started. There was no going back now.

"I um, I'm going to go over my notes for tomorrow." Jay stated, lifting his file and sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, and I'm going to unpack." Erin replied, heading towards the bedroom. Bother of them glancing over their shoulders at different times, wondering what they had let themselves in for.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! I am completely floored by the response to this undercover operation. I hope it doesn't disappoint. The pressure is on LOL! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this fic. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I try to rebuild our Linstead. Please review. Reading them makes it so much easier to write the next chapter. **

**Chapter 17**

_The next morning..._

Erin's eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to her new surroundings. She brought her hands to her face to rub her eyes; her eyes widening at the sight of the gold band on her left hand. She had momentarily forgotten about her situation.

She glanced at the bedside table; there was no clock; something she'd have to fix. She pulled back the bed sheets, her eyes glancing over the perfectly made left side of the bed as she stepped out of the bed.

She walked towards the bedroom door, grabbing her dressing gown as she passed to enter into the large sitting room. She was pulling on her dressing gown just as her eyes fell on Jay, standing in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.

He was freshly showered and shaved; dressed in a grey suit and black shirt with no tie. "Nice bed head." He stated.

Erin automatically raised her right hand to run her fingers through her hair while her left hand pulled her dressing gown tighter as she realised she was braless under her cami pyjama top. She glanced at the couch. A blanket and pillow were neatly stacked on the edge of the couch.

"You sleep okay?" She asked.

"Not as well as you." Jay replied. "I never had you down as a snorer!"

"I do not..." Erin began to protest until she recognised his teasing trademark grin on his lips. "What time are you meeting this Wiltshire guy?" She sat down at the dining table.

"Oh, in about 20 minutes so I'd need to leave now." Jay replied, emptying his remaining coffee down the sink before placing his cup in the dishwasher. "The coffee is in the machine and I was able to whip up some pancakes but I think we need a grocery shop done."

"And how am I meant to fit in a grocery shop when I'm attending all these charity functions?" She teased.

"Well I can pick some groceries up..." Jay began to say.

"Jay, I think I can do some shopping." Erin replied. "I was just joking. So um...what exactly should I be buying? I mean I can make Thanksgiving dinner but..."

"I pulled together a list." Jay replied, handing her a slip of paper. "They're just some ideas."

"Thanks." Erin retorted, glancing up at him, getting a whiff of his after shave. She never really noticed his after shave before. Did he normally wear it?

"I'll check in when I can." Jay said, grabbing the car keys. "Have fun!" He left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Erin looked around the apartment; she was completely alone. She glanced over the shopping list Jay had supplied and her eyes widened. He had provided a range of fruit, vegetables, meats and pantry items on the list. She'd expected ready meals and frozen pizzas; not proper food. "Wait, is he expecting me to cook?" She asked herself, confused. "That isn't part of the deal!"

* * *

Jay sat across from his new '_boss_' in a large office, fitted with not just filing cabinets, a desk and a few chairs but also 2 couches, a treadmill, a 40 inch TV, a fridge and an air hockey table.

Tony Wiltshire was pacing behind his desk, dressed in a black suit with a grey shirt and black tie. He looked about his late 30s, early 40s; had short black wavy hair with a few greys in his sideburns; he was well toned and had a very distinct jaw line.

"Tony, you seriously need to chill!" Jay stressed; his voice as cool as could be. "You just have to introduce me to your staff and I'll do the rest. I'm no different to any other new employee."

"Except you're a cop!" Tony muttered.

"No, I'm the head of your security team." Jay replied. "Always remember that."

"Look, I get why you need to do this." Tony said as he stopped pacing and turned to face Jay. "I mean, I knew the Montgomery's to see and I think I even got a hand job from Lara at one point but..."

"Tony we wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't necessary but there are four people dead and the only thing that connects them is Walton Manor." Jay stated. "Next time this killer strikes, it may be your friends or even you and your fiancée. We have to stop this."

"You're right...you're just the new head of my security team." Tony muttered, taking a deep breath.

"Exactly, so get your shit together and start acting like the King of this Empire that I know you are." Jay stated.

"You're right!" Tony said, continuing the deep breaths. "I am the King. I am the King!" He shouted the last sentence, psyching himself up.

Jay shook his head and covered his face in his hands, wondering how he got stuck with this guy.

* * *

Erin stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. She was dressed in a black pleated skirt that fell just above her knee, a cobalt blue cami and a black fitted blazer, and her cobalt blue 3 inched heeled Mary Jane shoes; her hair was hanging down naturally.

She headed towards the exit, completely ignoring the calls of "Mrs Kingston" from behind her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Mrs Kingston...I'm sorry to interrupt..." A male voice began to say.

Erin froze and silently cursed herself. She had completely forgotten she was 'Mrs Kingston'. She spun around, a smile fixed on her lips to face the building's concierge. "I am so sorry." She apologised. "My mind was elsewhere."

"I was beginning to think I got the wrong person." The concierge, Ben Fields stated. "I just wanted to introduce myself...I'm Ben, your concierge. If you need anything, I am here to help."

"Oh hey Ben, I'm Erin." Erin replied, offering her hand. "In fact, you should call me that from now on. I hate being called Mrs Kingston, that's my mother in law, not me, which is probably why I zoned out." She gave a little laugh, hoping he would buy it.

"Of course." Ben replied with a smile. "Have you a nice day planned?"

"Actually I have some shopping to do." Erin replied. "You know what it's like with moving...not a bit of food in the place. Could you um, give me some advice on where to go and maybe organise a cab for me?"

"Of course Mrs Kin...I mean Erin." Ben said. "That's my job..." He led Erin towards his desk, talking about the different stores the neighbourhood had to offer.

Erin inwardly sighed with relief. She had gotten away with her slip and had made contact with the concierge without drawing too much attention. "Job well done." She silently congratulated herself.

* * *

Erin was walking around the home ware department the department store, looking for a clock for the bedroom when her cell phone began to ring. She didn't even have to look at the caller I.D.. She knew the only people who had her cell phone number at this point were Jay and Burgess and she knew Burgess wouldn't be checking in yet.

"Hey Jay." She stated as her free hand lifted a clock for closer inspection. "How's it going?"

"Wiltshire is an ass." Jay replied. "I've spent most of the day ensuring he doesn't break down and blow our cover. How's your day been?"

"I got the groceries." She replied as she examined another clock. "Did you know I could just get them delivered to the building and Ben will sort them out for me?"

"Ben?" Jay asked, a half smile on his lips.

"Yeah the concierge." Erin replied.

"So you're on a first name basis with the concierge already?" Jay stated, now fully smiling.

"Yep, I successfully made contact." Erin retorted.

"Well just remember he's a person of interest and don't get too attached to his services." Jay teased.

"Hardly!" Erin scoffed. "I'm actually shopping for a clock for our bedroom..."

"You mean '_your_' bedroom." Jay stated, his smile widening at her use of '_our_'. "My bedroom has a clock above the fireplace." He was referring to the living room.

"Whatever!" Erin retorted, trying her best not to blush. "So is there anything else to report?"

"I got us dinner plans with Wiltshire's head of promotions and his wife tomorrow night." Jay replied. "Reading Wiltshire's body language, I think they may be members of Walton Manor as well. I already passed their names onto Olinski. He's gonna send their background info to our phones."

"Looks like we both had a pretty productive day." Erin said, her eyes spotting the clocks on sale display. "I just saw some cute clocks on sale. I gotta go. I'll see you at the apartment."

"Watch out Erin, it sounds like you're having too much fun." Jay teased.

"Shut up Halstead, I mean Kingston!" Erin retorted before hanging up. She shook her head. She was really going to have to get these names under control.

* * *

When Erin entered the apartment, carrying 4 shopping bags; she found Jay already in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables. "You home already?" She asked, placing the shopping bags on the couch. He was still dressed in the suit, without the suit jacket.

"First day...got finished up early." Jay replied, glancing over at the shopping bags. "Ben not around to carry your shopping?"

"Ha ha!" Erin retorted. She began walking towards the kitchen. "Something smells good." She reached over a grabbed a slice of pepper off the chopping board before Jay swiped her hand away.

Jay looked up at her as she sat on top of a counter he wasn't using. "Stir fry okay for you?" He asked.

"If it tastes as good as it smells, then hell yes." She replied.

Jay put down his knife and walked towards the fridge. "I got the promoter's background info printed." He said. "It's on the table." He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured a glass. He replaced the wine, closed the fridge and handed the glass to Erin.

"Dinner, wine and homework?" Erin teased, jumping off the counter and heading towards the dining table. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the perfect house husband."

They both froze and locked eyes. It was their first time they sounded like themselves in such a long time; and it came so natural to them. "I um..." Erin struggled to find the words.

"Just read the file Erin." Jay replied, a smile on his lips. "Just read."

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**How great have the last few days been with all the spoilers? So many of my thoughts have been confirmed, including the envelope Jin posted. I'm so psyched! It sucks that Ireland will be so far behind the U.S. (we're currently only seeing season 1 - thank God for the internet ;) ) **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this fic. I really appreciate it. Special shout out to namelessJen who binge read and reviewed every single chapter. I'm in such awe of everyone's appreciation of this fic. I hope I do not disappoint with this undercover op. It will be slow moving but for me, it's all about re-establishing Linestead's friendship/relationship first and foremost. Again, please read and review!**

**Chapter 18**

Erin sat on the couch, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. She had her knees curled up into her; her chin resting on her knees as she stared at the TV screen in front of her. She shook her head in amazement; wondering what was the point of daytime TV? It was mind numbing.

She heard the lock of the apartment door turn. She turned her head towards the door, waiting for Jay to appear. She was desperate for some adult company; even if it was strained adult company.

"Hey!" She said as Jay stepped through the door. "I hope you had a more productive day than me. All I did was paint my nails. But look, aren't they pretty?" She waved her fingers in front of him.

"You do realise we're having dinner with the Banks in an hour?" Jay retorted, stripping off his suit jacket and sitting it on the back of chair at the dining table. He pulled off his tie and opened his top shirt button. "By the way, Wiltshire and his fiancée Amy are joining us."

"Hey Erin, your nails do look pretty." Erin stated sarcastically as she watched Jay head straight to the fridge for a beer. "I'm sorry your day was so tedious, my day was pretty productive..." She stopped the commentary as Jay shot her a look.

Jay slumped into the armchair, his eyes not leaving Erin. "I thought you'd be dressed."

"I can be ready in twenty." She replied, watching him. She could tell he didn't have a good day. "So how was your day anyway?"

"I am seriously wondering how Wiltshire is successful." Jay replied. "The security teams at his clubs are awful. There is so much to improve..."

"Jay, don't get too wrapped up in your cover." Erin laughed. "You only have to do enough to make sure no one calls for Wiltshire to fire you. His profit margin is not your concern."

"You're right, sorry..." He sighed before taking a gulp of beer.

"Are you not driving tonight?" Erin asked; a little concerned at how fast the beer was disappearing.

"I just assumed that because you'd be in the car, you'd be driving." Jay replied.

"I guess you assumed right." Erin stated. "I thought you'd fight me for it."

"Why fight a losing battle?" Jay retorted and Erin inwardly smiled; knowing he was right. Jay sat himself forward and sat his beer on the coffee table. "So I guess we should discuss the ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Erin asked, confused.

"Yeah about the boundaries of this relationship." Jay replied. "I mean, we're meant to be having problems so I'm assuming we're not going to be touchy feely anyway."

"Oh, yeah...right." Erin muttered, nodding her head. "So are we totally cool with hand holding and touches of PG13 affection?"

"Well it's only right if we're married." Jay replied, teasing.

"And what about kissing?" Erin asked, looking directly at him.

"I guess, I mean we can avoid tongues because we don't need those type of PDAs..."Jay replied, breaking his gaze with Erin to pick up his bottle of beer.

"Oh totally." Erin laughed. "And we can renegotiate when we make it into the club. I mean...sex is out..."

"Duh Erin." Jay teased, catching her eye. Erin blushed. "But you're right, until we actually see what goes on in Walton Manor; we'll just have play it by ear." There was silence. "So um...can I use the bathroom or do you want to go first?"

"No um, go ahead." Erin replied. "I already showered. I just have to pull on a dress and refresh my make up."

"Cool." Jay replied, standing up. "Will we leave in thirty?"

"Sure." Erin replied. Jay nodded and headed towards the bathroom; Erin watching him go.

* * *

Erin and Jay were sitting beside each other at a round table in a dimly lit French restaurant. Erin was wearing a black scuba dress with purple panels at the waist and fell just above her knees. Her hair was loosely curled, with half pinned up and the other half hanging down. Jay was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt.

Beside Jay were Tony Wiltshire and his fiancée Amy Stimson. Amy was exactly what Erin had expected. She was tall, thin but curvy, with long blonde hair. She was at least 10 years younger than her fiancée and gave out quite a party girl vibe. Erin silently thought if high society had accepted Amy then she'd have no problem.

Wiltshire's club promoter Connor Banks and his wife Poppy sat beside Erin. Connor and Poppy both looked to be in their early thirties. Connor was of medium height and build; had grey eyes and white blonde hair. Poppy was shorter and curvy; her eyes were green and her red hair sat in short bob. Erin could tell Poppy was highly intelligent and was probably calling the shots with her husband's career as she once ran her own PR firm before becoming a parent to three year old twin boys.

Erin had a hard time believing any of these people; especially the Banks could be involved with anything as seedy as a secret underground sex club. But then again, she never would have included the Montgomery's or Professor Finley either.

Erin glanced over at Jay who was talking about his plans for Wiltshire's security teams; he made this look so easy; he was so at ease; although, Erin knew it was easier for him as he worked with Tony and Connor. She glanced at his left hand as his fingers played with his napkin; her eyes locked on the gold band; still not believing it was there.

"Enough about the business talk!" Amy Stimson interrupted. "I want to know about you two." She pointed at Jay and Erin. "How long you two been together?"

Jay glanced over at Erin; he could tell she was distracted. He reached over and took her hand in his; his thumb grazing her hand; a gesture he has done many times before. The jolt of electricity between them grabbed Erin's attention.

"We've been together 11 years and married nearly 10 years." Jay replied, looking at Erin with a smirk in his lips. She returned the smile.

"Wow! That's a long time for being so young." Connor exclaimed.

"Well Jay enlisted when he was 18 and we met soon after." Erin replied, remembering their cover story. She glanced at him; she could tell he was watching her. "We got engaged within a few months and then we married before he got sent to Afghanistan."

"So why have you no kids?" Amy asked.

Both Jay and Erin were taken aback by the abrupt question but before they could respond, Poppy quickly hissed. "Amy!"

"Oh shit!" Amy gasped, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry...I didn't even think. I mean, infertility is becoming quite common now...and there are solutions..."

"Amy, it's okay." Erin said, giving a quiet laugh. She was trying to diffuse the tension as Amy dug herself a bigger hole. Erin glanced at Jay; he was watching her, wondering what direction she would take Amy's gaff. Erin knew this could be an opportunity to poke a hole at their marital woes. "We can have kids...we think anyway."

"Yeah, we've just decided to hold off until the right time." Jay added.

"Yeah, I wanted to wait until Jay was finished playing soldier." Erin said.

"I was fighting for my country sweetie." Jay stated, looking at her. He quickly caught onto the plan.

"You were discharged after 4 years Jay!" Erin shot back. "But no, you had to go back to Afghanistan."

"My time in Afghanistan is what is paying for our apartment; our car; your shoe collection; your clothes; your beauty treatments..." Jay hissed, staring directly at Erin.

"Well at least you're back home now." Poppy said, now trying to diffuse a completely different situation. "And you're together."

"Exactly and you can start practising the baby making." Tony Wiltshire joked. The rest of the table forced a laugh, desperate to move on. Erin and Jay glanced at each other; both of them smiling inwardly; they set the ball in motion.

* * *

"Well I think we can call tonight a success!" Erin laughed as she entered the apartment. She tossed off her heels and began to take off her ear rings as she walked towards the couch. "We actually played '_bitter_' quite well."

"Maybe the last couple of months of our partnership were the perfect training for this." Jay stated before realising how it sounded. "I mean..."

"It's fine Jay." Erin replied, looking at him as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "We both know our relationship has been less than perfect lately." She tossed her ear rings onto the coffee table.

"Yeah, well I guess there are worse girls I could be fake married to." Jay teased, trying to ease the tension. "At least one perk of being your faux hubby is I always have a designated driver." He sat beside her on the couch.

"That's the only perk of being married to me?" Erin retorted, turning her head to look at him.

"Well that and you let me watch sports." Jay replied, smirking as he avoided her swiping arm.

"Well at least I have two perks, with you I'm struggling." Erin shot back.

"Hey!" Jay scoffed. Now it was his turn to swipe his arm, only for Erin to catch it.

"Okay, I guess it is good that you cook." Erin stated, releasing his arm. "And you do keep things remarkably clean."

"Anything would be clean for you saying you create such as mess." Jay teased.

"I never said I was perfect." Erin stated. There was silence. After a few moments, Erin stood up. "I guess I better head to bed saying I'm meeting Amy and Poppy for lunch."

"Yeah, another success from tonight...the girls seemed to like you." Jay declared.

"What do you mean seemed?" Erin shot back as she walked towards the bedroom "I'll have you know I'm extremely lovable!"

"Don't I know it." Jay muttered under his breath as he watched her go.

**To be continued... **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, thanks again to the great response. I hope you continue to read, enjoy and review this fic as I really appreciate it. However, if there is something annoying you about this fic, don't be afraid to say it. I can take constructive criticism too. **

**I know that some of you have been hoping that Jay tells Erin that he and Allie are over but I think Erin already realised that when he turned up at Voight's for Thanksgiving instead of spending it with Allie's family. I hope that clears up the confusion. **

**I hope you enjoy and please post a review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 19**

Erin pulled her hair into a rough ponytail before she exited the bedroom. She was dressed in her running gear. She hadn't completed any exercise in the few days that she was undercover and she was starting to feel the need.

"Okay Mr Kingston, I'm ready to start back at the running." She stated entering the living area, only to find it empty. She looked around her. The blankets on the couch were already folded and stacked. There was no coffee brewing so she knew he hadn't already left for work.

"Huh, I guess I missed him." She muttered, leaning against the dining room table.

She heard the lock on the door turn and the door open. Jay walked in, wearing his gym gear. He was already pulling off his sweaty top when his eyes fell on Erin. He placed the top over his shoulder and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Hey, you're up." He said, panting slightly. He took a gulp of the water.

"Yeah, I um thought I would join you on your morning run." Erin replied, trying to keep her eyes on his face and not his quite toned torso. She had seen him topless before, along with Ruzek, Atwater and Dawson in the locker room but this time it felt different; more personal.

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to join me." He replied. "I didn't even do a run this morning. I just used the gym in the building."

"Oh it's no problem." Erin retorted. "It's not like I told you my plan. I just didn't expect you to be up so early."

"I have a breakfast meeting with Wiltshire so I got up a little earlier than usual." Jay replied, in between sips of water. "Speaking of which, I need to get showered so..."

"Oh yeah, of course." Erin said as Jay headed into the bathroom. "If um, I'm not here when you get out, you'll know I'm out for a run."

"Okay." Jay called back, followed by the bathroom door closing. Erin looked over her shoulder and put both hands on her cheeks, silently hoping she wasn't blushing.

* * *

Erin sat at a table in a small bistro with Amy Stimson and Poppy Banks. She was silently thankful that she had decided to wear a skirt instead of trousers after seeing Amy and Poppy in their dresses.

"So Erin, how do you like Chicago?" Amy asked; playing with her salad rather than eating it.

"Yes, Connor mentioned that you lived in Denver while Jay was based in Afghanistan." Poppy added. "How do we compare?" She had only taken one mouthful of her salad before pushing the plate away.

"Too early to say." Erin replied. "I have a lot to take in. Life is definitely different now that Jay is back." She glanced at her plate. She barely had anything left and she was still hungry. Were society girls not meant to eat? She took a mental note – make sure to eat before attending any functions.

"But it must be good to have him home." Poppy said.

"Yeah I mean, it must have been so hard with him so far away." Amy added. "I mean, I bet you couldn't even skype to have phone sex."

Erin choked on the wine she was sipping while Poppy hissed. "Amy!"

"I'm sorry but I can't help but be curious." Amy replied. "I've never known an army wife and I always wondered how it worked. I mean, when your guy is off fighting, how do you get a little pleasure? Do you have an affair or do you just go cold turkey and revirginise?"

"Amy!" Poppy sighed as Erin stifled her laughter. "I really can't take you anywhere!"

"Actually, I just relied on battery operated help." Erin replied, still trying not to laugh.

"Well then I guess you're _really_ happy to have Jay back." Amy stated, winking at Erin.

Erin looked down at her plate and never replied. She felt Poppy reach over and squeeze her hand.

"Oh Erin, it has been tough for you." Poppy said, her voice oozing with sympathy.

Erin slowly looked up and met Poppy's eyes. "We've had dry spells before." Erin said. "Just never this long. I mean, when Jay did his first tour of Afghanistan; every time he was on leave we'd never leave the house and the sex...we did some crazy shit. But then, he was discharged and he went back over there to work; he just became so obsessed with money and buying me pretty things when all I wanted was him."

"So wait...your telling you're married to someone as hot as Jay and you're not getting the benefits?" Amy gasped. Poppy and Erin both shot her a look. "I'm sorry Erin!" She reached over and took Erin's other hand. "But we will help. Hey, maybe I can get you and Jay invited to...Ah! Poppy...did you just kick me?"

Erin quickly scanned her eyes between Poppy and Amy. Amy's eyes were as hard as stone as she stared down Amy. Was Amy really just about to let it slip about Walton Manor?

"Amy, don't be so silly...you know Jay can't come to the gallery luncheon...its ladies only." Poppy said.

"Oh! You're so right...how silly of me!" Amy forced a giggle. "What I meant is, you should come to the gallery luncheon with us."

"Yes...we could introduce you to the other ladies in our circle of friends." Poppy added.

"Sure, I'd love to." Erin replied, smiling.

* * *

Erin walked towards the apartment building, already regretting her decision to walk the 4 blocks. She should have taken a cab; the heels that she was wearing were seriously hurting her feet. She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey sweetie." Jay familiar voice said. "Did you have fun with the girls?"

"Are you not alone?" Erin asked.

"No, I'm at one on the clubs meeting with their security team." Jay said.

"Oh right, well I'll make this quick." Erin said. "I was telling the girls about our lack of sex and well, I think Amy was about to bring us into the Walton Manor secret when Poppy stopped her. I think Amy might be our in if I can get her away from Poppy."

"That sounds great sweetie." Jay said. "I should be home for dinner. I'm meeting my old friend Alex first for a beer."

"Well I guess its good timing then." Erin replied, knowing that Jay was really meeting up with Olinski. "Let him know I miss the gang."

"Will do sweetie, see you for dinner." Jay replied and hung up.

* * *

Jay entered the bar he had arranged to meet Olinski at. He looked around and saw him sitting in a booth in the corner; practically unnoticeable to the untrained eyed. "Look at the suit!" Olinski joked. "Having fun at the office?"

"Alex, am I glad to see you!" Jay replied, embracing him in a man hug. He slid into the booth and loosened his tie. Olinski already had a beer waiting for him. "I spend most of my days with dudes with too much money and not a lot of sense." He took a gulp of beer.

"So you'll not be leaving us to run private security then." Olinski joked.

"So how are things back at the base?" Jay asked, referring to the intelligence unit. "Erin is missing everyone there."

"No new information to share except Foster is still there." Olinski replied. Jay nodded, understanding that the concierge was still a person of interest.

"I'll let Erin know. She's been making some progress." Jay replied.

"How is Erin anyway?" Olinski asked.

"She had lunch with the girls." Jay replied. "I think Adam would like her friend Amy."

"Really? We should set it up." Olinski retorted, indicating he understood that Ruzek should tail Amy. There was silence. "So how is married life treating you?"

"Erin has been pretty good sharing everything with the girls." Jay replied. "I'm sure they know we have our issues."

"Jay seriously, how is it going?" Olinski asked.

"You can let Hank know not to worry; his orders are still being followed." Jay replied.

"That's not what I meant." Olinski stated.

"So what do you mean?" Jay asked, confused.

"You and Erin...the girls are not the only ones that have noticed." Olinski replied. "I've seen it over the last month or two."

"We're a partnership Alex." Jay sighed.

"Marriage is more than a partnership Jay." Olinski said. "Don't close yourselves off to each other. All you have at this moment is each other. Don't forget the secret to every marriage is friendship."

Jay sighed. He knew Olinski was right. Things with Erin and this operation would be so much easier if they were the old Halstead and Lindsay; before Severide; before Allie. Maybe the Kingstons could be a fresh start for them?

**To be continued... **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, thank you for everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. ****I've been super busy at work so I've barely done any writing and I'm running out of pre-wrote chapters to post so I might not be posting three chapters a week anymore. I will aim for two, depending how inspired I become with season 2. Yay! So as always please be kind...read and review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 20**

Erin was sitting on the couch; wearing grey sweatpants and a black loose fitting t-shirt; her hair pinned up in a rough bun. She had a book in her hands; her feet were curled up under her. She heard the apartment door open. She spun around to face Jay.

"No dinner made?" Jay asked.

"You actually meant that?" Erin replied. "I thought it was all part of your code."

"Good job I stopped and got us Chinese then." Jay retorted, pulling out a paper bag out from behind his back.

"See, I knew it was part of your code." Erin said, putting down her book on the coffee table and walking towards the kitchen counter.

"No, I just knew you wouldn't cook." Jay shot back with a smile.

Erin shot him a look as she grabbed a carton out of the bag. She peeked inside. "Hmmm...Moo Chu Pork." Erin sighed. "It's like you read my mind." She hopped onto the kitchen counter and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Hardly, it's all you ever order." Jay retorted as he hopped onto the counter opposite her; a carton and chopsticks in his hand.

"So, how was Olinski and everyone?" Erin asked, looking over at Jay.

"Nothing new. Ben is still a person of interest and I let him know about Amy. Ruzek is going to be on her tail" Jay replied.

"And Nadia?" Erin asked, between mouthfuls.

"Antonio is looking out for her. She's doing fine. Lexie is even helping her study." Jay replied, between mouthfuls.

"Good." Erin said, relieved. "Lexie is a good kid."

"Of course she is with Al for a dad." Jay replied.

"So um...what did you order?" Erin asked as Jay filled his mouth with noodles.

"Chicken chow mein." He replied; a knowing look in his eyes as Erin tilted her head sideways and sighed. He sighed and swapped cartons with her. "Every time." He muttered under his breath; knowing that Erin always wanted what he ordered.

"Thank you Jay." She replied; her smile beaming.

Jay glanced over at her as she began to demolish the chow mein and shook his head; quietly laughing. Yep, that smile was definitely worth the trade.

* * *

Jay entered Erin's bedroom, dressed in his running gear. He walked towards the bed, where Erin lay; peacefully sleeping. He looked down at her; her hair slightly tossed; her mouth slightly agape; a small puddle of drool lying on the pillow case. He ran his fingers through his hair; debating whether or not he should do what he was about to do.

"Oh screw it." He muttered and pulled up the bed sheets. "Time to get up sleepy head if you want to join me on my morning run."

"Jay!" Erin squealed, jumping up. She pulled the bed sheets around herself. "I could have been naked!"

"Yeah, like you would sleep naked when I'm just next door." Jay retorted, already heading into the living area. "I'm leaving in 10 – loser makes breakfast."

Erin smiled and pulled the bed sheets back. "Challenge accepted." She stated, heading into the bathroom.

* * *

"And the winner is...!" Jay cheered, holding his arms aloft as he entered the apartment, closely followed by Erin.

"I demand a rematch!" Erin stated, between pants.

"Erin, I won fair and square." Jay replied. "I guess your fitness has slipped playing housewife."

"Hey!" Erin exclaimed.

"By the way, I like my eggs scrambled." Jay added, before taking his towel and smacking it off Erin's bum.

"Hey!" Erin giggled as Jay jogged towards the bathroom, also laughing; before Erin could retaliate.

* * *

Erin followed Amy and Poppy around the store, looking at clothes. They had been shopping for the last two hours. Amy and Poppy were both laden down with bags; Erin had one.

"I swear, I don't know what I am going to wear to this luncheon." Amy sighed; flicking her way through the racks of clothes.

"Amy, I know you have a million and one outfits at home." Poppy stated.

"But I've already wore everything at least once." Amy said.

"And can't you wear it again?" Erin asked.

"Oh Erin, you are so funny!" Amy laughed, gently stroking Erin arm.

"Sweetie, due to social media nowadays, we can't wear the same thing twice." Poppy said. "Always remember that." Poppy's phone began to beep. Poppy looked at her screen. "Oh God! It's my hour with the kids. They've just woke up from their nap." She gave Erin and Amy a quick kiss on both their cheeks. "Always lovely to see you Erin. Amy...I'll see you tonight."

"Does she schedule time with her children?" Erin asked as she watched Poppy exit the shop.

"Of course!" Amy replied. "What else is she going to do?"

"Maybe actually raise her kids." Erin shook her head and muttered under her breath. She paused and looked at Amy. "So um, you are meeting up with Poppy tonight."

"Oh yeah, it's a um...lady's council thing." Amy replied. "It's a total bore fest." Erin nodded. She knew Amy was lying about her plans for the night. "So how are things going with Jay?"

"Still the same." Erin replied. "He even slept on the couch last night."

"Oh sweetie." Amy sighed. "You know...I was going to stop by Tony's office for a little lunch time nookie. Maybe you should surprise Jay too and relieve some of his stress?"

Erin paused, wondering how Jay would react to her surprise visit. He may not like it; then again, she really wanted to see where he was working. "Sure, why not?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yay!" Amy cheered, hugging Erin. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Erin followed Amy out of the elevator; her eyes taking in her surroundings. District 21 definitely wasn't like this. "Oh how the rich live." She silently thought. "Even their work places receive the 5* treatment."

"Baby!" She heard Amy squeal; causing her to crash out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Amy run directly into the arms of Tony, taking a leap and wrapping her legs around his waist. She whispered something in his ear and Erin knew by his eyes that he knew he was going to get lucky.

He had already begun to move himself and Amy towards his office when he noticed Erin. "Erin, Jay's office is just around the corner. He should be in." He said, almost shouting the end of the sentence as Amy pulled him into the office. The door slammed shut and blinds were pulled close.

Erin shook her head and continued down the corridor towards the corner knowing that what she just witnessed would definitely not happen in District 21. However, judging by the non-reaction of the assistants floating about the corridor, Amy's behaviour was nothing unusual.

She walked around the corner and paused as her eyes found Jay; leaning against the doorframe of his office; his hands shoved in his pockets; his trademark grin on his lips as he chatted to a blonde twenty-something assistant; wearing a skirt so short and a v-neck shirt that Erin thought was definitely not professional.

She walked towards Jay; she knew exactly what to do in this situation. "Hey baby!" She called, striding towards him. She gently kissed his left cheek as her left hand grazed his right cheek, displaying her wedding band.

"Erin...sweetie!" Jay exclaimed, taken aback as Erin slipped her arm around his waist. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Obviously." Erin replied, spinning around to face the assistant; taking pleasure from the look on the poor girl's face. She glanced at Jay. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" She turned back to the girl.

"Erin, this is my assistant Lara." Jay stated. "Lara, this is Erin..."

"His wife." Erin finished for him, offering her free hand to the girl.

The girl took it. "Pleased to finally meet you Mrs Kingston." The girl replied, regaining her composure. "Jay...I mean Mr Kingston has mentioned you a few times. Can I get you anything during your visit? A cinnamon latte maybe?"

Erin looked at the girl. How did she know her favourite coffee? "Um no...I just need my husband." Erin replied, confused.

The girl glanced up at Jay. "I'll hold your calls Mr Kingston and phone '_The Pit_' and inform them you'll be a little late."

"Thank you Lara." Jay replied and the girl returned to her desk. Jay led Erin into his office and closed the door; Erin releasing her hold on him as he did. He quietly chuckled. "You are bad Erin...that poor girl!"

"That poor girl? You were flirting with her!" Erin retorted, crossing her arms as Jay took his seat behind his desk.

"I was talking to her." Jay replied.

"Jay it's not what you were saying, it's how your face looked as you said it!" Erin shot back.

"What? I was smiling...I'm a nice guy." Jay said. "I've given you that exact same smile."

"Exactly! You were flirting!" Erin snapped, staring at him.

"Aw, are you jealous?" Jay asked, putting on a baby voice.

"No!" Erin scoffed, finally sitting down opposite him. "I just want you to remember that you're supposed to be married."

"Trust me, I remember." Jay replied; the fingers on his right hand twisting the gold band on his left ring finger. "So what did I do to receive a visit at work?"

"Oh nothing." Erin replied, her eyes glancing at his ring finger as he continued to play with it. She looked him in the eye. "I was shopping with Amy and she invited me along. She's offering Tony some afternoon delight. She thinks I should so the same for you."

"Well it's not the worse idea in the world!" Jay teased.

Erin stretched her leg out and kicked him under his desk; grinning as she watched him grimace. "I think Amy and Poppy are going to the manor tonight." Erin said. "They said they have some lady's council thing but I could tell they were lying."

"Adam will let us know." Jay replied.

Erin nodded. There was silence. "So were you about to head out when I stopped by?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was going to one of Tony's club to address the security team." Jay replied. "I've made a few changes to procedures and they're getting a little pissy about it. I've got to go down and flash some authority."

"Well then, I guess I better let you go and show them who's boss." Erin said, standing up. "Will you be at the apartment for dinner?"

"Why? Are you actually going to cook?" Jay asked, grinning.

"Maybe." She teased, smiling back.

"Well then yes...this I have to see." Jay replied, getting up to lead her to the door. He pulled open the door.

Erin could see Lara at her desk; watching them from the corner of her eye. Erin turned around to face Jay. She straightened up his tie and tenderly let her hand trail down his chest. "Dinner will be at 7:30pm." She softly stated; looking Jay in the eyes. "Don't be late."

"I won't." He replied, meeting her gaze.

She paused; hesitant to leave him and she didn't know why. She quickly shook her head and turned around; shooting Lara a warning look as she walked away. She could hear Jay informing Lara that he would be heading out as she turned the corner; a smile forming; relieved that he was only talking to her about work.

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, thanks for the response to the latest chapter. I really appreciate it as I've had so little time to write but the time I've had has been inspired by your reviews so please let them continue.**

**I'm so excited by all the spoilers I'm hearing, especially 2x03. Not long to go now. Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please post your thoughts. Thanks!**

**Chapter 21**

Jay entered the apartment; already stripping off his suit jacket and his tie. He noticed taco shells, sour cream and salsa sitting on the coffee table, in front of the TV; along with a six pack of beer. He turned towards the kitchen, finding Erin at the cooker, tossing something in a frying pan. She was dressed in baggy boyfriend jeans and a red tank top; her hair with pulled back in a ponytail. "You cooked?" He asked.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Erin retorted as Jay walked into the kitchen, stopping behind her to look over her shoulder at what she was cooking. "I told you I'd cook."

Jay looked down at the strips of smoky barbecued chicken, peppers and onions in the pan and then over at the food on the coffee table before returning his gaze to Erin. "And what exactly are you making?"

"Well it was meant to be chicken fajitas but then I realised we had no flour tortillas so now we're having a chicken fajita taco fusion." Erin replied.

Jay fought the urge to smile. "It smells good anyway." He stated, full of optimism.

"Hey! I'm trying here!" Erin exclaimed, playfully smacking Jay's chest. "Unfortunately, not all of us had a mum brilliant enough to teach us to cook. I only know how to make Thanksgiving dinner because that's the only meal Voight's wife let me help with."

"Hey, my mum didn't teach me how to cook...Allie's mum did." Jay replied, grabbing one of the raw pepper slices on the chopping board to eat.

"Wow!" Erin sighed, looking up at him. "She really was trying to make you the perfect house husband for Allie."

"Actually, she always knew I was going to enlist and she didn't want me starving on base." Jay retorted, eating another slice of pepper. "So have I time to change?" Jay asked.

"Yep." Erin replied. "I'll be serving up in 5 minutes...just in time for the Black Hawks game."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Jay said.

"Well isn't it lucky then that your wife might not cook but she lets you watch sports." Erin stated, recalling one of the perks Jay listed for being fake married to her.

"Yeah, I'll say it's a fair trade." Jay agreed. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Erin nodded as Jay ran off to get changed.

* * *

_A while later..._

"Oh my God!" Jay exclaimed, flopping back onto the couch; beer in hand. "That game was epic!" He was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Erin was sitting on the other end of the couch, her feet curled under herself; sipping her beer; a smile on her face as she watched Jay. She could barely remember the last time they did something like this and it made her realise how much she missed it; missed him.

He looked over at Erin. "Thanks for tonight." He said. "The chicken fajita tacos were surprisingly tasty."

"I don't know why you had to add the '_surprisingly_'." Erin teased. "I always knew what I was doing."

"Of course you did." Jay shot back before standing up and bending over to pick up the dirty plates; a slight grimace on his face.

Erin noticed the grimace straight away. "Jay, what's wrong?" She asked, leaning forward. "Are you hurt?"

"What? No, I'm fine." Jay replied. "My neck is a little tight. I just forgot about it and moved a little too fast."

"What happened?" Erin asked, standing up. She took the plates out his hand and sat them back on the coffee table before pushing him back down onto the sofa. She knelt on the couch beside him and pressed her hands into his shoulders. "Oh gosh! You are tight. How did you do that?"

"Erin, I'll be okay once I get moving again." Jay replied, trying to stand up but Erin pulled him back down. "The dishes need washed."

"I can load the dishwasher later." Erin replied; beginning to massage pressure into his neck and shoulders. "Seriously Jay, how long have you been like this?"

"Erin, it's nothing, I just pulled it but it is fine as long as I remember about it." Jay tried to explain.

Erin's eyes fell on the pillow and blanket sitting folded on the floor. "It's sleeping on the couch that is doing it, isn't it?" She guessed.

"Erin, it's fine...seriously." Jay replied as Erin sat down from kneeling.

She looked at him. "Jay, I know you are trying to be a gentleman and all but the bed is a fricking king-size and I never move from my side of the bed." Erin said. "I think it's time you start sleeping in the bed."

"Erin..." Jay began.

"No arguments Jay." Erin shot back. "I promise I won't try to feel you up."

Jay smiled, knowing she was teasing him. "If you're sure?" Jay asked. "I mean, what about Severide? I don't know if I'd be cool with my girlfriend sleeping in the same bed with a male friend..."

"So we're friends again?" Erin asked a smile on her lips.

"I'm not sure if we ever really stopped being friends." Jay replied, looking sheepish.

Erin nodded. "Well don't worry about Severide." She said. "He doesn't even exist here. Remember? We're Mr and Mrs Kingston; not Detective Lindsay and Detective Halstead. Got it"

"Got it." Jay replied.

* * *

Erin slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light in the room; she lifted her hands to rub her eyes and glanced over to her left; a small smile creeping across her lips as her eyes found Jay; lying on his side; facing her; peacefully sleeping. They had both stayed on their own side of the bed; in fact, apart from moving onto his side, it looked like Jay had barely moved.

Erin studied his face. "Not even a drop of drool." She silently thought before bringing her own hand to her mouth to check for evidence of drooling. She sighed with relief when she realised that she was clean. Her eyes widened as Jay began to slowly move; his body stirring awake. Erin quickly rolled over; not wanting Jay to know she was watching him sleep; she closed her eyes; pretending to sleep.

She felt the bed slowly shift; she assumed Jay was getting up. She pretended to stir awake and rolled over. She found Jay slipping out of the bed; dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. He paused as he noticed her movement. "Hey." Erin muttered quietly, rubbing her eyes. She did a quick glance of his body; there was no sign of a '_morning glory_' and she didn't know if she should be relieved or offended.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." Jay said, slowly sitting back down on the bed.

"You didn't." Erin replied, curling up under the duvet so only her face and shoulders were in view. "How's the neck?"

"Good, I think." Jay replied. "I'll go back to the couch tonight."

"Jay! There is no need." Erin protested. "This is your bedroom too."

Jay nodded and focused on the sheet in front of him. His fingers began to trace a pattern onto the sheet. There was silence; Erin's eyes watched him; neither of them knowing what to say next. Finally Jay spoke. "Maybe you should try to arrange to see Burgess and find out if Adam knows where the girls went last night?" Jay suggested, looking up at Erin.

Erin nodded. "I'll see if she is free for brunch today." Erin replied.

"Don't you have that luncheon today?" Jay asked.

"Yep but I learnt those society girls don't eat so I want to make sure I've ate before I go." Erin replied. "Last time we had lunch, I felt like a pig because I ate all my salad and they left most of theirs on the plates."

"You only had a salad for lunch?" Jay teased, faying surprise.

"Exactly!" Erin exclaimed.

Jay shook his head and laughed, before his eyes locked with Erin again. "I don't think I have time for a run this morning." Jay said. "I slept a little too well last night and overslept so I might just hit the gym after work." His eyes were questioning her; as if to ask if this was okay.

"I might join you." Erin replied, giving him his answer. "Especially if God forbid; I eat something at this luncheon."

"Yes because I definitely don't want to be married to a fat pig." Jay teased, standing up; already making his way into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Erin exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and tossing it towards him; he dodged it; laughing. "Oh yeah, you better run." Erin called after him as the bathroom door closed; before beginning to laugh herself.

* * *

Jay was in his office; gathering up the materials he needed to conduct a spot check on one of the clubs; just as Tony Wiltshire entered his office. "Hey Tony, did we have meeting?" He asked, quickly glancing at his calendar; there was nothing planned.

"Are you heading out?" Tony asked, closing the door behind him.

"It's nothing that can't be postponed." Jay replied, sitting himself on the edge of his desk. "I was just going to do a spot check on the Marina club."

"It's a pity you are not staying permanently as the head of my security team because you definitely are efficient at doing this." Tony said, sitting down. "Are you sure I can't tempt you to give up your day job?"Jay shot him a look; warning him not to make those type of comments in front of others.

"This is my job Tony. Remember, you hired me?" Jay replied.

Tony nodded; understanding that they had to maintain cover. "I just wanted to give you a heads up...Amy and Poppy will invite Erin and yourself to join us at my Oceania club tonight."

"I don't think Erin is much of a clubber." Jay replied.

"There may be someone there that you have an interest in meeting." Tony replied.

"Who?" Jay asked but he knew by Tony's reaction he didn't have the answers. "You don't actually know how you got into the Manor, do you?"

"I have it shortened down to a list of four." Tony replied. "One of which will be at the club tonight."

"And what should I expect?" Jay asked.

"I wish I could tell you." Tony replied. "All I know is myself and Amy got up to some things with someone in the bathroom of one of my club and the next thing I know, we had an invite to the Manor."

"Like an initiation?" Jay guessed.

Tony nodded and stood up. "Consider yourself informed." He stated and left the office.

* * *

Erin stepped into a little bistro; dressed in a white shift dress with green flowers that fell just above her knee, with matching green pumps and purse; her hair was hanging down, slightly curled. Her eyes scanned the room for Burgess; she found her; sitting in the corner. "Sarah!" Erin called, waving over to her as she approached; a genuine smile on her face.

Burgess stood up; revealing her jeans and white and blue flowered button down shirt; her hair hanging down naturally. "Erin! You look amazing!" Burgess stated, hugging her.

"I have a luncheon to attend after this." Erin quickly explained as they sat down. "The significant others of some of the guys that Jay works with have taken me under their wing and they are introducing me to society."

"Sounds fun." Burgess replied and smiled as Erin rolled her eyes.

"Not as fun as life back at the army base." Erin replied, maintaining her cover. "How is everything Sarah? I really miss everyone."

"Oh, we miss you too." Burgess replied. "We're just preparing for the war if we're needed but Ben is no longer being deployed."

Erin nodded, understanding that the concierge was no longer a person of interest. "Good." Erin replied; a little relieved; she was actually kinda fond of him; he was just so helpful. "So how did Adam's date with Amy turn out?"

"Oh, they went to the Manor." Burgess confirmed. "They stayed there until 2am."

"That's good to know." Erin stated, relieved to have her suspicions confirmed.

"So how is Jay?" Burgess asked, raising her eyebrows. "And more importantly, how is married life?"

"Sarah..." Erin laughed. "...get your mind out of whatever smut fest you've created." Erin waved the waiter over to take their order.

"I know what you're doing Erin but you can't avoid my questions." Burgess teased just as the waiter appeared. The girls placed their order and Burgess returned her focus onto Erin as soon as the waiter left. "So, how is it?"

"It's PG13...at most." Erin replied.

"But it's Jay!" Sarah exclaimed. "I mean, have you seen him?"

Erin laughed. "Sarah, do you have a crush on him?" She asked. "Because you seem to enjoy referring to how good looking he is. Should I inform Ruzek?"

"Please! He knows I window shop." Sarah replied. "His attitude is I can look but not touch. Anyway, Jay would never look at me in that way...he's got too much of a brother vibe going. But you and him, it's different; you two...it's like he always been your..."

"House husband?" Erin finished for her.

"Exactly! I think the reason Jay gives off the brother vibe to every other girl in the station is because he's yours." Burgess replied. She paused, knowing the comment had to sink in with Erin, before speaking again. "So, nothing has seriously happened between you?"

"Of course it hasn't...you of all people should know what Voight would do." Erin replied. "Plus there is Kelly to consider..."

"Erin!" Burgess exclaimed. "You're not on the base at the moment and he's you're husband. It's all part of the role..."

"Sarah..." Erin sighed, not knowing what to say. "Things are complicated..."

"Only if you make them." Burgess retorted.

Before Erin could respond, her cell phone began to ring. She glanced at the caller I.D.; it was Jay. She flashed her phone at Burgess to show her. "Speak of the devil." She stated; happy for the interruption. "Hey Jay, I'm here with Sarah at the moment."

"Hey Jay!" Burgess called.

"Tell Kim I said hi." Jay stated.

"He says hey." Erin told Burgess before returning her attention to the phone. "So what's up?"

"I just had Tony in with me." Jay replied. "He said the girls are gonna invite you to one of his clubs tonight so go along with it."

"Okay." Erin replied. "Is there a reason for it?"

"Tony thinks the Manor may be looking for new members and this may be our shot." Jay replied. "The details are a little foggy...Tony doesn't seem to have a clear idea."

"And you believe him?" Erin pressed.

"I do...he really doesn't seem to know how he got into the Manor...accept there was some sort of initiation." Jay replied.

"What sort of..." Erin began to say.

"It's better if we discuss it in person." Jay cut her off.

"Okay..." Erin replied, trailing off.

"I think we might have to get a little open minded Erin." Jay said. "I know we have our boundaries but..."

"I know Jay." Erin said, cutting him off.

"Look, we can talk back at the apartment." Jay replied. "I'll pick up dinner."

"Okay, thanks." Erin stated, before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Burgess asked; her eyes filled with concern.

"You can let the base know that we might just make contact tonight." Erin replied, her mind already whirling at the possibilities of what might be required from them; and she didn't know if she was ready for it.

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy the premiere episode tonight. Unfortunately, I won't get to see it as I'm from Ireland so hopefully I'll catch it in the next few days. I got to be honest, I have not done a lot of writing this week (actually none) so my updates will be slowing down until I get my work/life balance under control. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this fic. I really appreciate it. Please continue with the reviews because I desperately need some inspiration. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**This chapter is rated M.**

**Chapter 22**

Erin stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom; inspecting her appearance; she was wearing a short sleeved cerise pink crop top and a black high-waisted pencil skirt that fell just below her knees; leaving just a flash of her midriff every time she moved her arms.

Her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail with a slight quiff at the front. Her eyes were a smokey black; her lipstick matched her top.

She slipped on her black heels and reached for her earrings beside the cerise pink purse to finish off the look. Her hands began to shake as she tried to put them on.

Her mind had not stopped whirling since the phone call from Jay and the discussion over dinner had not helped as they created possible initiation task; threesomes; public displays of sexual acts; performing a sexual act with a stranger; the list was endless.

Part of her hoped that if she did have to do anything; it would be with a stranger; it seemed easier; emotionless. She had to do similar things in the past; make men fall in love with her to get the answers she needed. It was all part of the role; but with Jay; she was afraid to open that can of worms.

She groaned with frustration and slammed the earring back onto the dresser beside the mirror. She could hear Jay's footstep enter the bedroom.

He appeared behind her in the mirror; dressed in navy suit and a blue shirt; the first couple of buttons lying open. He leaned over and reached for her earrings. His steady hands placed the earring in each ear before his hands rested gently on her shoulders. He could feel her body relax ever so slightly at his touch.

"No matter what happens tonight Erin, we're a team." He softly whispered in her ear; his breath on her exposed neck causing her body to tingle. He began to gently stroke up at down her arms. "We've done things like this before just not together...just forget it's me...I'm just some loser '_John_' who has the answers you need."

Erin nodded. She knew he was right. This was all part of the job. She felt his hands move down her arms to entwine with her own hands. She felt him gave them a reassuring squeeze and she relaxed a little more.

"So, are we ready to go?" He asked.

Erin nodded and turned to face him, forcing him to release her hands. She reached over and grabbed her purse. She slipped her hand in and pulled out the car keys; holding them in front of Jay. "I think you can drive tonight." She said. She could sense some sort of one-liner forming on his lips so she cut him off before her had a chance to say it. "It doesn't change anything...I'm still in control at 21. I just plan on having a few drinks if I'm going to get through tonight. Got it?"

Jay took the keys in his hand, a knowing smile on his face. "Got it." He retorted.

* * *

Erin's eyes widened as she followed Amy, Tony, Connor and Poppy into the club; everything had a sealife/aquatic theme. The colouring of the walls and furnishing were blue and green; the cage dancers were dressed as exotic fish; the cocktail waitresses were dressed as mermaids and the bartenders wore blue or green shirts.

The people around her seemed to be fully enjoying themselves; grinding their bodies up against complete strangers; downing shots from people's body parts. She had forgotten what clubs could be like. Erin shook her head and reached behind her, taking hold of Jay's hand. Jay's fingers quickly entwined with hers; his thumb grazing her hand, trying to reassure her.

Erin tried to follow Amy and the group but she felt Jay tug her back. She spun around to find him talking to the security team. Typical Jay; maintaining his cover; acting like the head of security even on a night out.

Erin stood beside him; patiently waiting for the conversation to end. She could see Amy signalling for them to follow so Erin nodded her head towards Jay, showing that she saw her but couldn't move just yet.

She watched as Amy grabbed hold of Tony and whispered something in his ear. Tony quickly pushed his way back towards them. Erin watched as he threw his arm around Jay.

"Jay, enough of the shop talk." Tony shouted over the music. "You're not at work tonight...you're here to show your lady a good time."

"Whatever you say boss." Jay shouted back. He quickly ended his conversation with the team and began to follow Tony back to the group; his hand in Erin's hand, ensuring she stayed close.

* * *

An hour later, Erin was feeling a lot more relaxed; thanks to her old friend vodka. She was standing at a tall round table, beside Amy; listening to her complain about how Poppy bagged the easiest job of invitations for the next charity luncheon while Amy had been left in charge of catering. Thankfully, Erin was also given an easy job as she was new to these events; she just had to greet people and show them to their tables.

Jay stood behind Erin; deep in conversation with Tony about how well the Marina club was running. He had his hands gently resting on Erin's hips; ensuring people saw them as a '_couple_'; occasionally, when Erin would move ever so slightly; his thumbs would graze the small area of Erin's exposed skin; sending a bolt of electricity through her each time.

Erin didn't know if it was the vodka, or the nervous energy inside her of not knowing what to expect but she wasn't questioning or analysing each touch between her and Jay tonight; it felt natural; and she was enjoying it.

Ever so often, she'd lean against him; just to feel his breath on her neck again and she wasn't 100% sure but at times it felt like Jay would squeeze and press against her, just a little tighter. She knew that he could tell she was nervous tonight so maybe these extra touches were just to reassure her but she wasn't complaining.

Erin had no idea where Connor or Poppy had disappeared to and Amy wasn't the slightest bit concerned so Erin decided not to worry either. Knowing this group, they were probably off having sex somewhere.

"Erin...lets hit the dance floor!" Amy shouted over to Erin.

Erin nodded and spun around to Jay to let him know where she was going. He nodded in return and released her from his hold; his eyes watching her as she made her way towards the dance floor.

* * *

Erin moved along to the music the best she could; keeping her eyes peeled; unfortunately, she didn't exactly know what she was looking for. She heard Amy squeal someone's name and run off; Erin's eyes followed her.

Amy moved towards a young man; no older than his mid-twenties; he was extremely handsome with a chiselled jaw line, big brown eyes, dimples on both cheeks; his hair was brown, short and perfectly styled into a quiff; his body was extremely well toned.

Erin watched as Amy hugged the man, whispered something into his ear and then led him towards Erin.

"Erin, I want you to meet my very good friend Joel Dunn." Amy shouted over the music. "Joel, this is the girl I was telling you about."

"Oh, your friend that hasn't had sex with her husband in ages." Joel retorted, taking hold of Erin's hand. "He must be crazy if he doesn't want to screw you every second of the day." He gently kissed her hand, making sure his eyes met hers as he did.

"Amy!" Erin scolded; pretending to be offended that she had shared her personal details.

"Oh sweetie, relax...we share everything!" Amy laughed.

"And she does mean everything." Joel stated; his eyes locked on Erin.

Erin swallowed hard; the look in his eyes unnerving her. "I guess I'll need to get used to the sharing then." Erin replied.

"Oh I hope so." Joel replied before breaking into a smile. He turned his attention towards Amy. "I will see you later." He glanced at Erin. "And I definitely hope to see a lot more of you in the future."

"Me too." Erin replied, forcing a smile; wondering if this was part of her initiation. Joel disappeared into the crowd and Amy returned to her dancing; as if nothing had happened. Erin looked around her; searching for Jay but he wasn't at the table or anywhere else that she could see from her location on the dance floor.

* * *

Jay pushed his way throw the crowd, his eyes scanning the room but like Erin, he didn't know what he was looking for. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his hand; he spun around. "Poppy...hey!" He replied; a little confused.

He could see the heat and desire in her eyes as her lips lunged towards his. He pushed her back; recoiling in shock. "Whoa...Poppy..." He stated. "I think you may have had a little too much to drink."

"No...I just know what I want." Poppy replied, stepping towards him again and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Poppy, I work with your husband...you're friends with my wife..." Jay tried to reason with her as she began to kiss his neck.

"Please! I know you and Erin are not screwing." Poppy replied, between kisses. "And as for Connor...we have an arrangement...he can bang as many of his promotional girls as he wants as long as I get to do the same. You see, he doesn't find me sexy anymore...apparently carrying and giving birth to his kids will do that. He doesn't think I'm tight anymore. But you find me sexy Jay, don't you? You don't care that I squeezed two watermelons out of something the size of a lemon do you? Of course I'm not tight anymore."

"Motherhood is extremely sexy." Jay replied; his mind spinning as Poppy's hands roamed his body and her lips left a trail across his neck and jaw; was this an initiation or just a crazy, horny rich bitch?

"I knew you were special Jay." She sighed, looking him in the eye as her hands pulled down his zipper.

"Whoa...Poppy...we're in public." Jay replied. "Erin or Connor could see us."

"That's the fun Jay." She laughed, before getting down on her knees.

"Oh shit!" Jay muttered, not knowing how to get himself out of the situation. "Poppy, seriously...we can't...at least not here."

She looked up at him and groaned. She stood up. Jay fixed himself and pulled up his zipper; relieved but also hoping he hadn't failed his test.

"You're right Jay." Poppy stated; her hand stroking his cheek. "You'll be mine soon." She pressed her lips against his in a rough, hard kiss before her lips hovered over his left ear. "I have big plans for us." She grabbed his butt cheek and squeezed it before walking away.

Jay ran his hands through his hair and exhaled. "Crazy bitch!" He muttered, his eyes already scanning the club for Erin.

* * *

Amy and Erin stood in the bathroom, washing their hands and fixing up their appearance. Erin felt a little woozy; she was beginning to think the eighth vodka was one too many; the fact that she was giggling with Amy and she didn't know why confirmed it.

"Oh Erin...I know we haven't been friends for long but I knew we were kindred spirits." Amy stated, between giggles.

"Aw...thanks Amy!" Erin replied, between giggles; reaching over to hug her. As she held Amy in her arms, she felt Amy's lip graze her neck and begin a trail up to her lips. "Amy..."

"Let's have some fun Erin." Amy sighed, her lips continuing to cover Erin's face, before locking onto her lips.

Erin felt Amy grip her arms and raise them above her head, pinning Erin against the mirror; their lips never breaking contact. Erin was so confused; was she meant to accept this as her initiation or was she to fight it?

She could hear the bathroom door open, close and then lock. "I see you got the party started without me Amy." A strong masculine voice stated; Erin was sure she heard that voice before. Amy and Erin parted to look over at the voice; it was Joel Dunn; the creepy guy Amy had introduced her to tonight.

"I was just getting warmed up." Amy replied, completely releasing Erin from her hold. She strolled over to Joel; her eyes gleaming with mischief. She leapt onto him; wrapping her legs around his waist; he carried her over to the sink, pulling up her skirt in the process while Amy undid his belt buckle. Their lips crashed together; full of lust and desire.

"I um...I should..." Erin stuttered; her mind sobering up quite quickly. She headed towards the door only to feel a strong grip on her wrist pulling her back; she was fighting her natural urge to fight back.

"Stay and watch." Joel said.

"It's so much better with an audience." Amy added between kisses and groans.

"And feel free to join in." Joel stated, before returning his attention to Amy.

Erin stumbled back in shock but she didn't leave; not understanding why her feet weren't running her out of there. Instead, she was stood in a bathroom watching two people have sex. She backed herself towards the door but still she didn't leave; afraid that this was her initiation. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for it to be over; trying to block out the groans coming from both Joel and Amy; was this really what Jay and Erin were getting themselves into? And if it was, how many lines would they need to cross?

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I'm going to be totally honest and admit I did no writing this week so I may not have a mid-week update. I've been super busy at work; dog sitting and well, this weekend was the Ryder Cup. Yay! Team Europe! McGinley is a legend! LOL...okay, I got that out of my system. **

**I also finally got to see the first episode of season 2 and I'm sorry but I have to rant...why is Erin making Jay out to be a dog? So peeved at the direction the writers seem to be heading; making Jay look like a player. Even (spoiler coming up) the look between him and the bartender in the sneak peak hinting at a past between them or at least a flirtation. Also why was Silva (the new paramedic in Chicago Fire) so briefly introduced? Is she a possible new love interest? Not that I'm complaining...I'm realistic and know that Linstead will more than likely not happen this season, if ever (I was a Tony/Ziva from NCIS fan...it never really happened for them) so I'm all for Jay getting a love interest. If anything, it could create some jealousy but I far rather have Allie back on the scene because in my head, Jay is one of the good, loyal guys, not a player like Severide was season 1 of Chicago Fire (although the writers seem to forget that!)**

**Okay! Rant over! LOL! This is a short chapter but the next will be longer. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Please continue! I love reading your comments. Some things have been suggested (they may/may not happen) so all will be revealed in the coming chapters...especially the request for a kiss. Oh, and this chapter is rated M.**

**Chapter 23**

Jay and Erin rode the elevator up to the apartment in silence; just as the car ride home had also been silent. The elevator stopped at their floor; they got out and Jay pulled out his key; opened the door and stepped back to allow Erin to enter first.

He watched her as slipped off her shoes and sat her purse on the coffee table; before taking off her earrings and sitting them beside her purse. "Should we discuss how tonight went?" Jay asked.

Erin spun around to face him. "I just want a shower." She replied.

Jay nodded. "So do you need me to prepare you some munchies?"

Erin gave a small smile; Jay knew her too well; a heavy night of drinking was always followed by eating any late night snack she could get her hands on. "Not tonight." She replied. "I just want a shower and my bed."

He nodded again. She could tell there was something he wanted to say but couldn't find the words. As she walked towards the bathroom she paused briefly in front of him and give his chest a gentle tap; it was her way of letting him know she okay.

She knew that his eyes followed her as she went into the bathroom. She knew he still wanted to talk; her only hope was that he would be sleeping when she got out of the bathroom.

When Erin finally exited the bathroom; freshly showered, dressed in her pyjamas and her hair dried; she found Jay lying in the bed; in his t-shirt and boxers; still wide awake.

She sighed and headed towards her side of the bed; she began removing the excess pillows; tossing them onto the chair nearby before climbing into the bed. She could feel Jay roll onto his side so he was now facing her side of the bed; but he was clearly keeping to his side.

"Erin..." He began to say.

"Jay, not now." She stated, cutting him off. She rolled over to face him but made sure to stay on her own side of the bed. "I know your mind is spinning...wondering what happened because I know mine is...but right now, I just need sleep."

He reached over and gently placed his exposed hand on Erin's exposed hand and gave it a squeeze. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded yes. "Are you?" She asked.

He nodded in return.

"I promise, first thing tomorrow morning we will discuss everything." Erin said, her eyes never leaving Jay's.

"I'll hold you to that...especially as I don't have to be in work until lunchtime." Jay replied. He began to lift his hand away when he felt Erin entwine her fingers in his. She looked at him; her eyes almost pleading with him. He kept his hand where it was. "Goodnight Erin."

"Good night Jay." Erin replied, before closing her eyes; her body still facing his; their fingers still entwined.

* * *

Jay began to stir from his sleep; the cramping pain in his hand could no longer be ignored. He slowly opened his eyes; finding his face was arched only a few centimetres from Erin's face; her head arched towards him but their bodies still as far away as possible. He glanced at his hand; still entwined with Erin's hand; he tried to wiggle his fingers; to ease the cramp.

Erin began to stir from her sleep; she slowly opened her eyes before her head recoiled back in shock of how close she was to his face. "Sorry." She muttered; her cheeks gathering a rosy glow from blushing.

"I didn't mean to waken you...it's just my hand is cramping..." Jay began to explain, a small smile on his lips.

Erin looked down at her hand, still entwined with Jay's hand. Her face grew redder and she quickly released his hand. "Oh...sorry." She muttered, desperately wishing the bed would swallow her whole as she rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"Are you ready to talk about last night?" Jay asked; his eyes on Erin as he wiggled his fingers, trying to get rid of the cramp.

"Wow! You were straight in there!" Erin sighed, looking over at him. "You couldn't even wait until I got some coffee."

"You promised we'd talk about last night first thing this morning and that is now." Jay replied.

Erin sighed and rolled back onto her side to face Jay. "There's not much to tell." She replied. "I went and danced with Amy, she introduced me to her friend Joel, he left then Amy and I went to the ladies room and made out."

"Wait!" Jay exclaimed, sitting up in the bed. "You and Amy made out and I missed it?"

"Jay!" Erin laughed at his expression.

"I can't believe that you got to make out with another girl while I had to fight Poppy off me before she sucked me dry in the middle of the club." Jay stated.

"Wait!" Erin exclaimed, jumping up. "She hit on you? She tried to give you a blow job? She's meant to be my friend...what a bitch!"

"Erin..." Jay tried to calm her down.

"I can't believe she did that!" Erin continued to rant. "Friends do not hit on another friend's husband."

"Erin, it's not like we're actually married." Jay reasoned.

"She doesn't know that!" Erin hissed. "It so goes against the girl code!"

"Erin, I'm sure it was just the initiation." Jay replied. "It could have been a lot worse...I mean, you got to make out with a hot girl and I nearly had every guy's dream."

"I didn't just make out with Amy." Erin said; her eyes focusing on her hands sitting on her lap.

"What did you do then?" Jay asked.

She could feel his eyes on her and hear the concern in his voice. She glanced at him before running her hands through her hair. She focused on her hands again. "Joel decided to join us in the bathroom..." Erin began to say.

"Please don't tell me you had a threesome." Jay pleaded, trying to sustain his anger.

"Oh, I can't lose it when my supposed friend tries to give you oral sex but..." Erin retorted.

"Erin?" Jay asked.

"No...the offer was there but nothing was forced on me." Erin replied. "They just wanted me to watch."

"Shit! Are you okay?" Jay asked; his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek.

She looked at him; his hand still lingering on her cheek. "Jay, trust me...I've done a whole lot worse during my time with Charlie." She replied.

Jay nodded his head and slowly removed his hand. He knew he would probably never know the full extent of Erin's past but each little piece of past he discovered; always seemed to stab him in the heart. She never knew the innocence of childhood; and it killed him.

"Jay, if this was just a taster for Walton Manor, what is going to happen if we get in?" Erin asked.

"Well, if Walton Manor is really about creating your once in a lifetime experience, we'll have to be in control of what that is." Jay replied.

"So what do we do now?" Erin asked, glancing at Jay.

"We hope that last night really was our initiation and we didn't experience that crazy night for nothing." Jay replied. "And hopefully our invitation follows soon."

"And if it doesn't?" Erin asked.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Jay replied. "Just remember...we're in this together and we'll figure it out together."

Erin nodded; hoping that the invitation would come soon. The sooner it came, the sooner this operation would be over; and she needed it to be over. She didn't want to admit it but she was getting a little too fond their life in this apartment together and she knew the longer the operation lasted, the harder it would be to return to life in District 21; and to return to life as _'just'_ partners.

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay! How awesome was that final scene with Halstead and Lindsay? (Possible spoiler ahead) I don't actually think that we'll get to see them sharing Lindsay's apartment but the idea of it...eek! I so love those two when they tease each other like last night.**

**Anyway, back to the fan fic. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic, I really appreciate it. I am struggling to get the time to write (my workload is so heavy at the moment) but I really wanted to post something after last night's episode so I am posting the chapter I was going to post this weekend. Hopefully I can use last night's episode to get my creative juices flowing again but so reviews might do the same job (hint hint...lol!)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

**The next day...**

Erin stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Her eyes scanned the lobby, looking for Ben. She found him; helping the maintenance staff sort a variety of Christmas decorations to put up in the lobby. She headed towards him; just as he noticed her.

"Mrs Kin...I mean Erin, can I help you?" He asked, placing the decorations back in the box before walking towards her.

"I see you are getting the decorations up." Erin observed, shoving her hands in her back pockets.

"Yes, we are a little behind getting them up." Ben replied. "We're sorry for the inconvenience caused."

"Please, you are doing the building a favour...injecting some Christmas spirit." Erin stated. "I kinda forgot all about Christmas." The truth was, she hadn't even thought about it because she hadn't wanted to consider not being home for Christmas.

"Well I am sure with moving you had more pressing things to think about but if you need help organising your Christmas, I can arrange some services..." Ben began to say.

"Thanks Ben, I'll discuss that with my husband." Erin replied; inwardly smirking at how naturally the word '_husband_' rolled off her tongue. "I um...I was actually wondering if anything was delivered for us?"

"Nothing that I have been aware of but I can check the log." Ben replied, already heading towards his desk. "Are you waiting for something specific?"

"It's just an invitation to a society function." Erin replied, tapping her fingers on the desk counter; her eyes watching Ben as he searched the log.

He looked up at Erin. "I'm sorry but nothing is here." Ben replied.

Erin sighed, trying to hide her disappointment. "Okay, thanks Ben." She stated and turned to walk away.

"It's their lost if you ask me." Ben said. Erin stopped and turned to look at him; confused. "If those society ladies haven't invited you...it's their lost." He repeated again. "You're definitely more interesting than the others I've met."

"Thanks Ben." Erin replied, giving him a small smile before returning to the elevator again. She stepped into the elevator and smiled; she was glad Ben was no longer a person of interest; she was fond of him and it would totally suck if she had to arrest him for murder.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, she pulled out her cell phone and pressed her speed dial button for Jay. He answered it within three rings. "Nothing has come." She simply stated.

"Hello to you too." Jay replied, smirking.

"I'm sorry but I thought we would have heard something by now." Erin replied.

"Erin, it's been less than 36 hours." Jay reasoned. "Something like this...it probably has to go to an admittance panel. They probably have to do background checks on us to ensure we are who we say we are."

The elevator stopped on their floor. "And what if something has turned up?" Erin asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"It won't." Jay replied.

"So what time will you be back?" Erin asked, entering the apartment.

"Why? You going to cook for me again?" Jay retorted.

"No because that would mean I have to go grocery shopping...and then actually cook." Erin replied. "I was kinda hoping you could pick up a pizza. Mystic Pizza is on tonight..."

"Urgh...another old Julie Roberts movie." Jay groaned.

"You love it really." Erin teased, sinking into the couch.

"Fine, I should be home about 9." Jay replied.

"9?" Erin questioned.

"Yeah." Jay replied. "I'm meeting Al for a coffee and then I'm going to pick up some groceries because Pop Tarts or leftover pizza are not breakfast foods..."

"I am sure there is like a million people who would disagree." Erin shot back.

"It's a good job you work out because if you didn't, you would never maintain that body of yours." Jay stated.

"You think I have a nice body?" Erin teased.

"You know you do." Jay shot back.

Erin smiled. "I guess I'll see you at 9 then." Erin said. "Tell Al I said hi, oh...and easy on the onions on the pizza."

"But I like onions." Jay protested.

"Yeah but I don't want your onion breath breathing on me in the morning." Erin replied.

"So don't face me." Jay shot back.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't get to wake up to your handsome face." Erin teased. She heard Jay give a soft chuckle.

"I'll give you a picture then." He teased back; causing Erin to smile. "I'll see you at 9."

"See you then." Erin replied; her grin getting wider as she closed over her phone.

* * *

Jay sat on a park bench, his teeth slightly chattering in the cold evening air. He brought a hot cup of coffee to his lips; enjoying the short, warm relief it brought. He caught sight of a shadow sitting down beside him and smiled. Only Olinski was the master of that move.

"Happy to see you Al." Jay stated.

"I'm happy to see you too." Olinski replied, holding a newspaper in front of him. "Have you any updates?"

"We're waiting on an invitation into the manor." Jay replied, taking another sip of the coffee. "We think we had our initiation."

Olinski nodded. "Well somebody pulled a background check on Jay and Erin Kingston so I hope it was the manor." Olinski stated. He glanced over at Jay. "Don't worry, everything held up."

Jay nodded. "I knew it would." He stated but was relieved to know their cover wasn't blown.

"And how was the initiation?" Olinski asked.

"Yeah, let's just say I'm glad Voight hasn't got cameras on us." Jay replied.

"Did you and Erin..." Olinski began to ask.

"God no!" Jay exclaimed. "We're trying to avoid that at all costs."

Olinski nodded. "And are you both okay?" He asked.

Jay took another sip of his coffee. "Yeah, we're doing good." Jay replied, giving Olinski a look.

Olinski nodded and smiled, understanding the look. "Good." Olinski sighed. "So is there anything else we should be doing?"

"Yeah, check out Joel Dunn for me." Jay replied.

"The heir to Dunn Enterprises?" Olinski asked. "Did you cross paths with him?"

"Erin did." Jay replied, glancing over at Olinski.

Olinski nodded. "I'll get on it." Olinski replied. "Stay safe." And with that, he disappeared into the evening air again.

* * *

When Jay entered the apartment, his hands filled with grocery bags and a pizza, he found Erin sitting on the kitchen counter, with a glass of red wine in her hand. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a slouchy white t-shirt that was sliding off her right shoulder. Her hair was hanging down naturally.

"You're late." She simply stated. "I had to pause the movie."

Jay glanced at the clock in the cooker as he sat down the bags and the pizza; it was 9:18pm. "Geez Erin, now you're even beginning to sound like a wife." Jay replied. He began to unpack the groceries. "I had to go to three different stores just to find the shower gel that you say is the only gel that doesn't irritate your '_sensitive_' skin." He air quoted the word 'sensitive'.

Erin hopped off the counter and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and give his a quick peck on the cheek; taking him by surprise. "Thank you." She said. "You really are a good house husband." Her arms lingered a little longer around his shoulders; her head rested in the crook between his shoulder blades; creating a gentle hug.

She really did mean what she said; she was touched that he remembered and knew what shower gel she used; she was sure no boyfriend from her past would ever remember that detail.

Jay smiled; enjoying Erin's lingering touch. He raised his hand and gently rubbed one of her arms that were wrapped around him. "Yeah well you might not be as pleased with my choice of shampoo." Jay said, trying to ease the lingering tension between them. "I had to lose the coconut scent and go for a something a little more manly."

Erin removed her arms and glanced in the bag as she reached over for the pizza. Her eyes found a bottle of mint scented shampoo. "I can live with that." She retorted before walking towards the couch with the pizza and glass of wine in her hands.

She sunk into the couch and sat the wine and pizza on the coffee table. She slide open the pizza box for a quick look and smiled; there were no onions. She sat back and tucked her feet under herself. "How was Olinski?" She asked, looking over her shoulder into the kitchen. She could see that Jay was finished unpacking the shopping.

Jay grabbed two plates, some napkins and a bottle of beer and began walking towards the couch. "Everything is the same. I told him that we're awaiting our invitation." Jay replied. He sat down the plates, napkins and bottle of beer on the coffee table. "He said that someone ran a background check on the Kingstons so hopefully it was the manor."

"Did everything pass the check?" Erin asked.

"Of course." Jay replied; taking off his suit jacket and tossing it onto the arm chair; he pulled off his tie and sat it on the coffee table before opening the two top buttons of his shirt. "I asked him to check out Dunn for us as well."

"Good." Erin said, her eyes watching Jay as he sat down on the couch beside her. He automatically threw his right arm behind the couch, resting it on the rim. Without thinking, Erin scooted closer and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder; taking in his scent; the same aftershave she smelt the first morning he went to work for Wiltshire. "Jay..." She softly asked.

"Huh?" Jay replied, reaching for his beer.

"Why are you wearing aftershave everyday now?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Don't you like it?" He asked, looking down on her.

"Oh, no...it's very nice." Erin replied. "I just...I noticed it the first morning we were here and I guess I never noticed your aftershave before so..." She trailed off.

"I just thought it was something Jay Kingston would do." Jay answered. "In my head, he seemed like the type to wear aftershave." Erin nodded at his reasoning and reached for the remote to begin playing the movie. "How do I usually smell?"

"Huh?" Erin asked, looking up at him.

"You said you never noticed me wearing aftershave before so how do I usually smell?" He asked; his eyes locked on hers.

"Soap and gunpowder." She answered, without hesitation.

"Huh?" Jay muttered confused.

"Soap and gunpowder...that's what you usually smell of." She replied. Jay nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. Erin gave a small smile and focused back on the TV; pressing play before sinking back into the crook of Jay's shoulder again.

* * *

The end credits of the movie rolled across the screen. "Well, that's the end of another Julia Roberts classic!" Jay stated, looking down at Erin who was passed out; her head resting on his shoulder.

Jay smiled. It had been a long time since she had last fallen asleep on him; it used to happen after practically every movie they watched; before they had decided to stay professional; before Severide had come on the scene.

He reached over and pressed a button on the remote, switching off the TV. He glanced down at Erin and slowly slid his arm out from under her. She stirred ever so slightly but did not wake up. Jay stood in front of her and scooped her up into his arms. She automatically rested her head in the crook of his neck; her nose gently grazing his neck as she muttered in her sleep.

Jay carried her into the bedroom; he quickly pushed the excess cushions onto the floor; pulled back the bedding and placed her on her side of the bed. She sighed and rolled over onto her side; causing a curl to fall over her face. Jay smiled and reached over, gently sweeping the curl behind her ear.

He walked into the bathroom to wash up, clean his teeth and change out of his suit. When he entered the bedroom, in his t-shirt and boxers; Erin was still where he had placed her; sound asleep. He climbed into his side of the bed and lay flat on his back. He reached over and switched off the bedside lamp.

The only sound in the room was Erin's gentle inhales and exhales. He glanced over at her; a few streaks of moonlight slipping through the bedroom blinds lit up her face. He smiled at the beauty of her. Suddenly a deep sigh filled the room and Erin rolled towards him; cuddling into him.

He looked down at her; debating whether or not he should waken her but she was in such a deep sleep. Again, his fingers gently swept away the curls covering her face; lingering a little longer over her soft skin. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her; deciding not to wake her. "What's wrong with a little cuddling between a married couple?" He silently thought as he closed his eyes for a peaceful night's sleep.

**To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Thank you for the great response to this fic since the undercover operation began. I really appreciate it! I know the Linstead element was and is a slow burner so please continue to be patient. I know a lot of you want them spending Christmas together but I'm not 100% sure that's gonna happen - at least in the guise of the undercover operative. Please continue to read and review! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

Jay's eyes began to flutter open; adjusting to the light of the room. He could barely feel his right arm; he slightly raised his head off the pillow, trying to figure out what caused the paralysis and then smiled when he got his answer.

Erin was curled into him; her head resting in the crook of his arm; her hand resting on his chest; her fingers lightly gripping his t-shirt. She was still sound asleep; a small smile on her lips.

Jay smiled down at her; relieved that he now didn't have the onions on the pizza as she was so close to him, he was sure she'd complain about his breath. He looked over at the alarm clock on Erin's bedside table. It was 6:11am. He knew he was going to have to get up soon if he wanted to fit in his morning room but a part of him didn't want to waken Erin; to have her move from his arms.

It seemed like he didn't have a choice as she began to stir from her sleep. Slowly her eyes fluttered open to find Jay's eyes on her but she didn't recoil back; instead, she stifled a yawn and muttered "Good morning."

"Morning sleepy head." Jay replied softly.

Again, Erin made no attempt to move from his hold. She glanced down and noted she was still in last night's clothes and sighed. "I fell asleep during the movie again, didn't I?" She stated.

"Yep." Jay replied, a small smile on his lips.

She adjusted her body so she didn't have to strain her neck to look at him but she didn't pull away from him. "I'm sorry for cuddling you." She said, lifting her head to release his arm. "Your arm must be dead."

Jay pulled his arm out and rolled onto his side so they were still facing each other. "I'm not complaining." Jay replied.

Erin smiled inwardly; enjoying the fact that Jay was only a few centimetres from her. "So what's the plan this morning?" She asked. "Are we going running or to the gym?"

"Well, if we're going for a run, we'd need to leave in 10." Jay replied.

Erin nodded but neither of them moved. There was silence for a few moments before Erin spoke. "Jay, what are we going to do about Christmas?"

"I hadn't really thought about it." Jay replied. "I mean, it's still two weeks away..."

Erin nodded; she could tell that like her; Jay hadn't even contemplated the idea that they may not be home for Christmas "So should we get some decorations or..." She began to say but trailed off when she noticed the smile on his lips.

"You're really enjoying playing house, aren't you?" He teased.

"No!" Erin scoffed. "I've just been thinking that if we are going to be here for the holidays, we should at least make the best of it."

Jay nodded. "Do you think Voight will be okay without you if we aren't back for Christmas?" Jay asked.

Erin sighed. "I hope so...I mean, he has the unit now." Erin replied. "I'm sure Olinski and his family would look after him if no one else does...and Nadia." Jay nodded in agreement. "So what about you? What were your plans for the holidays?"

"Well in recent years, I was spending Christmas with the Corsons...not that there was ever much to celebrate." Jay replied. "But this year, it was going to be different, they were actually looking forward to it. I guess though in retrospect, I'm probably better missing out this Christmas after everything with Allie...it's too soon after..." He trailed off.

"Were you in love with Allie?" Erin asked.

Jay was taken aback and sighed. "At one point in my life, yeah...she was the centre of my world, there was no one else. It was just me and her." Jay replied. "And when we got back together, I dunno...I guess I loved the idea of her and everything she stood for but I don't think I was in love with her." Erin nodded. "What about you and the fireman? I mean, I know he cares about you..."

Erin sighed. "It's complicated." Erin replied. Jay nodded. "I know he cares for me and it's great that he gets my job you know...I'm sorry but isn't this conversation a little weird?"

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Well I'm lying in bed with you, my fake husband, talking about my feelings for my boyfriend." Erin retorted. "I mean, does it not feel strange?"

"And your question about me loving another woman wasn't strange?" Jay shot back. "Erin, we haven't done anything."

"Don't I know it!" Erin muttered; making Jay smile as he remembered a previous conversation when he told Erin he no longer wanted to be a pawn in her games with Voight. She sighed. "Look, when it comes to Kelly and me, I guess I'm just playing it day by day and whatever happens, happens."

Jay nodded. There was silence. After a few moments, Jay glanced at the clock. It was now 6:25am. He looked back at Erin. "I have to go if I want to fit in a run." He said. "Are you joining me this morning?"

"Of course." Erin replied. "I mean I have to do something to keep my hot body, don't I?"

Jay gave a small chuckle and used his free hand to ruffle her hair before climbing out of bed and headed straight into the bathroom.

Erin couldn't stop her grin from widening as she sat up on bed, trying to repair the damage to her hair.

* * *

Erin walked through the department store, looking at the variety of Christmas decorations on display. She was wearing jeans and a red sweater; her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Christmas music played around the store, creating the Christmas spirit; willing people to part with their money.

After her run with Jay, she had got him to agree to a Christmas tree and some decorations; not that it took much persuasion. She had already purchased the tree and some of the decorations but now was looking for the finishing touches.

"Erin Kingston!" She heard Amy's familiar voice exclaim. She spun around to face Amy. "Why didn't you tell me you were out shopping? We could have arranged to have lunch."

"Sorry Amy, this shopping expedition wasn't planned." Erin replied, bracing herself for Amy's hug and double kiss on the cheeks. "I just kinda decided to get new decorations as our old ones don't match the new apartment's style."

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to shop for those types of things yourself." Amy said, linking arms with Erin as they continued to browse. "There's a service for that type of thing."

"Oh I know but I wanted to do it myself saying it's a new start for me and Jay." Erin replied.

"You know, I haven't seen you since the night at the club." Amy said. "I am kinda a little embarrassed..."

"Amy, its fine." Erin replied. "We had a lot to drink and these things happen."

"I bet Jay doesn't want you spending time with me." Amy said, glancing over at Erin.

"Jay doesn't know about anything that happened." Erin lied. "We all have our little secrets." She could see the relief wash over Amy.

"I knew we were two of a kind." Amy giggled. "You and Jay should definitely come to the Christmas charity ball I am organising. We could use it as your official launch into society."

"That sounds great!" Erin replied.

"Good, I'll get a messenger to drop over the details." Amy said. "It's only $10,000 a couple."

"$10,000?" Erin repeated, swallowing hard. There was no way they could get that expense past Sergeant Platt.

"I know...I was able to keep the costs down this year." Amy replied. "I better run, Tony is waiting for me at his office for a late lunch." She winked at Erin; Erin forced a small chuckle. "Do you want to join me?" Erin's eyes opened wide. "I mean...you could stop over and see Jay, not..." She trailed off, blushing.

"Thanks but I still have a few things to get." Erin stated, rejecting the offer. She didn't really want to pop into the office dressed so casually, not with Jay's stunning assistant Lara there, judging her.

"Okay, well...I'm sure I'll see you soon." Amy said, giving her a quick wink again before running off.

* * *

Erin stood in the apartment, fixing a Christmas garland along the fireplace. She rubbed her arms; her thin red sweater was not keeping in much heat. She didn't want to put on the heat in the apartment just yet, until the decorations were safely displayed and not fire hazards. The last thing she needed was a visit from firehouse 51.

She walked into the bedroom and headed straight to the closet. She began searching through her clothes, looking for a heavier sweater. She hadn't packed appropriately for this operation. The majority of her winter clothes were still back at her place. If this operation was to last the next few months, she'd seriously have to consider if she could risk Burgess bringing her some clothes the next time they met up.

Her eyes fell on a familiar black hoodie that she hadn't seen since this operation had begun as Jay was often stuck in a suit all day. She lifted it, wondering if he would mind if she borrowed it. She decided he wouldn't; after all, they were married; what was his was hers.

She pulled it on and zipped it up. She instantly felt the warmth from the hoodie. She wrapped her arms around herself, taking in the scent from the hoodie; it smelled just like Jay and she smiled. She missed that smell. It reminded her of life back in the unit and back in their respective homes.

She walked back into the living area and continued decorating; she wanted to be finished before Jay came home to surprise him.

* * *

As Jay opened the door to the apartment, he found the electric fire in the fireplace roaring with flames, while the fireplace was covered with a holly garland. There was a six foot Christmas tree in the corner beside the window; tastefully decorated in black and silver bows, ribbons and beads, with white lights. Throughout the apartment, various Christmas ornaments and candles decorated the apartment, making it feel homely. Christmas music played softly in the background.

He turned to find Erin exiting the kitchen with a cup of Eggnog in her hands. "Eggnog?" She asked, offering him the cup.

"Someone has been busy." He replied, accepting the cup. His eyes fell on the black hoodie. "Is that my hoodie?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh yeah...I um, was cold and found this." She replied, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "I can take it off..."

"No, no...it looks good on you." Jay replied, his eyes checking her out; fighting the urge to tell her what he really thought; how sexy she looked wearing his clothes.

"So do you like what I did to the place?" She asked, sliding off the arm into the couch beside Jay.

"Yeah, it looks great...very homely and festive." He replied. "I just hope you didn't spend too much."

"Relax, I kept to a budget." Erin replied. "I knew it might be a hard expense to put through."

He took a sip of the eggnog. "Did you make this?" He asked.

"No, its shop bought." Erin replied. "Why? Is it bad?"

"No, it's really good." Jay replied. "That should have been my first clue that you didn't make it."

"Hey!" Erin exclaimed, swiping her arm at him; it landed directly on the chest.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it!" Jay stated, putting his eggnog down on the coffee table while Erin watched him; her eyes questioning him.

"Jay...wait..." She nervously tried to reason with him; her hands up as a guard as she knew what was coming. She knew that smile on his face. "Jay!"

Jay grabbed her wrists and flipped her over so she was now lying on the couch; he climbed on top of her and began to tickle her. She giggled and tried to gain control of a better position to get on top of him but it was a losing battle.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and they both froze. "Were you expecting someone?" Jay asked, looking down at Erin. She shook her head no as he quickly climbed off her. He headed towards the door, his right hand hovering over the gun he kept concealed in the drawer of the table beside the door.

He looked through the peephole; displaying the concierge Ben. He pulled open the door; his right hand still hovering the gun.

"Oh, hi Mr Kingston." Ben stated glancing over Jay's shoulder; finding Erin sitting herself up on the couch, adjusting her clothes and her hair. He began to blush and he returned his focus to Jay. "Um, sorry to interrupt but this envelope was delivered and I know Erin...I mean Mrs Kingston was waiting on a delivery..."

"Thanks." Jay replied, taking the envelope off Ben; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dollars. He handed over the dollars and waited for Ben to leave but Ben was distracted; watching Erin. Jay coughed; bringing Ben back to his senses.

"Oh, um...thanks Mr Kingston." He stated. "Have a good evening." He finally left.

Jay closed over the door and headed towards Erin; she was now standing up; her arms crossed. Her eyes questioned him. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

Jay flipped the envelope over; it had the marking of Walton Manor. "Yeah, I think it is." He replied, looking back at Erin.

**To be continued... **


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, after last night's episode, I was kinda peeved at the lack of Linstead. I thought after the 1st episode Brett may be in a love interest for Jay and now I'm thinking it's a definitely possibility. I wouldn't mind her with Jay because I think he does need a love interest (Linstead won't be happen anytime soon...I can feel it) as then it means we might get a jealous Erin. However, I think there may be something dodgy in Brett's past (I can't shake the feeling she's dealing drugs) so I don't want our Jay with her yet. Also, I wasn't that impressed with Jay's attitude with Roman. I know he was angry but he was kinda an a$$! Just my opinion (don't hate me lol). **

**Okay, speculation over, I don't actually have much of this fic wrote in advance (I have a plan but no advanced chapters). I'm kinda finished with my advanced chapters so I'll be lucky if I keep to posting twice a week. It may just be once a week. As always, please read and review.**

**Chapter 26**

_Erin moved towards Jay, her eyes focused on the envelope. She finally looked up at Jay. "Well open it!" She urged._

_Jay exhaled and pulled open the envelope. He slid out a black piece of card. He glanced down at the black piece of card, with silver writing. He could feel Erin watching him. He looked up at her. "We're in." He simply said. "We've been invited to enjoy a once in a lifetime experience tomorrow night."_

"_Tomorrow?" Erin's voice croaked._

"_Yep." Jay replied, slipping the card back in the envelope. "It looks like things just got serious."_

Erin paced around the darkened bedroom; interlocking her fingers and then unlocking them; her body fidgeting as the moment replayed in her mind.

"Erin..." Jay's familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

She spun around towards the bed, to find him sitting up on the bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to waken you." She stated.

"It's 3am." He said before pulling back the covers on her side of the bed. "Get back in bed."

"I don't think I can sleep." She replied, before beginning her pacing again.

"Erin..." Jay sighed, pleading with her.

She stopped pacing and spun around to face him. "Are you not worried about what we're getting ourselves into?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Jay replied.

"So how can you sleep?" She asked. "We don't know who else is a member of the manor. It could be people we work with...or crooks that we've failed to catch."

"I can sleep because it is nothing we've never faced before...this isn't the first operation we've gone in blind." Jay replied. "We'll be okay."

"How can you be so confident?" Erin asked.

"Because it's you and me." Jay replied. "And no matter what, I know you always have my back and I hope you feel the same about me."

"Of course I do." Erin replied.

"So get back in bed." He ordered.

Erin walked towards the bed and slipped under the covers. "Just for tonight, can you hold me until I get to sleep?" She asked, looking over at Jay.

"Yeah of course." He replied; his voice ever so soft.

She manoeuvred herself towards Jay and rolled over onto her side so her back was up against his chest. Jay automatically wrapped his arms around her, fighting the urge to kiss her bare shoulder, exposed by her cami pyjama top.

Erin took hold of his hands that were around her waist; she entwined her fingers with his. She closed her eyes and within a few moments, she was sound asleep.

Jay sighed; his body struggling to fight his natural urges as he inhaled Erin's scent. He knew that he could release her from his hold but he didn't want to; it felt right holding her in his arms. He knew she was worried and scared; he was too; but he had to be strong for her and remember their boundaries because if they crossed them, he knew nothing would be the same; and that thought scared him more than anything.

* * *

Erin's eyes slowly flickered open; it took her a moment for her mind and body to register where she was; in Jay Halstead's arms; in bed. "If Voight could see us now..." She silently thought; a wry smile on her lips.

She didn't dare move; just in case Jay woke up and removed his arms from around her; so she lay there; her fingers slowly tracing patterns up and down Jay's strong, toned arms. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck becoming heavier and then she heard a groan; followed by "Hey."

Still he didn't move; he kept his arms around Erin; holding her close. Erin smiled. "Good morning Mr Kingston." She replied. She could tell he was smiling without even looking at him.

"I'm going to have to get up soon." Jay said. "I slept too long...I don't even have time for a run or a session at the gym."

"You never know, after tonight you may have worked up enough of a sweat to excuse you from your run." Erin joked.

"Oh? You mean when Poppy has her way with me?" Jay retorted. Erin rolled over to face him; still in his arms; centimetres from his face and thumped him right in the chest. "Ouch!"

"It's still too soon to joke about her." Erin muttered, her hands lingering on his chest. She felt Jay loosen his hold on her as he began to gently stroke her back.

He looked her right in the eyes. "I don't even know if it's a joke Erin." He said. "I mean, we don't know what will happen tonight."

"We're gonna stick together." Erin replied without hesitation. "We're stronger together."

"I couldn't agree more but what if our only way to find the killers is to branch out to other couples?" Jay asked.

"Not on the first night." Erin replied. "For the first night you are not leaving my side. God knows what weird people are in there, we're sticking together to do recon."

"And what if we have to perform some sort of sexual act?" Jay asked; a cheeky grin on his face as he watched Erin blush.

"Well, we'll just have to fake it." Erin shot back; her cheeks flushed with pink.

"Yeah, that's okay for you but for a guy, it's harder to fake." Jay stated.

"Excuse the pun." Erin teased.

Jay leaned into Erin, resting his forehead against hers. "You're so bad." He whispered before completely releasing his hold on her to climb out of bed.

"Hey!" Erin giggled, falling face first onto Jay's side of the bed. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Work." He shouted back as he headed into the bathroom.

Erin smiled and rolled onto her back. She was really beginning to enjoy these early morning conversations.

"Hey Erin..." She heard Jay's familiar voice say. She looked over to find his head peeping out from behind the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Wear something loose tonight." He stated.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well, if we do have to fake something, wearing something loose and flared will make it easier to cover." Jay replied before closing the bathroom door again.

"Loose and flared?" Erin thought. "What the hell is he faking?"

* * *

Jay pulled up in front of the manor; he put the car in park and looked over at Erin. She was wearing a cobalt blue shift dress with a bejewelled neckline; her hair was pinned up. She was not sure how to dress for an underground sex club. Jay was wearing his navy suit with a white shirt and no tie; the first 3 buttons of his shirt lying open.

Jay slipped his hand in hers; gently grazing his thumb over her hand. "Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Erin shot back before reaching for the handle of the car door. She felt Jay pull her back. She spun around to face him.

"Remember...follow your instincts but stick to your limits...respect the boundaries." Jay said, staring her right in the eyes.

"I know Jay." She replied softly; squeezing his hand. "We're in this together, remember?"

Jay smiled and released her hand before stepping out of the car. He ran around to the passenger's side to open the door for Erin. He offered his hand as Erin stepped out. "Look at my hubby...the perfect gentleman." She teased.

"I thought it was the least I could do saying you let me drive." Jay retorted as Erin slipped her arm through his.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." She shot back. "That offer only exists while I'm still a Kingston."

"Don't give me another reason to want this operation to last longer than it has to." Jay stated.

"Another reason?" Erin asked, looking at him. "You have other reasons?"

Jay swallowed and forced a cough, breaking the gaze. He looked up at the building before them; it was purposely built to look like an old English manor; the type you would find in a Jane Austen film or Downton Abbey. "It doesn't look like an underground sex club, does it?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

"I think that's the point." Erin replied; her eyes carefully watching Jay; her mind whirling; he had other reasons?

"I guess it's time we find out its secret." Jay said, leading Erin towards the building.

"I guess it is." Erin agreed, her mind already wondering what other secrets they were about to discover about each other.

**To be continued... **


	28. Chapter 28

**The mystery of the manor is about to be uncovered...kinda...I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! I really appreciate your thoughts and feelings on this story. They're my inspiration to keep writing.**

**Chapter 27 – Rated M**

They stepped into the lobby of the manor; both of them looking around them; taking in the beauty of their surroundings. A girl with chocolate brown eyes and short black hair; dressed in a grey skirt, white blouse and a matching grey blazer stepped out from behind a reception desk. "Good evening sir; madam." She welcomed them. "Welcome to Walton Manor. Can I take your names please?"

"Oh, Jay and Erin Kingston." Jay replied, handing over the invitation. "We received this invitation."

"Oh yes...we've been expecting you." The girl stated. "I'm Louisa, your hostess. Before we start, can I have your cell phones?"

"Why?" Erin asked as both she and Jay handed over their phones. Louisa slipped them an envelope and sealed it. She wrote a number on it and put it behind the desk.

"With social media, we want to ensure our members have their privacy protected. You can collect them as you leave." Louisa explained. "Please follow me." She led them towards a narrow pathway; at the end of the pathway there was an elevator. She pulled out a card and swiped it through the scanner and the elevator door slide open. "After you." She gestured for Jay and Erin to step in.

Erin glanced at Jay, wondering if this was the smartest thing to do; an elevator was a confined space with extremely limited escape scenarios. She felt Jay squeeze her hand before leading her into the elevator. Louisa quickly followed and pressed a button. The elevator doors closed.

"Have you heard anything about the manor before?" Louisa asked.

"Only that it's an organisation for providing opportunities for once in a lifetime experiences." Jay replied.

"Oh yes, we definitely supply exclusive experiences." Louisa stated. "We cater for a lot of tastes."

"I don't want to be crude and talk about money but is there a fee we need to pay tonight?" Jay asked.

Louisa gave a soft laugh and shook her head. "The first month of your membership has already been financed by the sponsors of your application. Once your first month has been completed, your fees will be renegotiated as we assess your personal needs." Louisa explained.

"Right, good to know." Jay replied before his eyes locked with Erin's momentarily. They both knew what it meant; there were additional charges depending on the sexual interactions you preferred.

The elevator came to a stop. The doors slid open; revealing a bar with individual booths and a few cages containing dancers and some couples performing very public and inappropriate PDAs. The bartenders were all shirtless with latex bondage masks covering their faces.

Jay and Erin followed Louisa into the bar."This is our members bar." She stated. She led them to a booth. "This is your own personal booth. No other couple will have use of it...unless you want them to join you." Jay and Erin both nodded their heads. Louisa picked up a menu from the middle of the table. "And here is a menu of some of the services the manor can supply in its vast amount of rooms. However, if there is anything missing that you would like to avail of, please let me know. We love to accommodate our members."

"That's good to know Louisa." Jay replied, smiling as he took the menu from Louisa. Erin rolled her eyes; amazed that he was flirting with their hostess.

"Oh, and here is your key for the elevator." Louisa said, slipping Jay a card. "If you need anything, let the bartenders know and I will be right at your service."

"Thanks Louisa." Jay replied, still smiling. Louisa smiled back and walked away while Erin inwardly groaned. Jay turned to Erin. "She seems nice."

"Blah, blah blah." Erin muttered as she slipped into their booth.

"Erin, I know some guys get off on jealous displays but I'm not one of them." Jay stated, slipping into the booth beside her.

She shot Jay a look. "I'm not jealous!" She hissed. "I just wish you wouldn't flirt with everything in a skirt."

"That was not flirting, I was simply being nice." Jay retorted. "If we get on her good side, she might be the key to getting the lowdown on the members."

Erin couldn't argue with his logic; instead, she grabbed the menu out of his hands and began scanning it; her jaw dropping lower and lower the further she read.

"Anything on it that you might want to order?" Jay joked.

"That depends." Erin shot back, looking at him. "Do you want me to dress up as your childhood pet and then have sex with you while still in the costume?"

"Wait, that's an actual fetish?" Jay asked, grabbing the menu from Erin. He scanned it; his eyes falling on the usual peep shows, strippers and lap dancers to threesomes and orgies to bondage and golden showers to role play with anything from a nurse to your pet. "Okay, I am beginning to realise I may be a little boring in the bedroom department. What the hell is wrong with simple sex? Why the hell would you want someone to piss on you?"

Erin laughed out loud. "Jay, just remember why we're here." She stated. "We can keep this as simple as possible."

"Good because I could never look at you again if you dressed up as my Labrador Benji I had as a kid." Jay said.

"I don't think that was ever going to be an option." Erin giggled. Jay smiled too.

"So, what is the actual plan now we're here?" Jay asked.

"Maybe we should take it slow...grab a drink and people watch?" Erin replied.

"I like the way you think." Jay said, already motioning for the bartender to come over and serve them.

* * *

Erin and Jay had been in their booth for just over an hour. In that hour, they hadn't seen anything particularly alerting; just couples enjoying drinks, making out and groping each other. Instead, they were trying to remember the other members' faces to try and locate their identities when they got home.

"As much as I am enjoying the ease of this..." Jay started to say. "...part of me thinks we should move into one of the other rooms to get an idea of the scope within here."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Erin asked, her finger tracing the rim of her scotch glass as she looked at him.

"What could we do that doesn't involve sexual acts?" Jay asked. "Or we could possibly fake?"

"I think that choice might be taken out of our hands." Erin muttered through her teeth, forcing a smile as she noticed Amy and Tony approaching them.

"What?" Jay asked, confused; until he saw Amy and Tony. "Oh!"

"Well, well...look who has joined the club!" Amy exclaimed, winking at Erin before double kissing her cheeks.

"Amy and Tony...what a surprise to be seeing you here." Erin stated, hugging Amy. She glanced over at Jay; his eyes were locked on Tony. She could tell Tony was struggling to maintain his cover on helping them get into the manor. Jay could obviously tell this too as Erin watched him throw his arm around Tony's shoulders and lead him towards the bar and give him a pep talk; trying to ease Tony's nerves.

Erin turned her attention back to Amy as Amy pulled back from the hug. "I so hope the manor can help you and Jay to connect again." Amy said as she slipped into the both beside Erin. "I wanted to tell you about this place so many times but well...ssh! It's a secret!" She placed a finger over lips and then giggled.

"I hope so too but there is so much to take in." Erin replied. "I want to ease us back into it. I mean, I don't like the idea of either of us having sex with anyone else yet but I definitely want to get the spark back."

"Well Tony and I are going to watch a peep show now...maybe you and Jay could do that too?" Amy suggested. "I know that watching others have sex always makes Tony as horny as hell, whereas I...well...I think you know." She began giggling.

Yes; Erin knew; Amy didn't get turned on watching others having sex; she got turned on being watched having sex. Erin gave a small laugh too. "Oh yes, I know." She stated. She glanced over at Jay and Tony at the bar; it looked like Jay had settled Tony back down. She smiled; Jay always was amazing handling his C.I.s.

"So what do think?" Amy asked; snapping Erin out of her thoughts. "Do you think you'll catch the peepshow?"

Erin looked over at Amy. "Yeah, I think we might." Erin replied. She glanced back at Jay and Tony; they were now making their way back to the booth. She silently hoped Jay was okay with her decision; surely watching a couple have sex was better than actually doing anything themselves, right?

* * *

Erin and Jay followed Amy and Tony into a dark room; hand in hand. The room was set up like a theatre or cinema with two rows of seats. In front of them was a large window allowing them to view into a bedroom but the people in the bedroom couldn't see them; just like the interrogation rooms at the district. The bedroom had a variety of materials; a bed; a pole; sex toys and various bondage materials. There was a couple already in the bedroom.

Erin swallowed hard as they took their seats with the other viewers. She could feel Jay squeeze her hand before entwining his fingers with hers. She glanced at him; she could tell he was uncomfortable but she knew no one else would be able to tell. No one knew his tells the way she did.

Throughout the first couple of minutes of the peepshow; Erin could feel Amy watching them; waiting for progress. Erin leaned into Jay; resting her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, she lifted her head and gently placed soft, feathered kisses along his jaw line. "We're being watched." She whispered in his ear before returning her head to his shoulder.

Jay lowered his head and brought their entwined hands up to his lips. He gently kissed Erin's hand. "Be ready to follow my lead." Jay whispered.

Erin nodded; wondering what he was going to do. After a few minutes; she was beginning to get the idea as Jay released her hand. He gently placed his hand on her thigh, just above her knee; where her skin was exposed.

Erin raised her head off his shoulder; her eyes questioning him. He leaned into her and used his free hand to gently stroke her cheek before his lips made contact with her neck; beginning a trail of kisses on her neck towards her jaw line. She arched her back, to give him better access.

"Get ready." He whispered between kisses; his lips covering her jaw line, neck and collarbone; avoiding her mouth. Erin bit her lip as she felt his hand slowly travel up her thigh; waiting for impact.

She gently placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed. She heard him groan and her body tensed as her skin tingled with goose bumps in anticipation. She wondered if she should move her hand up his thigh but decided against it; waiting for a sign from Jay as his lips continued their trail.

She felt his hand slip under her dress; she inhaled; her mind not being able to process what was happening. Were they really going to do this? His hand didn't travel any further; instead; he whispered "Okay...let the faking begin." His lips continued to cover her jaw line, neck and collarbone.

Now it became clear to Erin what his plan was; why he wanted her to wear something loose. She exhaled and prepared herself to moan; her mind not able to ignore the burning sensation between her thighs or the sense of disappointment either.

**To be continued... **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to post. I've been super busy this week at work and I also have a big job interview coming up (which I should be prepping for but instead, I spent last night and this afternoon writing). I am such a procrastinator! **

**Anyway, I really enjoyed the latest episode and next week looks great but can someone tell me what a 'C' note is? How much money is that? Thanks!**

**Please feel free to read and review. I really appreciate the response, especially since the undercover operation began. It makes writing so much easier!**

**Chapter 28**

The rest of the night at the manor had been uneventful. After faking an orgasm; Erin had told Amy that Jay had wanted to go home; he didn't want anything else to be carried out in public...yet. Amy seemed to accept the explanation.

The car ride home had been silent; only the sound of the radio filling the silence. Occasionally, Erin could see Jay glancing at her as he focused on the road. She knew he wanted to say something but nothing came out and she didn't press him. She wasn't in the mood to talk; there was still a fire between her thighs from his touch earlier.

They never spoke during the ride up in the elevator to the apartment either. It was only when Jay opened the door to the apartment that he finally spoke. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Jay asked. He had noticed earlier that Erin had not eaten much due to her nerves.

"No, I'm fine." Erin replied, kicking off her shoes. "I just want to get to bed." She reached behind her, struggling to locate the zip of her dress. Jay stepped behind her and pulled down the zip. The dress began to slip off her shoulders, exposing her back. She wrapped her arm around her front to stop it slipping further. "Thanks." She muttered before heading into the bedroom.

"I think everything worked well tonight." Jay called from the sitting room; he didn't want to walk into the bedroom as he knew Erin was changing.

"Uh huh." Erin muttered as she slipped on her pyjamas.

"You really followed my lead." Jay called. He gave a small laugh. "And I'm guessing that wasn't your first time faking it."

Erin gave no response; instead; she focused on removing her makeup at the dresser mirror. She noticed Jay at the bedroom door.

"Are we okay?" He asked. She could hear the concern in his voice. She looked up at him; she could see the concern in his eyes.

"Of course." She replied, her eyes meeting his. "It was a good idea. I think our first visit went as well as we could have expected."

Jay nodded before locking eyes with her again. "As long as everything is okay?"

"It is." Erin replied. "I'm just really tired."

He nodded again before disappearing into the bathroom.

As soon as he left; Erin hung her head and sighed. She wasn't sure everything was okay. She walked towards the bed and removed the excess pillows. She climbed into the bed and rolled onto her side, facing away from Jay.

Within a few moments, she heard his footsteps enter the room but she stayed where she was. She could feel him climb into bed and roll over so he was facing her back. She braced herself; waiting for him to speak; instead, he sighed and she felt him roll over so he was no longer facing her. The room disappeared into blackness as he switched off the bedside lamp.

* * *

Erin slowly opened her eyes; adjusting to the small rays of sunlight filtering through the blinds of the window. She almost didn't want to roll over to check if Jay was still sleeping; she was silently hoping he had already left for work.

The heat between her thighs had plagued her all night; she hoped she hadn't shouted out anything in her sleep. She needed a nice long soak in the bath and time to herself to relieve the sensation. She heard Jay clear his throat and she inwardly sighed; he was still here.

She rolled over; finding Jay sitting on the edge of the bed; showered and freshly shaven; dressed in his suit. "Hey." He simply stated.

Erin sighed. She knew he wanted to talk; his eyes gave him away. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. She wrapped the blanket around herself; fully aware that she was braless. "What is it Jay?" She asked.

"I think we need to talk about the Manor." Jay replied.

"Jay...it is seriously too early for this." Erin sighed; running her fingers through her hair.

"Erin...I have to say this." He retorted; his voice firm.

Erin knew by the look in his eyes and by his tone of voice that he wasn't going to give up. "So say it." She shot back; bracing herself for what was to follow.

"I think we need to agree that what happens in the Manor stays in the Manor." Jay said.

"What?" Erin questioned; confused; this was not what she was expecting.

"I think we've been in a good place lately...we were almost like we used to be when we first starting working together." Jay tried to explain. "I didn't realise how much I missed hanging out and spending time with you."

"I agree Jay but I really don't know where you are going with this." Erin simply stated.

"We're going to have to do some things in the Manor that will push the boundaries of our professional relationship." Jay said. "I mean, we may even have to hook up with other people...or each other..."

"Jay..." Erin began but Jay cut her off.

"I think that we just need to remember that we're playing a role, especially in the Manor and I don't want that to affect us...and our relationship." Jay stated. "So I think we should agree that whatever happens in the Manor stays in the Manor."

"Of course." Erin replied; her eyes studying Jay.

"Good." Jay sighed before standing up. "Well um...I guess I'm going to go to the office. I'll be home for 6pm."

"Okay." Erin replied, watching him back out of the bedroom. As soon as he left, Erin threw herself back down on the bed and groaned loudly. That had been intense; but on the plus side, the burning sensation had suddenly left her.

* * *

Erin was sitting, curled up on the couch, a laptop on her lap. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail; her face makeup free; she was wearing jeans and Jay's black hoodie. It was particularly comfortable on her and she liked the feeling wearing it gave her; it reminded her of being back at the district; and Jay's scent was permanent reminder around her; giving her more comfort of home.

She had been working on the laptop all day; trying to locate the faces herself and Jay had spotted at the Manor. They were particularly easy to find online as many of them were high profile society people. She had already located 2 judges, 4 lawyers, a Dean of a university, 4 university professors, 3 principals of schools, 4 high profile business entrepreneurs, 4 doctors and 2 engineers.

She had just finished emailing the names of the people she located to Olinski for the intelligence team to check out when the apartment door opened. She looked at the clock; it was a few minutes after six pm. She jumped up; she didn't realise home much time had passed; she had wanted to get showered and be ready to go to the manor when Jay got home.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jay joked, already pulling off his tie as he entered the living room. His eyes fell on Erin and his hoodie and he couldn't help but smile. He loved how she looked in his clothes. "Are we going for the super casual look tonight?" He asked. "If so, I'm down for it. I was going to wear jeans tonight anyway."

"I didn't realise the time." Erin replied. "I was locating some of the guests of the Manor to pass the names onto the unit to run background checks."

"Great." Jay replied, flopping down in the arm chair. "Did you locate everyone?"

"Almost." Erin replied. "I've done a few sketches of the others I couldn't find. I couldn't email them so do you want me to arrange a meeting with Burgess or ..."

"I'll take them with me when I meet Al during my morning run tomorrow." Jay interrupted. Erin nodded. "Thanks for putting in all that work today. I kinda feel like I'm slacking off."

"You had to maintain cover. I mean, what else was I going to do today apart from shop?" Erin replied. Jay nodded. There was silence. "Well, I um...I guess I'll go and get ready." She said. She began to walk away.

"Do you think we should maybe have a plan of action for tonight now we have an idea what to expect?" Jay asked.

Erin stopped walking and turned to face him. "I guess." She replied. "Have you any suggestions?" She knew that he proposed the question because he already had an idea for a plan."

"I was thinking maybe I should seek out Poppy." Jay replied. "Maybe she'll share something with me if she thinks she's getting what she wants"

"Other than sharing an S.T.I. with you?" Erin shot back sarcastically.

"It was just an idea." Jay replied. "It's not exactly something I want to do but..."

"You'll take one for the team." Erin added; her tone still sarcastic.

"Well have you any ideas?" Jay retorted.

Erin knew it made sense; Poppy could provide some inside knowledge without realising what she was doing; Erin just didn't know what she was meant to do while Jay was doing Poppy. She didn't particularly like the idea of being alone in the Manor; but, she is a detective and she's there to get answers so if this was a way to get answers, she'd grin and bear one night alone.

"No, you're right." Erin admitted reluctantly. "She could know something without even realising it." There was silence. "Do you um, think you'll have sex with her?" Erin looked at Jay right in the eyes after she proposed the question. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Honestly, I hope not." Jay replied. "If I'm lucky, she'll be happy with little groping...at least tonight."

Erin nodded. "Well I guess I better go and get ready." Erin said.

Jay nodded in agreement and watched her walk away into the bathroom. His mind already spinning; wondering how he could keep someone as horny as Poppy satisfied without offering too much.

**To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, I thought I would post this before the new episode tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 29 – Rated M**

Erin and Jay stepped out of the elevator hand in hand and headed towards their booth in the members bar. Jay was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. Erin was wearing a black leather skater skirt and an emerald green burn out t-shirt, with her black bra peeping through.

As they slipped into their booth, Jay could feel the eyes of the other men in the room focusing on Erin. He draped his arm around her waist, his fingers lingering on the waistband of her skirt. He pulled Erin into him.

Erin turned her face to look at him, her eyes questioning him. "I'm not sure leaving you alone is such a good plan anymore." Jay whispered in her ear.

Erin couldn't help but smile; she was very aware of his grip on her waist and now the feel of his breath in her ear was giving her goose pimples. "And why is that Mr Kingston?" She teased. She too had noticed the men looking at her as she walked in.

"Every guy in this room cannot take their eyes off you." Jay replied.

Erin smiled and placed her hand on Jay's thigh. She could feel his intake of breath. She looked him in the eyes as her fingers began tracing patterns up and down his thigh. "Well then I guess I better let them know that I'm taken then." She softly purred.

She resisted the urge to giggle as she watched Jay swallow hard and then relax. "I think you are doing that already Mrs Kingston." Jay replied, fighting the urge to smile.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Erin and Jay were still in their booth; each nursing a glass of scotch. Erin hand had remained resting on Jay's thigh; her body snuggled into him as he still held her close; her head resting against the crook of his shoulder.

She could hear Jay's heart racing; she could tell that he was full of nervous energy; his eyes following everyone who entered the bar; waiting for Poppy to arrive, if she was even coming. She looked up at him. He could feel her eyes on him; he looked down at her.

"Have we a plan B if Poppy and Connor don't come tonight?" Erin asked.

"We give it another 30 minutes and then we'll explore the manor." Jay replied.

Erin nodded and returned to people watching. As if on cue, one of the many connecting doors to the bar swung open; in walked Poppy; dressed in a fitted red sleeveless pencil dress that fell just above her knees; her red hair was pinned up; her lips were as red as her dress; her red high heels were at least 7 inches tall.

Erin could feel Jay sit up to attention. She glanced over at Poppy; she was standing by the bar alone; Connor was nowhere in sight. She noticed Poppy looking over at Jay; Erin's blood began to boil as she noticed the look in her eyes; it was pure lust. "Could she be any more brazen?" Erin hissed. "So much for the girl code."

"Now now Erin..." Jay began, looking down at her; his fingers creating circles on her waist; his touch easing her anger. "...the Manor is about sharing...not the girl code."

She looked up at him; she knew he was teasing her but it didn't make her feel any better. She lifted her hand off his thigh and raised it towards his face; her index finger tracing his face before resting on his lips. To anyone looking; it was a tender, seductive moment between husband and wife; to Erin and Jay; they were maintaining their cover; or at least that's what they told themselves. "Just don't have too much fun." She simply said.

She felt Jay reach up and take her hand in his; he gently kissed her fingers and then placed her hand back on her lap. He looked her right in the eyes. "It's not fun...it's work." He simply replied, before draining the remaining scotch in his glass. He got up and walked towards the bar; towards Poppy.

Erin watched as Poppy slithered towards him; she watched as Jay fell into easy conversation with her. Her eyes followed Poppy as she threw her head back laughing as her hand gently stroked Jay's arm; Poppy was definitely carrying out flirting 101. After a few minutes, Erin noticed Poppy glancing back at Erin before whispering something in Jay's ear and then disappearing through one of the connecting doors. Jay looked back at Erin, his eyes locking with hers. He gave her a slight nod; downed his drink and then followed Poppy through the door.

Erin sighed and focused her eyes on the glass of scotch in front of her; her fingers reached out and slowly began to trace the rim of the glass. She didn't know how long she was lost in her own thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up; Joel Dunn was standing in front of her.

"Now, a gorgeous girl like you should not be drinking alone." He stated, his eyes dancing through his smile. "Do you mind if I join you or will your husband be coming back?"

Erin glanced over at the door Jay had followed Poppy through before returning her gaze to Joel. She held up her glass. "I'll have a scotch." She stated with a smile. Joel nodded and smiled.

* * *

Jay stumbled into a room; Poppy's arms wrapped around his neck; her lips firmly pressed on his. He had no idea where she had guided him; he wasn't even sure if there were alone; the room was pitch black.

He pulled back from her, desperately trying to figure out where he was. "What's wrong baby?" Poppy purred as her lips began kissing his neck.

"I'm just wondering why we're in the dark." He replied. "I want to be able to see you."

He felt Poppy pull away from him; almost taken aback by his words. Within a few seconds a light came on in the room; it seems she had led him into a cleaning closet, which surprised Jay considering the amount of rooms the manor provided. Then again, he wasn't sure what rooms were completely private from preying eyes and maybe Poppy wanted their interaction to stay private.

He could see the questioning look in her eyes; as if no man had ever requested for the light to stay on before; or at least in recent years. He looked at her; her lipstick was smeared; more than likely covering his face; she was panting heavily; her chest rising and falling.

At that moment he almost felt sorry for her; she seemed so vulnerable; so unloved; so in need of attention. She was a very attractive woman but so different to the various promotional girls he had noticed were always circling Connor. Jay couldn't help but wonder how they ever got together. Had things been different before they started a family?

"That's better." Jay said as he stepped towards. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "God you're beautiful!" He meant it; she wasn't his type but she was definitely pretty and he thought she needed to hear that. He watched her expression change; the smile forming on her lips; the sparkle returning to her eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He replied.

She stared at the ground; her cheeks forming a rosy glow. Her hands reached out and lightly gripped his shirt collar. She looked up at him. "I knew you were different Jay." She stated before pulling him into her. She looked up to him. "I wanted you the moment I saw you at that dinner...I knew I had to have you before Amy got her claws into you."

"What has Amy got to do with this?" Jay asked, confused. He removed his hands from her face and placed them around her waist.

"After we met you, she was hell bent on getting you into the manor." Poppy replied, her fingers slowly popping open Jay's shirt buttons. "I knew it was because she could have you without ruining the society wives' code but well, I wanted you too." She softly back to kiss his neck again as her hands slipped under his shirt gripping his pecs.

"Are you saying Amy is the reason we got invited to the manor?" Jay asked.

Poppy gently laughed; as if it was silly question. She looked up and Jay and saw the look in his eyes. She knew she said too much. She moved one hand up to curl around his neck. "Why are we even talking about Amy when you could be screwing my brains out?" She forcefully pressed her lips against his.

Jay pulled away. "What's the rush?" He asked as he gently stroked her cheek. "We'll have plenty of more nights here."

"But I want you." She sighed.

"And you'll have me." Jay replied, his thumb grazing her lips; causing them to part. "But there are plenty of other things we could be doing."

"Like what?" She asked; her breathing becoming heavy with anticipation.

"This." Jay replied; pushing her back towards a wall; his knee prizing her legs apart. His free arm pulled up her dress to her waist and then pushed her panties aside. He looked at her; he could see the desire in her eyes. He slowly slipped two of his fingers inside her while his other hand lightly gripped her neck. He pressed his lips against her; their lips quickly parting as her moans of pleasure escaped her lips.

* * *

Erin giggled as she continued to stroke the rim for her glass. She was nursing her third scotch. Jay had been gone for at least 45 minutes. She glanced over at Joel as he continued his story about the time the White Sox had invited him to throw the first pitch at a game. So far, he had been extremely charming and had avoided any inappropriate gestures.

"So...the moral of the story is never turn up to throw the first pitch at the White Sox wearing a Cubs shirt." Joel finished.

"No...the moral is you never should have accepted the invitation in the first place." Erin shot back. "You're a cubs fan."

"Yeah maybe." Joel agreed. "But daddy dearest wanted the PR."

"And I bet he got it when the angry mob made the news." Erin giggled.

"True...just not the way he expected." Joel replied, also laughing. There was silence. "Are you sure I can't get you anything? Another drink? A massage? An orgasm?"

She spluttered her drink. She could tell he was teasing but it still surprised her. "And I'm sure you know the right person to supply it?" She retorted.

"All I know is your husband has left you alone for almost an hour." Joel answered. "Not very smart in a place like this. If he's off having fun, you should have your fun too."

"Things with Jay are complicated." She stated; focusing back on her glass. "He went through a lot in Afghanistan. We're trying to find our way back to each other."

"Via Poppy Banks?" Joel asked.

Erin looked up at him. "We have rules...and Jay knows he comes home with me." Erin shot back.

"I just think you deserve better." Joel stated.

"And I'm gonna get that from a guy who I watched screw my engaged friend in a club bathroom?" Erin questioned.

"I just think you should even the playing field." Joel answered.

"Maybe the playing field is already even." Erin retorted. She didn't want to share too much with Joel but she didn't want to be a victim in his eyes either.

Joel nodded and then looked up to find Jay approaching. He cleared his throat. Erin looked back and saw Jay appear back in the bar; heading their way.

She could see the expression on his face change as he noticed Joel at their booth. Joel had already stood up, preparing to leave.

"Hey sweetie." Jay said as he slipped into the booth; his arm slipping possessively around Erin's waist as his eyes rested on Joel. He kissed her cheek; Erin flinched slightly; the scent of Poppy's perfume clearly evident on him. "Have you made a friend?"

"Jay this is Joel Dunn." Erin stated. "Joel, this is my husband I was telling you about. Joel was very kind to keep me company."

"Well I'm back now." Jay stated; his eyes still fixed on Joel.

Joel nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you Jay...your wife speaks very highly of you." He stated. He took Erin's hand and gently kissed it. "As always, it was a pleasure Mrs Kingston."

"Thank you for the company Joel." Erin simply stated, her eyes pleading with Joel to walk away; she could feel the anger building in Jay as his grip on her waist got tighter.

Joel took the hint and walked away. Erin and Jay watched him go.

"What the hell did he want?" Jay hissed; his eyes still fixed on Joel.

"Jealous much?" Erin shot back, looking at Jay. "I thought I was the jealous one?"

"There is something about him that I don't like Erin." Jay retorted, looking at her. "I don't trust him."

"And I do?" Erin quietly laughed. There was silence. "He was just keeping me company...talking about baseball."

"Baseball?" Jay questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Erin replied. There was silence again. Erin felt him relax the hold on her waist. "How did things go with Poppy? Did she share anything?"

"We can discuss it at the apartment." Jay replied.

"I thought what happens in the manor stays in the manor." Erin stated.

"What we do here does...not the intel we gather." Jay replied.

"So did you sleep with her?" Erin asked, looking him in the eyes.

"No...I just fingered her." Jay replied, never breaking eye contact. He could see the relief in Erin's eyes as she nodded.

"I hope you washed those hands before you even put them near me." She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Trust me they have been scrubbed and scrubbed." Jay replied, completely removing his hands from Erin. "I just want to get back to the apartment and take a shower."

Erin nodded, knowingly. She stood up. "So let's go." She said. Jay nodded and stood up. They left the bar and the manor together.

**To be continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, sorry I am not posting as regularly anymore, I just have very little time to write at the moment as my work is so hectic lately and I'm too tired to write when I get home. I've had a few family social events at the weekend lately too which has left me short on writing time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 30**

As soon as Jay came back, he headed straight for the shower. Erin stood in the bedroom, dressed in her pyjamas; removing the excess pillows off the bed. The shower was running in the background. The shower stopped.

Jay stepped into the bedroom; wearing only a towel around his waist; beads of water running down his bare torso. Erin looked up and froze; her eyes fixed on his torso. She had seen it may times before but with only a towel around him, he was practically naked.

"Sorry, I um...forgot to take my clothes in with me." Jay explained, searching through the chest of drawers for a t-shirt and boxers.

"Oh yeah right." Erin muttered, realising she was staring, she focused on the bed; a pink glow spreading across her cheeks. Jay grabbed his clothes and headed straight into the bathroom again. As soon as Erin heard the bathroom door close she looked up and exhaled.

She pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed in; getting herself settled; leaning against the headboard; waiting to hear what Jay had discovered in the manor.

Within a few minutes, Jay returned; in his t-shirt and boxers.

"Feel better now?" Erin asked as she watched him climb into his side of the bed.

"I don't know if I'll ever feel clean again." He replied. He was sitting up, also leaning against the headboard.

Erin nodded. She knew the feeling. It was never nice lying to someone; making them believe you care about them to get answers. "But it was worth it for the intel right?" Erin pressed, her eyes focused on Jay.

"I think so." Jay replied. "I mean, she more or less confirmed that Amy was the person responsible for getting us into the manor."

"Wait! Amy?" Erin exclaimed. "How? Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure on the how." Jay replied.

"Do you think it's through Tony?" Erin asked.

"No...he seemed genuine when he told me about his initiation." Jay replied. "I think he's in the dark about her. I think she set him up...I don't even know if the engagement is genuine on her part or if she's just a society climber."

"But how would she have the power in the manor?" Erin asked.

"I'm not sure but I think Joel Dunn may be a link too." Jay stated. He could see Erin was about to protest so he continued. "Just hear me out...Joel seemed to know about '_our_' marriage difficulties when he met you...and he was part of the initiation."

"So how does this link to the murders?" Erin asked.

"I'm not sure it does." Jay replied. "But at least we have an idea about the admittance committee now. We can see if there is a link to the victims and if not, we can rule them out."

"But why would Amy push to get us into the manor?" Erin asked. "I mean, is she really just being a friend trying to help us save this '_marriage_'?

"That's the thing...Poppy mentioned that she wanted to get with me before Amy got her claws into me...like I was a prize." Jay stated. "Apparently the manor allows things to happen without breaking the society wives' code."

"Okay...I don't know who I should be more pissed at!" Erin fumed. "You for the bragging about being the prize or my so called 'friends' for lusting after my fake husband?"

"I'm not exactly bragging, just relaying the conversation." Jay replied, smiling smugly. "I can't help it if I'm the one all the ladies want." He felt Erin whack him directly on his chest.

"That was a definite brag!" She hissed.

"Okay..," He laughed lightly, rubbing his chest. "In all honesty I don't think I'm the prize for Amy...she hasn't once shown an ounce of interest."

"So why get us in?" Erin asked, confused.

"Because she wants you." Jay answered.

"What?" Erin exclaimed, before a nervous laugh slipped out of her mouth. "That girl is straight...I've seen her in action. Alright, we may have had a little make out but what girl hasn't when they're a little drunk?"

"Erin...I'm just going with my gut." Jay replied. "Amy and Joel seem to be circling you and I don't know why."

"Apart from the fact I'm irresistible?" Erin teased.

"Of course...apart from that." Jay teased back.

Erin slid down the bed, lowering herself down to snuggle under the covers; she had enough of the conversation; she didn't want to think why Amy or Joel would have an interest in her. Unfortunately, the thought would not leave her.

She could feel Jay's eyes on her. "I'm sure we'll figure it out soon Erin." Jay stated, trying to reassure her; as if he could read her mind.

Erin nodded. Jay reached over and switched off the bedside lamp before sliding down under the covers himself. Instinctively, Erin moved towards him. Jay reached out his arm; draping it around her; inviting her into his hold. She rested her head on his chest as her fingers nestled into his t-shirt; she could hear his heartbeat; the rhythm soothing her. Jay's fingers gently traced up and down her arm; his body needing to react in some way; to ignore the urge to kiss the top of her head.

"Maybe I've over thought this." Jay continued. "Maybe Amy really is just being a good friend."

"Jay...can we just sleep?" She softly asked; not moving from his chest.

"Of course." Jay replied; knowing to drop the subject.

* * *

A continuous beeping that was growing louder filled the bedroom. Erin opened her eyes; adjusting to the light but she didn't move; her head resting on Jay's chest; her fingers gently gripping his t-shirt. She could feel his body shift slightly as his free arm reached his bedside table to grab his cell phone to stop the beeping.

"You set an alarm?" She stated.

"I have to meet Olinski during my morning run." Jay replied; his free arm returning to wrap around her. "Remember?"

She nodded but she did not move her head off his chest. She could feel his fingers softly tracing patterns on her bare arms as they lay in bed; neither one making the effort to get up. She was enjoying being in his hold too much; she couldn't explain it; it just felt right.

"How long until you have to meet him?" She asked.

"I guess in about 45 minutes." Jay replied.

She nodded. Again, neither one made the effort to move or get out of bed. "Jay?" She softly asked.

"Yeah?" Jay asked.

"How do you wake up every morning without a...you know?" Erin asked.

"You know what?" Jay asked, confused.

Erin raised her head off his chest and looked at him, before her eyes glanced at his crotch and then back at him. "You know." She stated.

"Geez...Erin!" Jay exclaimed; a sudden flush spreading across his cheeks. He sat up on the bed; causing Erin to readjust her position. "I wasn't aware you were keeping track of my morning glory."

"Well I didn't mean to but well...we've been sharing a bed for a few nights now and I'm beginning to wonder if I should be taking it personally." Erin replied. She watched him, his mouth twitching as he struggled to find the words.

"You should definitely not take it personal." He stated. "I'm just trying to be a gentleman and I have great self control." God knows his self control was amazing...he'd been working with her for just over a year and had still managed not to cross the line. Granted, lately, his self control was seriously being tested.

Erin felt a flush of heat spreading to her own cheeks as she suddenly realised how awkward this conversation was. She was making herself sound needy and desperate; wanting to know why she didn't turn him on. She needed to turn this conversation around.

"I was just wondering what your trigger for self control is." She said. "I mean, just in case you get a little excited in the manor, maybe I should know what works for you so I can help remind you."

"Oh, so you're just asking these questions for the operation?" Jay teased, not believing her for a moment.

"Of course!" She shot back. "Why else would I ask?"

"Well, if you want to know how I control myself I think you should let me in on your methods first." Jay retorted.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Why should I share?"

"Just in case you get a little excited and I have to remind you." Jay stated, throwing her own reasoning back to her. He smirked; he knew she had no comeback.

She bit her lower lip; there was no way out; he had backed her into a corner. "Well to be fair, I don't think you could tell if I was losing control as it very rarely happens." She began. "But, nine times out of ten, thinking back on the time Voight walked in on me and the quarterback of the high school team is pretty effective...or mashed up bananas. That texture is gross!"

Jay laughed lightly. He could feel Erin's eyes on him, waiting for him to share. "Voight is actually one of my triggers too...nobody kills the mood like him." He stated.

"And what else?" Erin asked, her eyes never leaving Jay's.

"I guess slobbery grandma kisses are pretty effective and if the worst comes to the worst...thinking back to some of things I saw in Afghanistan." Jay replied. "Feel better now?"

Erin nodded. There was silence. "So um...what did you call the quarterback Voight caught you with?" Jay asked, trying to fight the urge to laugh.

"Shut up!" Erin shot back, also fighting the urge to laugh as she smacked his arm. "I told you that information for operational purposes only...I know plenty of grannies...you've been warned."

"I'll take it to the grave." Jay replied, smirking as he held up his hands. He slipped out of the bed and began to back off towards the bathroom. "It is nice to know you had a thing for high school jocks though."

"Shut up!" Erin exclaimed; tossing a pillow after him; a pink glow returning to her cheeks as she remembered Jay's high school past as a jock. He dodged the pillow and headed into the bathroom, laughing lightly; Erin couldn't help but smile too as she watched him leave.

* * *

Jay jogged along the river walk. He stopped just before the bridge and checked his pulse before completing some stretches, waiting for Olinksi to join him. Within a split second, Olinski was beside him.

"Good to see you Mr Kingston." Olinski said, not looking at him; his focus staying on the view of the bridge.

"Hey Mr Thorn." Jay replied, also focusing on the view. "I'm sure everything is going well back at base."

"Everything is ticking over." Olinski replied. "Hank is beginning to realise his girl may still be deployed over Christmas."

"Let him know she's doing everything to make it back." Jay replied. Jay slipped a flash drive into Olinski's hand. "Erin did sketches of the ones we couldn't locate. I've also included a plan of the manor itself. Some rooms are still off limits but..."

"No, this is great." Olinski replied. "And I'll let Hank know the message. Everything else okay?"

"Yeah...can you just check if there is any link between Amy Stimson, Joel Dunn and the victims?" Jay replied.

"Should there be?" Olinski asked.

"We think Stimson and Dunn may be the ones who got us admitted to manor." Jay replied. "Just want to rule them out as suspects."

"We'll get on it." Olinski said. "We miss you two. Stay safe."

"Thanks Al." Jay replied and within a split second, Olinski was gone again. Jay finished his stretching and began jogging again.

**To be continued...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted all week. I've been working extra hours at work this week so have had very little writing time. However, I did have yesterday off so I wrote this longer chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Your comments, good or bad, really do inspire me to continue so keep them coming. Thanks!**

**P.S. how good does the crossover look? And the episode after the crossover sounds pretty Linstead friendly too. Can't wait!**

**Chapter 31**

Jay was sitting at his desk, checking his emails when Tony popped his head through his office door. "Hey Kingston, Amy's been on my case...she said she invited you and her wife to her Christmas ball and she still hasn't got an RSVP." Tony said.

"Is that the same Christmas ball asking for $10,000 per couple?" Jay shot back, giving Tony and knowing look. Tony should know that the police department would not pay out that type of money.

Tony stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. "Yeah, I thought that might be the issue so I've taken care of the money." Tony stated. "I told Amy you give me your RSVP and I forgot to pass it on."

"Thanks man." Jay replied.

"C'mon, we're a team...I scratch your back, you scratch mine." Tony stated.

"Where exactly am I scratching?" Jay asked, folding his arms.

Tony took a seat on the edge of Jay's desk. "Some of the guys told me you've been asking some strange questions at some of the clubs." Tony replied.

"I'm head of security, it's my job." Jay stated.

"Some of the guys are worried that you won't turn a blind eye to their extracurricular activities." Tony said.

"You mean their drug dealing?" Jay shot back.

"They're worried you may be looking for a bigger cut." Tony said.

"And I already told them I don't want a cut." Jay retorted.

"I know that...but I need some reassurances." Tony stated.

"Reassurances?" Jay asked.

"I know who you really are Jay...I know what you're capable of and I know your resistance is nothing to do with your cut." Tony replied.

"I won't bust your guys." Jay answered.

"That's all I needed." Tony said. He stood up. Jay stood up too and led him towards the door. Jay opened the door. Tony paused for a moment and looked up at the door frame. There was mistletoe hanging. "Nice mistletoe."

"I guess my assistant hung it." Jay stated.

Tony glanced over at Jay's assistant Lara's desk. She was sitting at the desk in a short navy skirt and a light blue fitted button down shirt with the first few buttons open; giving a quick peek at cleavage. "Yeah those assistants...always causing mischief." Tony laughed. He reached out and shook Jay's hand. "As always, it's a pleasure doing business Jay."

"You too Tony." Jay muttered through gritted teeth. Tony left the office and Jay walked towards his desk, making a mental note not to go near the door when Lara was close. The last thing he needed was Erin hearing he got caught under the mistletoe with Lara.

* * *

Erin wandered around the department store, looking for inspiration. It was looking more and more likely that she'd be on this operation for Christmas, which was probably a good thing saying she had no presents bought for Voight, Nadia or Burgess. She hadn't even bought a present for Jay yet but she knew she had to get him something; she just didn't know what.

Last year it had been so easy. They had only been partners for a couple of months so she had bought him a pair of driving gloves – for all the driving he wouldn't be doing. It was a joke present but it was effective; it summed up their partnership.

Erin found herself grinning as she recalled the look of his face as she presented him with his present. She could see the panic in his eyes; he didn't realise they'd be exchanging gifts. He tried to cover it, heading straight to his desk drawer and pulling out a deactivated grenade. He told her it was a paper weight. It wasn't his fault; he was a guy; he didn't expect to be exchanging gifts after two months; he usually did his Christmas shopping on the 23rd of December.

So Erin smiled and graciously accepted his _'gift'_ and kept it at her desk. To her though, after varying experiences on cases; it had become more than a paper weight; it had become her good luck charm. So much so that she had to bring it with her on this operation; kept hidden in her underwear drawer.

This year however; their partnership was so different; they had come so far; gone through so much; a joke present wouldn't cut it. She had shared so much of herself with him in the space of the year; and in return so had he; they had moved on. Now, she didn't know how to sum up their partnership with a present and she normally prided herself on her gift buying skills.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone began to ring. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and inwardly groaned as Amy's name flashed up in the screen. Every since Jay had told her that he thought she was Amy's prize, she had felt uneasy and unsure of how to act with her.

She forced herself to smile and think positive thoughts before answering the call. "Hi Amy!" She said.

"Hey Erin, sweetie." Amy's cheerful voice sang down the phone. "I hope I'm not interrupting you but I just wanted to remind you about the charity luncheon tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, of course." Erin replied. "How could I forget? I'm an usher!" The truth was she had forgotten.

"We all have to start somewhere Erin, it could be worse...you could have the catering." Amy stated. "I swear, Poppy really did leave me with the worst job. Trying to find good caterers a little over a week before Christmas is a task...unlike being in charge of invites."

Erin smiled; Amy was still fuming at her role assignment from Poppy; of course Poppy took the easier option...Erin would have done the same and she was sure Amy would have too. "Poppy entrusted you with the catering because she knows you're the best." Erin soothed her ego.

"True." Amy said, forgetting her rant. "At least I was well prepared for the Christmas Ball and booked the best caterers early."

"Yeah um, the Christmas Ball..." Erin muttered; trying to avoid engaging in conversation about it. She had never RSVPed. It was too much money to try and pass as an expense. She had hoped Amy would be too distracted to notice they weren't attending.

"By the way, I got your RSVP." Amy stated. "I almost thought you were going to ignore my invite but then Tony remembered that Jay gave him your RSVP a few days ago."

"He did?" Erin questioned before quickly recovering. "He told me he gave it directly to you...can't trust a man to do anything right huh?"

"So I hope you have your ball gown selected." Amy said. "Mine is midnight blue so please keep that in mind."

"Of course." Erin replied; her mind whirling; Jay RSVPed? Where did the money come from? What the hell was she going to wear? Where the hell would she get a ball gown for little or no money?

"Erin, I have to go." Amy said. "See you soon, possibly tonight?"

"We'll see." Erin nervously laughed before Amy hung up. Erin sighed as she slipped her phone back in her purse. What the hell had just happened? Now shopping for Jay's Christmas present was the least of her worries.

* * *

Erin stepped out of the elevator and began walking down the long corridor towards Jay's office. She hoped he wouldn't be too annoyed at her stopping by but he wasn't answering his phone and she needed answers.

As she rounded the corner towards her office, she paused; her eyes catching sight of him through a window. He was in his office; leaning back in his chair; laughing. She could see Lara perched on the edge of his desk; her legs grazing his; her finger twirled her hair while her free hand moved animatedly as she talked. Jay's eyes were on her; his grin widening as he laughed.

Erin looked through the window; her heart was racing and she could feel a rush of blood to her head. She took a deep breath, trying to control herself. Once she felt she had regained control again, she reached for the door handle and opened the door.

"Hey sweetie, I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" She said; trying to sound as bright and as happy as possible.

Both Jay and Lara looked towards the door. Lara jumped off the desk while Jay straightened up in his chair but kept the grin on his face. "Hey babe, I didn't know you were stopping by." He replied; his tone matching Erin's.

Erin glanced at Jay, then at Lara before returning to Jay. "Obviously." Erin stated.

"I was just telling Jay...I mean Mr Kingston about my disastrous date late night." Lara tried to explain, her eyes never leaving Erin.

"Bad experience was it?" Erin retorted, crossing her arms as her eyes focused on Lara. Lara shifted her weight; desperately wanting to get out of the room.

"Let's just say I'm glad my dating days are done." Jay stated, trying to keep the energy in the office light hearted. "And you would be too if you heard Lara's stories. We're lucky we found each other."

"I guess we are." Erin muttered.

"I better return to my work." Lara said. "Thank you for listening Mr Kingston. Can I um, get you a cinnamon latte Mrs Kingston?"

"No, I won't be staying long." Erin replied. "I just need to talk to my husband." Erin's eyes focused on Jay. Lara nodded and quickly exited the office, closing the door behind her.

"Was that attitude really necessary?" Jay asked as Erin sat down before him.

"Jay, do you think any wife would be happy with what she just saw?" Erin shot back.

"She would if she trusted her husband." Jay retorted. "And I thought you trusted me."

"Yeah, with my life...not with flirts like her!" Erin exclaimed.

"You need to stop being so jealous." Jay stated.

"I'm just playing a part." Erin assured him.

"Of course you are." He muttered sarcastically. Erin shot him a look. He knew it was time to change the subject. "So what do I owe the honour of this visit?"

"I wouldn't have had to visit if you'd answer your cell phone." Erin said.

"I had it on silent when I was in a meeting. I guess I forgot to reset it." Jay replied, glancing at his phone to see her two missed calls. "And I'm glad you stopped by."

"Why?" Erin asked, fighting the urge to smile.

"Well Connor and Tony have been telling all the other guys how hot my wife is...now they can see for themselves." Jay replied.

"Only Connor and Tony?" Erin teased.

"Well I would back them up but you won't let me brag so..." Jay shot back.

"Don't try to charm yourself out of trouble Jay." Erin said with a smirk. "It won't work on me...I'm not your average girl."

"Don't I know it!" Jay sighed, causing Erin to let a giggle escape her lips. Jay's grin grew wider. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"We need to talk about the Christmas Ball we're suddenly attending." Erin replied. "At $10,000 per couple..."

"Yeah um...Tony is putting up the money." Jay replied.

"Why would he do that?" Erin asked.

"He wanted to make sure I won't arrest his security guys for dealing." Jay replied.

"You gave up a drugs bust for a Christmas Ball?" Erin exclaimed. "Voight will be pissed."

"I just assured him that I wouldn't bust his guys." Jay replied. "I didn't say anything about narcotics." Erin nodded knowingly. "Did I not do the right thing? He said Amy was busting him about us..."

"No, you did the right thing." Erin reassured him. "I just need to get a gown."

"Maybe Atwater will have a connection?" Jay replied. "He's hooking me up with a tux...I already set it up through Al."

"Atwater? Ball gowns?" Erin scoffed.

"It's worth a try." Jay replied. "I mean, the guy is connected."

"Okay." Erin sighed, standing up. "I guess I'll go home and give my friend at the base Sarah a call." She was referring to Burgess.

"You do that." Jay said, also standing up to show Erin to the door. He opened the door for her.

Erin paused under the door frame and carefully placed her hand on his chest. She looked him right in the eyes. "I do trust you, you know." She softly said.

"Yeah, I think I know." Jay softly replied.

"Aw, look at the Kingstons getting caught under the mistletoe." Connor Banks teased as he passed the door, heading towards his own office.

Both Erin and Jay looked up; they were standing directly under the mistletoe. Erin quickly glanced out in the hallway; a few a Jay's colleagues were beginning to gather.

"You have mistletoe in your office?" She quietly questioned.

"All the offices do." Jay lied. He had completely forgotten about the mistletoe.

"Well are you gonna kiss or what?" Some one of Jay's colleagues called.

Erin looked up at Jay, who was doing everything to avoid her eyes; finally, he looked down at her; his eyes almost apologising. Erin gave him a half smile, trying to reassure him that it was okay. She lightly gripped his shirt and stretched onto her tiptoes, waiting for impact. She felt Jay's hands cup her face. She held her breath and he moved in; her eyes focused on his lips. Suddenly, Jay's lips completely bypassed her mouth and he leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

He quickly backed away and turned his attention back to the crowd while Erin tried to gather her thoughts. "Okay guys...back to work!" He called, trying to laugh it off. "I don't need you lot perving on me and my wife." He looked back at Erin; her eyes were focused on the ground. He reached out and gently stroked her arm. "I'll be back at 6pm."

Erin nodded; avoiding his gaze as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She was completely confused about what just happened. "Of course." She muttered before exiting the office; pushing her way through the crowd that was slowly dispersing.

Jay groaned and ran his hand through his hair as he watched her go; he knew she was upset and embarrassed. He just hoped she would understand his reasons.

* * *

Jay stepped into the apartment, tossing his grey suit jacket onto the sofa. "Erin, I'm back." Jay called, looking around from her. She did not respond but he could hear her heels clicking against the hardwood floor in the bedroom.

He walked into the bedroom. Erin was standing in front of the full length mirror, struggling to pull up the zip of her flower print tea dress. He stepped behind her and automatically placed his hands on her back, beginning to pull up the zip; his hands lingering on the top of her shoulders as he studied her reflection in the mirror. She was avoiding his gaze; her lips were pursed together.

"Thanks." She reluctantly muttered, before shaking off his hands on her shoulders and turning to walk away from him.

"Erin..." He sighed, reaching out to take hold of her arm as she passed him; forcing her to turn around and face him. He could tell that she was angry and possibly upset. She pulled her arm back out of his hold and crossed her arms as she finally looked at him. "I guess you have a lot of questions about what happened in my office today."

"No questions." Erin shot back. "I mean a kiss with your wife under the mistletoe is completely inappropriate in the workplace but hey, knock yourself out with your assistant." He could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Erin, it was not like that!" Jay retorted, his eyes pleading with her. "I have completely avoided the mistletoe, especially when it comes to Lara. I just forgot about it when I walked you to the door."

"Jay, it was just a kiss under the mistletoe with your wife." Erin stated.

"But you're not my wife." Jay tried to reason.

"Your colleagues don't know that!" Erin snapped, throwing her hands up. "And now that platonic kiss on the head probably has them asking questions we really don't want them to ask. How could you do something like that? It was humiliating!"

"Erin, I just think we should avoid kissing on the mouth if possible." Jay said, desperately trying to explain his behaviour. "I mean, it's very personal and probably inappropriate for this type of operation anyway."

"Oh my God!" Erin exclaimed, throwing up her hands to cover her face, before looking directly at Jay. "Did you just Pretty Woman me? Is this suddenly my fault for making you watch those Julia Roberts classics lately?"

"Erin..." Jay sighed.

"Because let me tell you Halstead..." She began to rant; stepping towards him, pointing her finger. "...we're playing husband and wife in an underground sex club! We passed inappropriate a long time ago! So you better start being truthful with me or so help me..."

"Fine! You want the truth? I'll give you the truth!" Jay finally barked, leaning into Erin so their faces were only centimetres apart. He paused as he watched Erin swallow hard. "I didn't want to kiss you because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop. Happy now?"

Erin struggled to find the words, her eyes searching his for answers. Before she could response, Jay walked away from her and out of the bedroom. She heard the apartment door slam behind him. "Maybe I wouldn't have wanted you to stop." She finally responded, in a quiet whisper; her mind racing with what had just happened as she looked over her shoulder; her eyes focused on the apartment door.

**To be continued...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, I just want to say a massive thank you to the response for my last chapter...I didn't expect so much feedback but it did its job as I was inspired to write so I hope the inspiration (and reviews) continue! Seriously! The love for this fic blew my mind! I really appreciate it! I hope this chapter is not a disappointment. Please continue to read and review!**

**Chapter 32**

Erin slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the morning light. She glanced over at Jay's side of the bed and sighed; it was perfectly made; he hadn't made it to bed last night. She couldn't help but wonder if he even made it back; and where he went if he didn't make it back to the apartment.

She pulled back the covers and stepped out of the bed. She pulled on her robe as she exited the bedroom. She was relieved to find Jay standing in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. She glanced over at the sofa; the blanket and pillows were neatly stacked at the end.

"You made it back here then." She simply said, walking towards the kitchen. She hopped onto a kitchen counter and looked over at him. "I tried to stay up but I had to give up at midnight."

"I went to the gym." Jay replied, avoiding her glance as he sipped his coffee.

Erin nodded; her eyes still focusing on Jay. "You know, when I first moved in with Hank and his wife Camille...the one thing I always remember Camille saying to Hank was they could never go to bed angry with each other." Erin ran her hand through her hair. "And at the time it didn't make sense to me, because well, when my dad was around, it seemed like my mum and dad spent all their time angry with each other. And Voight...you know he is no saint but I never did see him and Camille go to bed angry with each other. They'd always talk it out, even if it took all night." Jay glanced over and Erin for a brief moment before focusing back on his coffee. "I never really got what she meant until last night...until right now."

"Erin, we're not Voight and his wife...we're not even married." Jay stated, finally looking at her. He could see the tears in her eyes that she wasn't going to let escape.

"No, but we're partners...a bond stronger than most marriages I know." Erin replied. "I don't want to go back to the way things were between us Jay...when we were on the brink of wanting to swap partners."

"I don't want that either Erin but..." He began to say but trailed off.

"But what Jay?" Erin asked, her eyes questioning him.

He paused for a moment; wondering if he should be honest but he was getting tired of always putting his feelings out there while Erin revealed very little if anything. "But nothing." He simply said. "You're right, I shouldn't have disappeared, and I should've stayed."

"We've been with each other non stop the last few weeks, maybe you did the right thing, maybe we needed this one night apart to get some breathing space and gain a little perspective." Erin tried to reason; she knew deep down this wasn't just Jay's fault; she played her role too. "I mean, the whole kissing thing, you were right...the mouth is too personal."

Jay hung his head; again, he put his feelings out there and again they were not reciprocated. He finally looked up at her. "Glad we agree." He finally said before placing his empty coffee cup in the dishwasher. He walked over to the dining table were his suit jacket was hanging on the back of the dining chair.

"I um...I'm meeting Burgess to get a ball gown before I head to that charity luncheon." Erin said. "You were right again...Atwater had the hook up. Do I need to pass on anything?"

"Nope, I think you got it covered." Jay replied, slipping on his jacket. "I should be back about 7 tonight as I'm picking up my tux. Are we heading to the manor?"

"I guess so." Erin replied, she had so many questions, unable to read his tone or body language.

"Okay, I'll see you then." He retorted before heading out the door; Erin watching him leave.

* * *

Erin stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She was wearing a silver ball gown; the strapless corset top shimmered with the diamante beading shaped into little snowflakes; the skirt fell to just below her ankles, with lots of netting underneath to give it volume; the mesh over the top layer of the skirt had random diamante beading sown in, giving it extra shimmer under the lights as she moved.

"Oh Erin...I think this is the one!" Burgess sighed.

"You think?" Erin asked, looking at her reflection again; not believing what she seeing. She was not the type of girl that got excited about prom or balls but she had to admit; she was feeling like Cinderella.

"Of course!" Burgess squealed. "Jay will not know what to do with himself when he sees you!"

Erin hung her head and silently thought "If only."

"Hey Erin, is everything okay?" Burgess asked, placing her hand on Erin's bare shoulder.

"Yeah...um, I'm just missing home and the unit." Erin quickly shot back.

"Are you and Jay..." Burgess trailed off.

"We're fine...I think we're both ready for this operation to be over." Erin stated, returning focus back to her reflection. "So hair up or down with this dress?"

"I'm thinking up." Burgess replied, knowing her friend wanted to change the subject. She stood behind Erin and helped her scoop her hair up. "If you're gonna be Cinderella, you might as well go for the full experience – minus the glass pumps."

"Oh my God! Shoes?" Erin exclaimed, forgetting another element of the outfit. Both Erin and Burgess turned to the shop assistant; a mid-twenties girl, dressed in jeans and a bomber jacket; large gold hoops hanging from his ear; her hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Seriously? I got to supply the shoes as well?" The girl scoffed. "Kevin better bring his wallet because I'm ordering the lobster."

"Add the filet mignon while you're at it." Erin added. "You're definitely earning that surf and turf."

"And we'll tell all the female police officers to come here for the police federation ball." Burgess added.

"Fine." The girl reluctantly muttered before going off to look for shoes.

"Kevin is seriously going to pissed at you...surf and turf?" Burgess laughed.

"I don't know what you're laughing at." Erin shot back, also laughing. "I'll not be in the district...you will!"

"Oh God! You're right!" Burgess laughed. "You just screwed me!" Erin laughed too, enjoying the break from the operation.

* * *

Erin stood in the corner of the restaurant, clutching a glass of wine; watching as another 50 – something woman in a pearl necklace and twin set completely ignore her. She took a gulp of the wine, wondering why she was still there; she was getting bored playing a society wife; she obviously didn't belong.

"Don't worry about her." She heard Amy whisper in her ear as Amy joined her. "Maria Dupont hates anyone younger than her, especially if they are the least bit attractive."

Erin couldn't help but smile. "Really? She was playing nice with you earlier." Erin stated. "And you are much younger and prettier."

"Only because Tony is worth twice as much as her hubby...who is banging his secretary by the way." Amy replied.

"Well monogamy isn't exactly something we should be bragging about..."Erin said, glancing at Amy. "...taking into consideration some of the things we've participated in."

"I didn't say I was perfect." Amy retorted. "But I know Tony isn't banging his secretary." She paused for a moment. "How are things with you and Jay anyway?"

"We're good." Erin answered.

"Erin, I'm your friend...don't lie to me." Amy said, looking sideways at Erin. "I've heard stories and Jay is getting some action...just not with you."

Erin sighed and stared at the ground. "Of course Poppy wouldn't keep her mouth shut." She silently thought. She looked up at Amy and spoke. "We're getting there."

"Look Erin, I have seen Jay satisfy you." Amy stated, referring back to the peep show. "However, have you actually satisfied Jay?"

Erin choked on her drink. "Amy!" She scoffed, quickly looking around her to make sure no one was hearing the conversation. Thankfully, being ignored had its benefits.

"Erin, it's an honest question." Amy retorted. "Intimacy is a two way street."

"It's complicated." Erin replied.

"What's complicated?" Amy asked. "I've seen how attracted you are to him...hell, I heard it!" Again, she was referring to the peepshow when Erin faked an orgasm. "And I can tell Jay is crazy about you by the way he looks at you...but he needs more...you need to turn up the heat before he moves onto someone else permanently."

Erin nodded. Amy was right. So far, it was Jay making all the moves; now it was her turn; she just didn't know what to do without going too far; especially as things were strained again. She had to find something to do that Jay could fake his performance; she just was sure what and she wasn't sure if she could carry out the act. Suddenly, she was dreading her visit to the manor tonight but she knew she had to step up and play her part. She was only playing a role after all; unfortunately, she was struggling to convince herself, never mind Jay.

**To be continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

**OMG! Thank you so much for all the feedback to the last chapter! I'm amazed by the love for this fic. I really appreciate it. I am trying so hard to try and write more often but unfortunately life seems to be getting in the way. I hate being a grown up with work and bills to pay :)**

**I hope this next instalment does not disappoint. Please read and review. I would love your honest opinion because I am awful at writing smut. Please, I can take it!**

**P.S. *SPOILER ALERT for Chicago Fire* I am super excited about the crossover but I'm even more excited about the fact Jay will be in episode 3x09. I hope it is to do with Brett or a throwback to his relationship with Gabi (that never gets mentioned). I am a huge Linstead fan but I know it won't happen any time soon so I'm all for Jay having a lady friend (i.e. Brett) and not being portrayed like a dog. Okay, rant over! LOL!**

**Chapter 33 – Rated M**

Erin stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining her reflection. Her hair was hanging down in light bouncy curls; her make up was natural and minimal. She was wearing her robe; it was lying open, revealing her black lacy push up bra and matching panties.

She took a deep breath; trying to ease her nerves; she wasn't comfortable with Jay seeing her in her underwear. She tried to convince herself that it was just like wearing a bikini but the fact he hadn't seen her in a bikini either didn't help settle the nerves.

"Erin, I'm back!" She could hear him call before the apartment door closed. She quickly closed over her robe and tied it just as he entered the room carrying a suit bag.

"Oh sorry." He quickly apologised; his eyes on her, just as she finished tying her robe. He quickly looked away as a pink flush spread over his cheeks. "I um...I just wanted to hang up my tux." He strode towards the closet and placed the suit bag in.

"It's okay Jay." She tried to reassure him as she crossed her arms.

"I um, I thought you'd be dressed already." Jay stated, keeping his eyes on the closet.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to wear tonight." She replied.

"Well then, I guess I better leave you to get ready." Jay stated, trying to avoid looking at Erin as he exited the bedroom.

"Jay, have we a plan tonight?" Erin asked. He paused at the doorframe but didn't turn around.

"I was just going to wait and see what would happen." Jay replied. "I mean, we could try and mix with other couples, or I could seek out Poppy again..."

"It's just, Amy thinks I should do something for you tonight at the manor." Erin interrupted.

He spun around to face her. "Something for me?" He questioned.

"Word is out about you and Poppy." Erin replied. "Amy seems to think that you are trying with me...after the peepshow and all but I'm giving you nothing in return, which is why you're looking elsewhere."

"Erin..." Jay began. He didn't want Erin to feel forced to do anything.

"Jay it's her observation and she's right." Erin cut him off again. "I think it's time we focused on you."

"So um, what have you planned?" Jay asked, crossing his arms; fighting the urge to smirk.

Erin unfolded her arms and looked down at her hands; she began fidgeting with her fingers. "I um, I was trying to think of something that actually didn't involve sex that you could fake your enjoyment and I um thought maybe a lap dance?" She looked up at Jay, sheepishly.

She watched him swallow hard before his voice croaked in reply. "A um lap dance?"

"Yeah." Erin replied. "Just um, don't laugh at me...I don't do sexy...I do badass."

"That's what makes you sexy." Jay stated in a low voice, making Erin fight the urge to smile.

"Okay, good to know." Erin said, not knowing what to do with the comment.

"I'll um leave you to get dressed then." Jay said, his voice croaking and he left the bedroom. As soon as he left the bedroom, he headed straight to the kitchen and gripped the sink; trying to gain control of his body again.

He knew Erin was nervous about tonight; what she was about to do would not be easy; but receiving a lap dance from her was never going to be easy and he didn't know if he had enough self control.

* * *

Erin paced up and down the lobby of the manor, shaking her hands as she did. She was wearing a purple long sleeved wrap over dress that fell just above her knees with black stocking and black 5 inch heels.

She had sent Jay on into the bar. She had a few things to sort out first. "Mrs Kingston, I didn't realise you were here." Louisa stated as she entered the lobby. Erin stopped pacing and turned towards her. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Um no, but I think I may need your help." Erin stated.

"What can I do for you?" Louisa asked.

Erin began to fill Louisa in on her idea, hoping that she could help with the details. Louisa reassured her that the manor had everything she needed and would help to set it up.

* * *

Jay sat at the bar, nursing his second scotch. Erin had told him to head on down without her. He knew she was probably putting her plan into action. He just wished she would hurry up. So far, 2 different women had already approached him and now Poppy had settled herself beside him and he was struggling to keep her at arm's length. She was certainly persistent.

"Jay...I really need you now." Poppy purred in his ear, in between her tongue dipping in and out of his ear. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Poppy, I can't tonight." He stated, trying to back away from her. "I promised Erin we'd experience something together."

"But Jay, you make me so wet!" She purred, grabbing his hand and shoving it between her thighs. "Feel me!"

Jay was never so relieved to hear someone clearing their throat. He just hoped it wasn't Erin or Connor as himself and Poppy turned to face the person who had interrupted them. Thankfully, it was Louisa.

"Louisa, we're in the middle of something here." Poppy snapped, dropping her hold on Jay's hand.

"I'm sorry Mrs Banks but Mrs Kingston has requested her husband's attendance." Louisa stated, remaining polite but firm.

"Sorry Poppy." Jay apologised, sliding off his stool. He could tell by the look on her face she was severely pissed off but he was relieved for the interruption.

"Mrs Kingston is ready for you." Louisa stated as Jay followed her down a corridor.

"You know, what you just saw..." Jay tried to explain.

"I'm not here to judge Mr Kingston." Louisa cut him off as they entered a room.

The room had a walkway in the middle, with three poles. At the end of the walkway there was a set of steps on her each side, allowing access to and from the walkway. There were five booths in the room; two were already occupied with couples already performing lap dances to a Britney Spears song. Louisa led Jay to the booth directly in the middle.

"Mrs Kingston will be with you shortly." Louisa stated and left Jay alone. He settled into the booth, his eyes focusing on the walkway. He swallowed hard; preparing himself for what he was about to experience; his heart already beginning to race.

* * *

Erin stood in the dressing room behind the stage/walkway. She was wearing a navy blue pleaded mini skirt, showing off her black stockings and suspenders. On top she had a tight fitted short sleeved button down shirt with the top four buttons open; exposing ample cleavage and the tip of her bra. A toy police badge was pinned onto the shirt.

She reached for the police cap and set it on top of her head the best she could as her hands shook with nerves. Then she reached for the glass of scotch on the table and downed it before taking a deep breath. She seriously hoped her legs would be able to carry her because at the moment, they felt like jelly.

Finally, she took the pair of handcuffs off the table and held them in her hands. "Here goes nothing." She muttered as the music to 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls began to play, signalling her cue to begin.

She stepped out from back stage onto the walkway/stage. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, taking in the three occupied booths; they quickly located Jay sitting by himself; squirming uncomfortably in his booth.

She strode towards the end of the walk way, twirling herself around the first two poles as she passed them. When she came to the third pole, she placed one hand on the pole and dropped her body down, opening her knees as she did; flashing her underwear and suspenders; before jumping back up and spinning around the final pole; her eyes staying on Jay the whole time.

She was surprised how well her legs were supporting her and she wasn't exactly sure how her body was moving the way it was but it was definitely effective. She continued to stride to the end of the walkway and began to step down the three steps at the end of the walkway.

She kept her eyes on Jay; her confidence growing as she watched him lick his lips; something he always did when he was nervous. She strode towards him and couldn't help but smile as he backed himself further into the booth; as if he could run away from her.

She pulled out the handcuffs out from the back of her outfit and twirled them between her index fingers. She reached out and took hold of Jay's hand, placing his right arm behind his back; she slipped on the first handcuff. She felt Jay's eyes on her; questioning her motives.

With her free hand, she reached out and trailed her index finger down the side of his cheek. "You've been a naughty boy Mr Kingston." She purred. Jay swallowed hard as Erin took hold of his left arm and placed it behind his back before slapping on the other cuff.

"First rule of a lap dance...you can look but not touch!" She purred; her smile growing wider as Jay licked his lips again. He was definitely uncomfortable; which only encouraged Erin more. She began to dance around him; occasionally running her fingers through his hair. Again, she was amazed by her moves; puzzled by how she was performing them.

She paused and stood before Jay for a brief moment; watching him. She could tell he didn't want to make eye contact with her but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She stepped towards him, forcing his legs apart; again, he swallowed hard. Slowly, her hands moved up to her hat and removed it; before leaning forward; her body grazing Jay's body as her hands sat the hat of Jay's head.

She turned and stepped away from him; with her back still facing him, her body dropped again; her knees opening before she stood again. She turned around again and stepped towards him. She smirked as she watched Jay squirm, wondering what she was going to do next.

Again, she turned her back on him and gently sat on his knees; she leaned back and slowly rubbed her body against his. She heard him groan and she smiled; empowered by his response. Her eyes grew wide as she felt a sudden pressure against her; she could feel his hardened length through his jeans, pressing against her back.

Her smile grew wider as she realised she broke his self control; she finally had her proof; she could turn him on. She slowly rubbed herself against him again; relishing his groans before she stood up. She could hear his sigh of relief; she bit her lower lip, wondering if she should test the boundaries.

She couldn't ignore the fire and hunger within her; Jay wasn't the only one getting turned on. "Screw it!" She thought. "What happens in the manor; stays in the manor...Jay said it himself." She silently reasoned with herself.

She spun around to face him; she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck; ignoring his questioning eyes as she straddled him. She teasingly began to grind against him as her fingers slipped under his shirt to grip his chest. "Erin!" She could feel him groan in her ear but she ignored him as she wondered if he could tell that he was making her wet; the only items separating them were her panties and his jeans.

She leaned into him; she could tell by his eyes that he was silently begging her to stop but she ignored him. She slowly began a trail of kisses along his neck, travelling to his jaw line before nibbling on his ear.

Again, she heard his groan. She smiled; enjoying the control as she could still feel him between her thighs. Her hands slowly began travelling down his chest, over his shirt. "Remember to keep it in your pants." She whispered between kisses. "I'm off limits." She wondered if reminding him about Voight would cool him down, but she could still feel his hardened length.

Her hands slowly travelled further down, until they were hovering over the zip of his jeans. She finally removed her lips from the trail she created and looked over at him, as if asking permission. "Erin!" He groaned. "We can't!"

She chewed her lower lip again; her hands not moving from their original position; her eyes questioning him again. "Erin!" He hissed. "Take off these cuffs now!" And with that, Erin could no longer feel him between her thighs.

She removed her hands; a pink flush spreading over as she finally realised what she was about to do. She slipped off his thighs and quickly moved behind him to take off the cuffs. She was almost afraid to look at him as he rubbed his wrists. "Jay..." She began to say.

"I think it's time to go..." He interrupted her, standing up. He didn't wait for a response; instead, he walked out of the room. Erin paused for a moment; watching him walk away; fighting back the tears that filled her eyes before she quickly followed him.

**To be continued...**


End file.
